


What About Last Night

by susandwonders



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Does Not Follow Original Storyline, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Initial OQ and CS but is a SQ fic, Lesbian Characters, Lesbian Sex, Once Upon A Time AU, Starts off as T rating, first time ff so be nice, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 65,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susandwonders/pseuds/susandwonders
Summary: After a long night of drinking Emma wakes up naked next to someone she never thought she would. Who is it? What happened?





	1. Waking Up

**This is my first ff so please be kind if you don't like f/f then don't read. Smut will happen eventually please stick around and I'll get to it.**

 

Waking up with the colossal pain thrumming through her head, Emma Swan was beginning to seriously question her choices in life. The window must have been left open, because a light breeze chose that moment to flit over her toned body. Shivering, she looked down and gasped softly, realizing she was stark naked. Hearing feather-light snoring coming from her side, she slowly and tentatively turned her throbbing head towards the sound. Whatever she thought she would see, she did not expect to see shiny, raven hair, messily sticking out of the cheap floral sheets. Gasping sharply, she starts flipping out in her mind. ‘Who the hell is that?! What the hell happened last night?!’ She attempts trying to think back to the previous night, but fails in this endeavor. ‘How much did I freaking drink last night!’ she wonders to herself. She reaches over and peels back the sheets off her partner’s face, nearly screaming as she did so. Her sleepy eyes travel over gorgeous, olive skin, and she begins to panic. ‘Regina!? OHMYGOD…did I actually have the courage to tell her how I feel last night?!’ Frantically her alcohol addled brain, tries once more to remember what happened the night before. Sliding out of the bed, she tries not to wake the serene Regina. She grabs a pair of grey sweat shorts and a tank top, and slips into them with lightning speed, trying not to wake Regina. She stumbles into her miniscule bathroom, and slides open the medicine cabinet above the porcelain sink, and searches for the bottle of Tylenol. Not finding what she was looking for, she goes over to Ruby’s bedroom, ignoring the bed, in favor of the girls bathroom, and finally finds what she was looking for. She smiled through the headache thinking of her roommate. The blonde had known Ruby Lucas since freshman year of high school, when they were in the same art class. After they realized they both loved the arts and wanted to major in it for college, they decided to go the same college. They were even lucky enough to be dormmates.

Waking up to the ruckus of drawers being opened and closed, Ruby winces in pain. Holding her mess of medium-chestnut locks in her hands, she rolls over almost smashing Belle, who was lying next to her naked as the day she was born. As she leans over her girlfriend, she moves light brown tresses, giving her a tender kiss on her pale white shoulder and cheek, before getting out of bed and dressing in a black Metallica shirt and bright red shorts. She pulls the sheets over Belle, to save her dignity, before going to her bathroom in search of Tylenol. Not finding it, she shuffles into the living area intent on going to her roommate’s bathroom, but finds Emma standing in the kitchen, waiting for her first dose of caffeine.

"What has you up this early in the morning?" Ruby inquires with a wide yawn. The blonde hesitates a second, before responding. “I woke up with a massive headache." Emma leaves out the part where she found Regina in bed, next to her…naked of all things.

"Yeah I did too." Ruby says still wincing with pain streaming through herbrain."So, do you have the Tylenol, or am I gonna have to scour your bathroom for it?" "No I brought it out of your room so I could take some, here." she tosses it at her dorm mate .

"Thanks." she says catching the much needed medicine.

Hearing a thump from Emma's room they both sharply turn their heads in the direction of said room. As Ruby moves toward the room Emma yells, "Stop!" Her roommate stops in her tracks and glares hotly at Emma. "Why? Who's in there? WHO DID YOU SLEEP WITH LAST NIGHT!” she screams hurting her head further in doing so.

“Ugh, you're gonna find out sooner or later.” Emma shakes her head and growls. “It’s Regina and before you ask what happened, I don't know! I just woke up and she was lying there next to me!” she insists.

“Uh huh, I'll believe that when I hear it from the other person in the equation.”

 

Meanwhile in Emma's room, Regina rolls over in the bed, and falls onto the cool floor with a bone jarring thud. “Owww!” Grabbing her head, Regina felt like atomic bombs were going off. She searches her hazy memories, as she gazes around the room. Failing to come up with anything from the previous night, she gets off the floor, starting to recall being in Emma’s room last night. Terrified, she realizes that she is still in the blonde’s room, and hastily jumps to a conclusion. She must have had way too much to drink, and slept with Emma. They must have fallen asleep, and she forgot the entire…event. ‘That can’t be what happened though, right?’ The brunette thought to herself. ‘Emma isn’t gay or even a bisexual is she?’ she ponders this, but reading a person’s emotional state was not in her repertoire of skills. She was a business major, and was better with managing numbers and strategic takeovers. She hadn’t wanted to become a business major, but her mother forced her into it. Her father had passed away from a coronary heart attack, and it was just her and her mother, who was intent on having her daughter join the family business, matchmaking.

Gathering her wrinkled clothes that were thrown throughout the room, she grunts in pain from her body being sore, not a painful sore, but a muscular type of sore. Redressing in her matching purple lace bra and panties, purple silk shirt, black dress pants and black high heels, she stretches, hoping to get more movement from her aching limbs. Stopping suddenly, she remembers going to a graduation party the previous night….at Emma and Ruby's…’Oh My God! I'm in Emma's room! We really couldn't have had sex and forgot about it….could we?’ she thinks to herself. Creeping towards the bedroom door, she opens it straining her dark chestnut eyes to see if anyone was up yet and she sees Emma and Ruby standing next to the bubbling coffee maker whispering like they were sharing a juicy secret. Gathering the fortitude needed to face them both she struts out of Emma's room and swiftly marches to the front door, leaving as she slams the door behind her.

Emma and Ruby just look at the door that was just forcefully pulled closed behind a retreating  
Regina.

Ruby stares at the front door “Huh, either she's embarrassed by whatever happened last night or she doesn't remember.” “Whichever it is I guess I'll find out at the beach tonight at the party, right?” Emma asks a still yawning Ruby.

“That's if she decides to go or not. But I do remember her promising Robin and Mal that she'd go.” And with that a sheet wrapped Belle emerges from Ruby's darkened room and snatches a cup of coffee, turns on her heel, and settles on the couch in the living room. Belle is an Early  
Education major. She loves children and her father pushed her to seek knowledge in everything she did. He took her to the library where he works to this day.

“Go get your girlfriend and get her dressed, I don't want her bare ass on our couch!” Emma hisses. Ruby just laughs, almost spitting out her coffee, and goes to grab her girl from the ratty couch.

 

After retrieving her cardinal red leather jacket from her disaster of a room, Emma got into her canary yellow VW bug and shot off into the horizon towards Regina's dorm which was far across campus.

As she reached Regina's dorm, she saw the brunette head straight towards the building and got out to intercept her before she was gone from sight. Running toward Regina, Emma reaches out and grabs her wrist, spinning her around making her fall towards her. In that moment they both had the same flash of memory run through their heads.

Emma saw Regina move towards her as a slow song played in the background, grabbing lightly curled blonde by the waist. Emma grabbed the brunette’s waist in turn and they started to move slowly holding each other closer than had ever had been before. They were in Emma's room with her iPod on the dock, listening to Ed Sheeran’s Dive and they could feel each other's breath on their cheeks.

Emma whispered “I have thought about this for so long.”

“I have too.”

Regina pulled her head back, and smiled numbly due to the 5 Jagerbombs, 2 buttershots not to mention the beer she had earlier. Emma grinned back at her, feeling warm from the proximity of Regina and of course the seemingly endless amounts of rum and cokes she had drank.

Regina leaned towards her staring at her lips before claiming them in a long awaited kiss that neither of them realized they wanted, no needed.

Regina shivers as the memory ends abruptly, upsetting her but not really understanding why. She jerks away from Emma's hold, spins around and runs inside the building. Emma just stands there in utter shock, wondering if Regina has remembered something too.


	2. Chasing Memories

**Please be kind and kudos are more than appreciated if you have any ideas as to what you want to see let me know and I might add it into the story. Thx to everyone who is reading this!!!**

 

 

Regina quickly whips open the door to her dorm and stomps to her room leaving her blonde roommates Mal and Cruella wondering where the hell she had just come from, because she had disappeared the night before without so much as a word. Mal and Cruella were older than Regina, but they were still close friends. Maleficent Gryffin, or Mal as they called her, was a tall, lithe dark blonde with azure eyes and no filter when she talked. Cruella DeVille was also tall and thin but her hair was lighter in color than Mal’s with icy blue eyes. Mal glances at Cruella with a puzzled scowl on her face.

“Wonder where she went last night?” Mal questioned.

“I don't know, but she must have had fun, did you see the size of the hickies on her neck?” Cruella retorted.

“Yeah I did, but doubt we'll find out what happened anytime soon.”

Regina flings open her bedroom door, slams it shut then flops onto her soft plush queen sized bed with a grunt and clutches her head again in pain. The constant stabbing was becoming too much so she gets up off of her bed, trudges to her bathroom, grabbing some Tylenol and downs the pills before marching back to her room. The dark brunette flings herself back onto her bed covering her head with her pillow.  
She falls asleep, and starts dreaming about what happened last night.

Walking through the living room of Emma’s dorm room, Regina saw her over by the keg in the kitchen, and her dark chocolate eyes found emerald ones in a shared glance before Mal and Cruella approached her.

“What are you looking at?” Mel questioned.

“Oh….uh….nothing, I thought I saw Robin over there. Wait, there he is!”

Robin appeared by the keg, grabbing a cup and started pumping the keg furiously, anxious to get some beer. Opening the nozzle he poured himself a cup, and then looked up seeing Regina he smirked at her nodding his head, and started walking towards her.

“Hey Regina, you look gorgeous tonight, then again you always look gorgeous. Do you want something to drink?”

“Uh sure, I'll take a beer please.” silently asking Robin to go away quietly before turning her attention to where Emma had been standing, not finding her there.

“What was that about?” Cruella grilled.

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Regina answered.

Mal looks at her incredulously “You just blew him off like he was some servant or something.”

Rolling her eyes dramatically “Whatever, just leave it alone.”

“I will not!” Mal practically screamed.

The dark tressed beauty growls “I'm just getting tired of Robin. I don't know why, I just am.”

Emma walked towards Ruby and Belle, they were deep in conversation with Killian about what they were going to do after graduation next year.

“I'm thinking about joining the Navy, I need to pay off my loans for college somehow.” Killian sighed.

“Kinda late to be joining the Navy don't you think?” Ruby said implying his procrastination.

“Hey! I'm not procrastinating, I'm just a delayed thinker!”

“Babe, that was kinda rude.” Belle scolded Ruby in her Australian tone.

“Sorry Killian, You know I've got no internal filter most of the time.” Ruby grumbled her apology.

“Hey Emma.” Killian greeted, as he placed a possessive arm around his girlfriend. Emma started squirming right away.

Regina saw this and wondered if she had a chance with her, but pushed those thoughts aside finding it ludicrous. Figuring she had Killian, why in the world would she ever even consider something seemingly so out of character.

 

Regina awoke to banging at her bedroom door.

“Hey! Regina! Wake up and talk to us already! We wanna know where you went last night!” Mal shouts.

“Go away! I don't wanna talk about it!”

“Aww come on! You have to come out sooner or later!” Cruella yells.

“Fine!”

Regina struggles to get up from her cushy bed, opens the door and plops down in a squishy chair in the living room.

“Now, what do you want?” Regina grumpily asks.

“Really? Where the hell did you go last night? We thought you came home early, but when we got here you were nowhere to be found!” Mal says in an accusatory tone.

“If I tell you, you cannot freak out ok?”

Looking at each other silently agreeing to not freak out, Mal and Cruella nod their heads and answer in unison “We won't freak out, promise on our antique Vogue magazines.”

“I was with Emma.”

Mal takes a deep breath and runs the palm of her hand over her face “What do you mean you were with Emma? Did you hang out all night or what? I'm confused.”

“I don't really remember what I did all night, all I remember is waking up with a horrible hangover.” Regina fibbed.

Cruella chimed in “Well maybe you got lucky, Robin was there last night after all.”

“I really don't remember but Robin wasn't there this morning when I woke up.” she said in her throaty voice.

“That's bullshit, you have to remember something!” Mal interjected.

Deeply sighing Regina hangs her head and yawns “I know I know! I don't remember exactly what happened, all I know is that I woke up naked! I got dressed and got out of there as fast as I could!”

Eyes as big as dinner plates Mal shouts “Naked?!! You woke up naked?!! Was there anyone in bed with you when you woke up?”

Regina cringes hoping she stops yelling “No there wasn't.” not mentioning that she woke up in Emma's bed.

“You've got to remember what happened! Not just for your sanity but ours as well!” Cruella adds.

Knowing she needs to talk to Emma, Ruby and Belle she hesitates for a second “Yes, I know I do. I just don't know how to jog my memory.”

 

Emma returns to her dorm pissed beyond belief, tosses her jacket on her bedroom floor and her keys on the nightstand next to her bed with a metal clank.

Following her to her bedroom Belle stands in the doorway with a sympathetic look “Ruby told me what happened. It didn't go so well with Regina did it?”

Sad puppy dog eyes look back at her “No, it didn't at all. She didn't even say a word to me. She just kind of looked at me, dazed then ran into the dorm.”

“Do you remember anything at all from last night yet?”

Emma lied “Nothing important.”

“Where's Ruby?” the curly headed blonde inquired.

“She went out looking for you. She thought you might have gone to see Regina, evidently she was right. She called to tell me she passed you on the way there as you left.”

Grumbling she sits down on the edge of her bed “Great, now I'm gonna get the third degree from both of you.”

Storming through the dorm door Ruby starts to grill Emma “So what was that all about, you running after Regina like your pants were on fire?”

Trying to defuse the situation Belle says “Babe, just give her some space, she'll tell us when she's ready right Emma?”

Afraid that her voice would give her away Emma reassures “Absolutely Belle!” Knowing that it was only a matter of time before Ruby gave her the fifth degree again, she gets up off of the love seat she has been sitting on and wanders to her room but not without grabbing a strawberry Pop Tart and a tall cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon.

As she sits on her bed, cluttered with clean clothes that needs to hang up, she racks her befuddled mind trying to remember what happened last night, coming up with nothing new. Getting extremely flustered she gets up and goes to her paint laden easel where she has a 11” x 14” canvas on it with a bare palette aching for fresh paint. After changing into her “painting clothes”, which consisted of a paint spattered t-shirt underneath baggy overalls equally spattered with paint, she reached for her tubes of acrylic paints. The blonde grabs the palette and squeezes thick blobs of paint on it and starts to paint absentmindedly.


	3. Down On The Beach

Hours seemed to fly by, as it got dark Emma decided it was time to start getting ready for the beach party. Seeing as she was wearing coveralls covered in paint flecks as well as her face, arms and hands, she decided to undress and take a shower.

Walking out of her room dressed in a deep green tank top that showed off her muscular arms, jean shorts that displayed her long, slender legs perfectly and faded green closed toe sandals, she yells at her dorm mates, “Come on ladies, it's past time to go we're gonna be late!”   
“Yeah, yeah, we're coming! Don't get your panties in a bunch!” Ruby bellows back. Hearing Belle giggling in the background, Emma just rolls her eyes and sighs deeply, not really upset just a little perturbed that she was waiting for the pair of lovebirds once again! Slouching down in a comfy chair in the living room she waited trying once again to remember the previous night.   
“Ok, we're ready!” Ruby belted out as she tenderly kissed Belle on the lips. 

 

Driving to the beach Emma was unusually anxious and she didn't know why. ‘Maybe it was because summer vacation was coming next week or maybe it was because she might see Regina and be able to figure out what happened last night.’ pondering to herself. “Hey! Are you even paying attention to what she's saying to you?” Ruby asked exasperated, “Belle just asked you a question!”  
“I'm sorry Belle, what did you say?”   
“I asked if you knew who was going to be at the beach tonight, so I can ready myself for any possible drama that might unfold.” Belle replied sarcastically.   
She rolled her eyes like they were marbles rolling across the floor grinning , “Yeah I do, but why should I ruin the surprise.” 

As the trio arrived at the party, they could hear a bass driven song play on the Pill speakers scattered throughout the beach where people were drinking and dancing. Emma, Ruby and Belle scanned the waterfront to see who was there and who wasn't. The girlfriends walked to the bonfire talking amongst themselves about what they were going to do first dance, drink or skinny dip. Noticing that Robin nor Killian was there yet Emma sighed in relief hoping she could get some alone time with Regina and yet the ebony haired woman wasn't there yet either. She frowned in disappointment. Ruby and Belle scampered down to the beachfront ready to get the celebration started, Ruby grabbed the keg nozzle out of some guy's hand and pouring a drink for her and Belle. Emma slowly sauntered down the tan sand clearly distraught over the fact that Regina wasn't there. 

 

Reluctantly going to her dorm door Regina grumbled, “Now who is it.” As she opened the door the offender smiled wildly at her, teeth seeming to gleam in the bright light. Returning the smile Regina questioned, “Hi Robin, what are you doing here?” “I'm picking you up for the bonfire, don't you remember? We talked about it last night and decided that I'd pick you up. I hope you're still going, aren't you?”   
Killian emerged from around the corner, “What's taking so long? I have a gorgeous woman waiting for me!”  
“I was wondering where Mal and Cruella were going earlier, give me 10 to 15 minutes and I'll be ready, sit down.” Dressed in a tight devil red tank top that enhanced her voluptuous breasts, cutoff jean shorts that showed off her perfectly round butt and tan flip flops, she grabbed her beach bag and strode out the door with Robin and Killian in tow.

The familiar sound of thumping music greeted them too as they traveled down the beach to the bonfire. Placing the beach bag on the soft sand, Regina’s shoulders sagged uncharacteristically as she looked around not seeing Emma anywhere immediately. Robin flung an arm around her shoulders lazily, “Are you ok? Do you want something to drink?”   
She grimaced from the weight of his leaden arm, “No I'm ok, maybe later, thanks Robin.” Shrugging, he slid his arm off of Regina and went to get that drink since she didn't want one.   
Killian left to join him saying, “If you see Emma let her know I'm looking for her, thanks.” 

Standing there she felt like she was being watched, peering around she couldn't find the pair of eyes that seemed to press upon her. Coming from behind a large boulder, Emma greeted her, “Hi.” the blonde said clearing her throat.   
“Well, hello.”   
“So I've been meaning to talk to you since you ran out this morning.”   
“Yeah well I've been thinking about things, I just needed time.” the brunette explained digging her shoe in the sand.   
“Yeah I understand. Do you want a drink, because I'm going to go get a beer.”   
“Sure, I'll take a beer please.” Regina said with a little guilt because she denied Robin but granted Emma the privilege of getting her a drink. 

Emma ran into Robin and Killian at the keg waiting for their turn to get a frothy drink. “Hey Emma.” Robin spewed after taking a long swig of his beer.   
Killian wrapped his arm around her waist, “Hello love, what have you been doing today?”   
Trembling with panic, “Nothing much, just woke up, hung out with Ruby and Belle then painted. What about you?”   
“Well I've been rethinking my decision to join the Navy, I mean I love the sea and ocean but I'd be leaving you and I just don't want to do that right now.” he explained trying to be romantic. She grabbed the nozzle and started pouring her and Regina their drinks.   
“You gonna drink two at a time tonight or what?” Robin joked as Killian laughed.   
“No this one is for Regina.”   
The former frowned at the golden maned woman, “She told me she didn't want one, huh, that's weird.” 

As she approaches Regina she gazes at her like she was the brightest star in the night sky, which she was to Emma. Shaking her head trying to rid herself of her thoughts she held out the plastic cup with the beer in it toward Regina, “Here you go.” “Thanks,” grabbing the cup, “I saw Robin and Killian with you down there did they have anything interesting to say or was it the same old thing sports, cars and models?”   
“You know, Killian was talking about not going into the Navy,” mumbling under her breath, “because of me.”   
“What do you mean ‘because of you’?”  
“Well apparently I'm such a fixture in his life that he either can't live without me or he thinks I can't live without him, either way I think it's ridiculous.”  
“Ridiculous how? I thought you guys were doing ok?”  
“We are-were-uh are...I dunno, he's happy I suppose, but I'm not.”  
Regina's heart leapt into her throat with hope, “Oh so what are you going to do?”   
Emma released a breath she didn't know she was holding, “I don't know, I'm kinda interested in someone else, but I don't know if they feel the same way and that's pretty important as to whether I break up with him or not.”

Just then Robin and Killian sauntered up to the girls as they put their arms possessively around their waists, “Heyyy ladiessss, how are youuu doing? Havin’ fun tonight?” Killian started slurring.  
The girls just looked at one another in slight disgust. Robin just laughs at his best friend, “Come on Regina let's go down to the fire and dance!”  
“I don't know I just kind of want to just hang out tonight, with my friends.”  
Looking like a puppy who lost his best friend, “Oh ok well I'm gonna go get another drink,” draining his cup, “you coming Killian?”  
“Yup, yup I'm coming!” He hiccups unwrapping his arm from around the blonde's waist. 

Shaking off Killian’s grip Emma turns to look at Regina, noting how she licks her full red lips enticingly after each sip from her drink, noticing that she was staring at her in return. ‘No it must be my imagination’ the woman contemplates.   
‘Crap, she just caught me staring at her!’ the raven beauty realizes in horror as she observes emerald eyes returning her gaze, ‘Maybe there is something here. No I'm just imagining it.’   
Clearing her dry throat the taller blonde sighs gazing at the ground, “So I guess we should talk about what happened last night.”  
A little shocked that Emma is being so calm and cool about it the shorter woman says, “Yes we should but I'd like to do it in a quieter place where we can talk without being interrupted if that's ok?”   
“Ok, well how about I go tell Ruby and Belle that they should get a ride from Mal and Cruella. That way we can be by ourselves.”  
“Ok I'll go ask Mal and Cruella then I'll come find you.” She smiles warmly, picking up her beach bag.

Moving toward Mal and Cruella, Regina gets stopped short by Robin and Killian, “Where's the fire love?” Killian blurts.   
“Where are you going Regina?” Robin asks exasperated.  
“I need to go talk to Emma, somewhere quiet and by ourselves, sorry.”  
“But you haven't been here long! I wanted to spend time with my girlfriend tonight!”  
“I'm sorry but I really need to talk to her. Maybe another night Robin.” She gives him a quick peck on the cheek.  
“Hey! Where's my kiss!” Killian drunkenly shouts.  
Finally reaching her dorm mates convincing them to give Emma's dorm mates a ride home, she searches the woman out and finds her at the side of the bonfire with Ruby and Belle. 

“Emma, are you ready to go?”  
“Yup,” looking at her dorm mates, “you guys are gonna behave right? I'm looking at you Ruby!”  
“Of course I am!” Ruby smirks.  
“Ok well I'll have my cell on if you need anything, but it better be a dire circumstance in order to call me!”  
“Ok,ok! Go do your thing, whatever that is.”  
Rolling her viridian eyes Emma looks at Regina, “Ok lets go.” 

Wanting to hold her hand, Regina didn't know what to do with her hands so she uncharacteristically stuck them in her jeans pockets which didn't go unnoticed by Emma. The latter was having the same issue, she didn't know what to do with her hands although she knew what she wanted to do with them. She wanted to stop and run them through her friend's dark hair, holding her face while she kissed her plump lips with her thin pink ones, but she didn't do that because she didn't know what would happen and she wasn't willing to sacrifice their friendship for her childish desires. So they both just walked to Emma's beat up car in strained silence.


	4. Memories Remain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my readers. I truly appreciate your reading this fanfic. I hope you keep enjoying it!

They sat in thick foggy silence as they drove in Emma's car, their destination was unknown as of yet. “So, where do you want to go?” Emma supplied towards the beginning of the conversation.  
Regina startled by the sudden question, “Umm my place or yours is fine with me, they'll both be quiet since everyone is out. Unless you'd rather go to a diner or something like that.”   
“Oh ok, well how about your place, mine is still pretty dirty from last nights party.”  
“Ok sounds good.”  
Emma turned on the radio and Ed Sheeran’s Dive came on just like last night. Regina was magically transported back in time. 

Maybe I came on too strong  
Maybe I waited too long  
Maybe I played my cards wrong  
Oh just a little bit wrong  
Baby I apologise for it

I could fall or I could fly  
Here in your aeroplane  
And I could live, I could die  
Hanging on the words you say  
I've been known to give my all  
And jumping in harder than  
10,000 rocks on the lake

So don't call me baby  
Unless you mean it  
And don't tell me you need me  
If you don't believe it  
So let me know the truth  
Before I dive right into you

You're a mystery  
I have travelled the world  
And there's no other girl like you, no one  
What's your history?  
Do you have a tendency to lead some people on?  
Cause I heard you do

I could fall or I could fly  
Here in your aeroplane  
And I could live, I could die  
Hanging on the words you say  
And I've been known to give my all  
And lie awake, every day  
Don't know how much I can take

So don't call me baby  
Unless you mean it  
And don't tell me you need me  
If you don't believe it  
So let me know the truth  
Before I dive right into you

I could fall or I could fly  
Here in your aeroplane  
I could live, I could die  
Hanging on the words you say  
I've been known to give my all  
Sitting back, looking at  
Every mess that I made

So don't call me baby  
Unless you mean it  
And don't tell me you need me  
If you don't believe it  
let me know the truth  
Before I dive right into you  
Before I dive right into you  
Before I dive right into you  
\----------  
With Emma's arms around her waist Regina trembled, not because she was cold but because she vibrated with anticipation. She drew Emma closer and stretched her neck and gently placed her chin on the blonde’s tone shoulder as they swayed slowly to the music. Feeling Emma's breath tickle her fevered cheek, she turned her head slightly toward her dance partner, softly brushing her lips on her jaw and supple neck. As she felt the taller woman shiver at her touch she smirked knowing what she was doing to the woman was driving her crazy. Emma pulled back a little, their breaths mingling with one another, looked deeply into chocolate orbs with her grass green eyes then as they traveled down to Regina's full ruby lips, the latter leaned forward capturing her “friend's” lips in a sweet, tender kiss that spoke volumes of longing and want, the kind of kiss that “friends” don't share.   
\----------  
“Regina? Are you ok?”   
“Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine I just got lost in thought.”   
“Anything you want to share with the class?” Emma jokingly asked.   
“Oh um, not right now no. But thanks for asking.” She grinned playfully at her beautiful driver for the night.   
“Ok well, we're here.”  
“So we are” she said quietly, getting out of the antique car. 

Extracting themselves from the vehicle they strode up to the dorm, creaked open the door and went inside. Setting her bag on the floor next to the dark couch, Regina offered, “Do you want something to drink I have red and white wine, as well as hard apple cider.” As Emma sat down on the couch.   
“The apple cider sounds good.”  
The shorter woman pours two glasses full with the sweet, tart and crisp apple cider then hands one to the blonde. As their fingers brush both women feel an electric jolt shoot up their arm into their chest where it makes its home. They look at each other in curiosity, wondering if the other felt the same curious tingling the other one did. Shaking her head slightly trying to rid herself of the thought, Regina sat on the soft couch next to the blonde and took a sip of the drink in her hand as the blonde took a big gulp of it trying to gain some clarity on the subject they were going to broach.

“So….” Regina started.  
Emma just gazed at her brilliantly dark eyes, “So….”  
“Ok I'm just gonna say it, I don't remember anything from last night, can you maybe fill me in?”  
“Well that's going to be a problem considering I don't remember anything either.”  
The raven haired beauty just shook her head frustrated and sighed deeply “Nothing at all?”  
“Well not nothing, but I think my memory is skewed from the alcohol.”   
“Well tell me what you think you remember.”   
They sat there for a few minutes trying to collect their thoughts. 

Just then Mal and Cruella burst through the door with Ruby and Belle in tow, “Hell I don't know where they could be the last thing Regina said to me was that they were going to go ‘talk’, whatever that means. Seeing as they've been friends FOREVER who knows what they're doing!” Mal provides forcefully, “They could be out robbing a damn bank for all we know!”  
“I know they've been friends forever, I've been friends with both of them forever too Mal!!” Ruby expelled, “And robbing a bank? Really? Idiot!”  
Cruella glares at Ruby, “Hey!! Be nice to Mal! She at least has the courtesy to drive your dogged ass around town tonight!”  
“Babe, you are being a bit harsh.” Belle attempts to soothe.   
“What the hell ever!” Ruby blusters and then turns her attention to the two women sitting on the ebony couch on the side of the living room. Belle grabs her hand and leads her to the love seat that sits next to the couch, sits her down and lounges next to her girlfriend her head laying on her shoulder comfortingly. “So have you guys talked?” Ruby inquired looking at the two sitting on the couch who had their mouths hanging open due to the previous exchange of words.   
“We were just getting to it before you four rudely interrupted us!” Emma replied in annoyance.  
Cruella huffed, “Geez you don't have to bite our damn heads off!”  
“Well damn! There was a reason why we wanted to talk somewhere else!”  
The four women who had stormed into the dorm just stared at one another before turning their attention back to the two women on the couch.

Standing up, infuriated that they didn't get anywhere in their discussion Emma yelled at Ruby and Belle, “Let's go! I'm gonna go home so unless you want to walk all the way across campus we need to go, now!” Softening her voice, “We need to finish this later, ok?” She directed at Regina. The dark brunette nodded enthusiastically and got up to let the trio out. 

 

When the three dorm mates finally got back to their place they scattered, Emma to her room because she was furious that she didn't get to the bottom of the memory lapse from last night and the lovers stayed in the living room watching Wynonna Earp on tv.   
“Why do you think Emma is upset?” Belle asked Ruby.  
“I think it has to do with the thing with Regina. I think we may have interrupted the ‘talk’ between the two.” Using air quotes to emphasize her doubt of the actual talking that may or may not have occurred between the friends, with a knowing smirk.

 

Emma turned on her iPod and put on Imagine Dragons “Thunder” and tried to forget about Regina if for only one night. She's been friends with the wonderfully gorgeous raven haired woman since high school. They ran in separate crowds yet they found each other through their mutual love of art. But Regina's mother was strict with her about going into business as a college student even though she wanted to be an artist in whatever capacity she could. She was taking an art class in high school and Emma was in her class. She was drawn to the blonde’s incredible artistic ability and asked for some pointers. Emma stayed after school with Regina on the days she wasn't at cheerleading practice and gave her copious amounts of hints and tips on what she wanted to improve on. Regina's mother insisted that there was no money to be made with an art degree and that she must go into business or else she'd be disowned. So she reluctantly majored in business but remained friends with Emma to her mother’s disdain.

The next morning (Sunday), Emma got up grudgingly and took a hot shower. While she was showering she missed a phone call from the sable brunette.

*message*

**Regina** Emma it's Regina we really need to finish our talk. It's really important….uh….for reasons I'd rather not get into over the phone, but please call me when you get this message. Bye.

After getting out of the shower, drying off and dressing in her paint splattered overalls with a pink and grey flannel shirt decorated in the same manner over it, she put her hair up in a messy ponytail. Emma went straight to her easel and heard noises coming through her bedroom door from across the living room in Ruby's bedroom. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, ‘Great now I'm subjected to listening to them have morning sex?’ It's not like she hasn't had to listen to them before, but she just wasn't in the mood to overhear them go at it this morning. Still extremely frustrated about not being able to settle the issue of ‘Did we or didn't we’ the previous evening, she threw her door open wide causing it to rebound off of her bedroom wall and stormed across the expansive living room to Ruby's room. “Come on you guys! I'm not really up to listening to you this morning!”  
“Sorry!” Ruby and Belle supplied simultaneously, giggling after their comment. Hearing scuffling around in the brunettes room she emerged in a skimpy white tank top that left little to the imagination and red boyshorts, “What's irking you this morning?”   
“Nothing!”   
“Clearly” Ruby growled bitingly as she shuffled towards the coffee maker yawning.   
“I'm just upset because Regina and I didn't finish our conversation last night, hell it barely even started! We told you guys we needed our space to talk and yet you four appeared like you were right on our heels!”  
“Well right after you left the beach, Robin and Killian got really drunk and started fighting with everyone. Accusing all the guys of stealing you and Regina from them so we left!”  
‘If they only knew how I felt about Regina they probably either would've stopped fighting with the other guys and started in on me or just laughed in my face, thinking there was no chance of Regina ever liking me back, which they're probably right’ Emma spoke internally. Letting out a deep breath feeling resigned, she decided to follow Ruby's suit and poured herself a cup of coffee that was more sugar and cream than coffee itself. As she sat down at the kitchen table she started remembering Friday night once again.


	5. Memory Interrupted

\----------  
With Regina's arms around her neck they barely moved to the song playing on Emma's iPod deck, her arms around the waist of the shorter woman she gripped her hips firmly, not wanting to ever let go. She felt her heart beat tempestuously in her chest thinking about the beauty in her grip. Regina leaned in and brushed her lips against Emma's kissing her with a passion that the flaxen haired woman returned twofold. Emma swallowed a moan from her “friend” as she stroked her tongue on blood red lips begging for permission to explore the woman's mouth. With permission granted willingly Regina had reciprocated with fervor, nipping rose pink lips then soothing with her tongue. They were lost in time and each other, hoping, no praying that time never started again.   
\----------  
Shaken out of the memory by a loud crash in Ruby's room followed by a pained moan, “Baby, are you ok?” Ruby asked with quandary.  
“You really need to clean your room Ruby! I'm gonna end up breaking my neck if you don't!”  
“Oh but what a lovely neck it is!”  
Shaking her head Emma just grumbled under her breath, “Give me a break already.” Taking a big gulp of her “pseudo” coffee. Belle emerged from her girl’s disaster of a room blanketed in a bedsheet.  
“Ok just a quick question for you Belle. You do know you have your own room right with clothes might I add.You guys can spend nights in there without the threat of impending death and subjecting me to the post coital aftermath. Just a thought.” 

 

Regina mumbled in her sleep, “Emma….yes…” She had fallen asleep after calling Emma. She hadn't gotten much reprieve from her sapphic thoughts the night before so she was exhausted from simply attempting to sleep.   
\----------  
Regina reached around Emma's neck pulling her closer, if that's even possible, and deepened the kiss that she had initiated in the beginning of their erotic exchange. Their tongues dueling for control neither one of them wanted to give up, Emma winning. This time. Moving her hands from the taller woman's neck, down her shoulders then her sides finally landing on her lower back above her behind, the brunette broke the kiss suddenly, gasping for much needed air. “What are we doing?” She wondered aloud.  
Emma took a deep breath in then exhaled sharply, ”I don't know, but I don't care either”   
\----------  
“Regina! Get up! It's 11am already!” Mal shouted at her as she stood in her doorway.   
“Mmph, huh? WHAT DO YOU WANT!!”  
“Geez, crabby much?”   
“Sorry I just didn't get much sleep last night.”  
“Why, what's on your mind?”   
“Just trying to remember Friday night that's all.” The woman exhaled telling a white lie, not mentioning the memories that have come back thus far.   
Peeking her head into Regina's room, Cruella said,”Uh huh, like we believe you. You've been pretty hush hush about the whole Emma thing, what's going on between you two? Because something is, you can feel it when you two are in the same room together.”   
Starting to get self conscious Regina shrugged her shoulders, “I don't know and it's none of your business!”  
“Ok, ok no need to get hostile, we're just a little concerned seeing as how Robin has been acting like an ass lately.” Mal supplied.  
“Yeah we just want to know so Mal can start building a defense against him.” Cruella jokingly put out there.   
“Ok I'm getting up! I still need to talk to Emma about it before I talk to you guys, ok? Now I'm gonna go take a shower so please get out of my room.” They just stood there questioning Regina's motives for shooing them out of her bedroom. “NOW!” The dark haired beauty barked.   
“Geez, she needs to get laid or something!” Mal proclaimed to Cruella as they walked away from her bedroom. 

Fifteen minutes later she emerged from her bathroom with a fluffy purple towel wrapped around her curvaceous frame with a matching towel between her hands rubbing her black hair vigorously trying to dry it. Checking her phone to see if Emma had called her she was disheartened to see that she hadn't. Just then her phone started ringing with a generic ringtone.   
“Hello? Hi Robin...what? Hold on….why are you yelling at me? You're where? In jail? Why? Disturbing the peace? So what do you want me to do about it? BAIL YOU OUT?!!No way! Be a big boy and get yourself out of this mess. I'm sorry. Goodbye!”  
Feeling outraged Regina decided to get out her drawing supplies and go down to the beach to calm down and to brush the dust off of her artist “chops”. 

 

After being bullied into having a pancake breakfast with her sickeningly sweet dorm mates Emma finally went back to her room, noticing that she had missed a call she retrieved her phone and saw it was from Regina, her mood perked up a little bit. Listening to the message her heart started thumping wildly at the prospect of them finishing their discussion, hopefully on a high note. She knew deep down in her heart she had always liked the woman a little more than she should but she hadn't thought anything of it until Regina started acting a little differently towards her after Robin and her had been going out a few months. She had begun to be a little more touchy-feely, always trying to touch her and seemingly not wanting to leave her side when they were in a room full of people or hell even a room with a few people. The blonde had noticed this because she had started to observe little things about the brunette. The way she smiled at the silliest little jokes, the way her eyes lit up when art was being discussed or the way her neck and chest flushed whenever she became embarrassed. ‘Yeah, something is definitely going on but I need to find out what before I do anything about it.’ She promised herself. She smiled at the idea that there could be something more but wanted to hold onto doubt to protect her heart from possible disappointment. “What I need to do is break up with Killian, before it becomes harder than it already is going to be.” mumbling under her breath.  
“Why would you break up with Killian?” Belle questioned.  
Noticing she had forgotten to close her bedroom door when she entered it she now instantly regretted not doing so. “Uh I umm...can't really talk about it right now I need to return a phone call to Regina.”  
“Oh that's what I came here to tell you. She's in the living room with Ruby, blabbering away about some tv show she's been watching on Netflix, waiting for you.”  
Emma's eyes got saucer like and she started running around her room looking for something suitable to wear like she was going on a first date.   
“What are you doing? What's wrong with you? It's just Regina.” Belle commented on her odd behavior. Then it dawned on her, ‘Oh my god! Emma likes Regina! No wonder they've both been acting out of sorts when the other is around these past months!’ Closing the door behind her Belle whispered low, “You like her don't you? You like Regina!”  
“What? No! That's ridiculous! I've known her for years why would I just now start liking her? If I even did, which I don't!” She denied vehemently.  
“Yes you do! You're acting like I did when I first started figuring out how I felt about Ruby!”  
“Whatever, just help me find something to wear so I don't look like the slob that I so obviously am!”  
Smirking Belle shook her head, “You look fine, comfy but fine.”  
Expelling a breath she didn't know she held, “Fine.” 

Regina was sitting on the desert tan couch with Ruby as Emma approached her dressed in her art clothes, with Belle trailing behind her. Regina thought, ‘God she looks beautiful.’ Emma grinned nervously at Regina as Belle and Ruby looked on at the two women before them.   
“I came by to see if you wanted to go to the beach with me. To draw or paint and finally talk, if you want to that is.” Regina rambled.   
“Of course, I was just about to return your call. I got a little distracted so I didn't realize you had called until a few minutes ago.” Eyes glancing at the two sweethearts. “Let me get my sketchbook and pencils then we can go.” Smiling ear to ear.   
Ruby peered at the two friends then at Belle with a knowing look. Smiling at Belle, Ruby came to the conclusion Belle had earlier “Oh my god they like each other! I mean they like like each other!” Belle just grinned like a madwoman and nodded enthusiastically.


	6. Interrupted Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you are waiting for the ladies to tell each other how they feel about each other. Well it's coming in chapter 8 most likely after a couple more flashbacks. Smut will happen too.

Regina sat indian style on a plaid blanket on the sand, the smell of the salty air wafting through her nose, Ray - Ban sunglasses on, and her sketchbook on her lap facing Emma. The latter rested on the beach, breeze lazily blowing through her blonde locks, with her knees pulled up and her sketchbook on her lap. “So Robin called me earlier….from jail of all places, can you believe that?” Mentioning while she was doing a quick sketch of her subject matter.   
“Actually I kind of can believe he called YOU. I mean he is your boyfriend right?” Emma was doing the same as her friend, a quick sketch before getting into details.   
“Yes I suppose he is, but hopefully not for long.”  
The blonde’s eyes widened drastically, “What do you mean ‘hopefully not for long’?”  
“Well….” she drew out, “I'm just not attracted to him anymore, do you know what I mean?”  
“Yeah I do, I feel the same way about Killian, I'm just not into him anymore. So are you going to break up with him then?”   
“Yes I think I am, I'm interested in someone else anyway.”  
“Really?” Emma hummed curiously, wiggling her eyebrows comedically “may I ask who?”   
Regina began panicking, not knowing exactly what to say so she changed the direction of the conversation, “So what about you? Are you gonna break up with Killian?”she inquired hopefully.   
“Yeah I'm going to, I just feel a lot of unnecessary pressure to stay with him just because he's willing to postpone going into the Navy for me, and don't think I didn't notice the subject change.”  
“What about the other person you're interested in? Have you figured out if they feel the same way?”  
“No but I figured if SHE feels the same way she'll either tell me or show me in some way.” Emma gasped, quickly slapping a hand over her mouth realizing the she had told Regina it was a woman she was interested in.   
It was Regina's turn to go wide eyed, she flushed suddenly and got a warm feeling along with butterflies swarming in her stomach at the prospect of her having a chance, “Sh-she?”   
The wavy haired blonde just looked at the sand underneath her feet “Ummm yeah, is that a problem?” She started getting a little defensive.   
“No! Not at all! I think it's great! I hope she returns your feelings, you deserve happiness.” The brunette commented with a fake smile plastered across her face. ‘Even if it's not with me.’ Regina thought to herself.   
Returning the fake smile weakly “Thank you. I knew you'd understand.”   
As silence and the salty air enveloped them, not knowing what exactly to say, they just continued to sketch unaware that the other one was drawing her friend sitting across from her.   
“So what are you going to do about Robin? You know, him being in jail and everything.” Emma probed.  
“Well I told him that he was a big boy, to get himself out of the mess he got himself into, that I wasn't going to bail him out.”  
“Wow that was a little too much tough love don't you think?”   
“I'm not going to be a mat for him to wipe his feet on! I'm tired of trying to pretend that I love him when I don't any longer!” Regina was visibly shaking with frustration and anger. Her blonde companion stretched over toward her and latched onto her arm with her hand trying to comfort her. She gently placed her hand over Emma's rubbing her thumb across her knuckles tenderly. Their eyes locked and deep brown gazed lovingly into emerald. Then they were suddenly shaken out of their own little world when Ruby came running towards them with Belle close behind her.   
“You won't believe what Killian just did!” The chestnut brunette exclaimed. “He just picked Robin up from jail and they went to Mexico!”  
Wait….wh...what?!” the golden tressed woman gasped “how do you know?”  
“We all got emails saying that they were sorry but they had made plans to go to Mexico so that Killian could meet up with the U.S. Navy and Robin could start a forestry internship there and since things weren't going too well for your relationships they figured you wouldn't mind. Too bad they were too big of cowards to break up with you both in person.”   
“Well I guess that kind of solves one problem of ours right Regina?”   
“Problem? What problem?” Belle questioned.  
“Uh nothing, forget it….” Emma grabbed her head, shaking it in the process.   
“NO! I want to know what's going on!!” Ruby spat.   
“When we figure that out we'll tell you. I promise.” The blonde crossed her heart and held up three fingers like the Girl Scouts did “I swear.”  
Mumbling something about “never tell me anything anymore….” Ruby backed off and stormed off like a spoiled child with Belle following behind her, deciding to leave the two girls alone again.  
“Well I suppose that's our cue to go home huh.” Emma suggested disgruntled.   
Taking in a slow deep breath and exhaling sharply Regina nodded her head “Yes I suppose so.” Retorted unhappily.

Dropping Regina off at her dorm Emma gave her a friendly hug. As they were locked in their embrace they both sighed, comfortable in the others caring arms. Emma took in a deep breath, the lingering odor of crisp apple and vanilla of Regina's shampoo attacking her senses. After a significant amount of time they reluctantly released one another and stared into the others eyes, they both started to drift toward each other, Regina's eyes flickered from green eyes to soft pink lips. Just as her palm began to move toward a flushed pink cheek, Mal and Cruella bound out of the dorms almost plowing into the two women loitering in front of the doors causing them to practically leap apart.  
“Whoa! What's going on here?” Cruella asked stopping suddenly beside Regina.   
“Uh...um...nothing. I was just dropping Regina off before I headed back to my dorm.”   
“Well we're headed to the mall, do you want to come?” Mal asked the brunette.  
“Yeah we're planning on getting a new outfit for a going away party this weekend.” Cruella supplied the excuse.  
“Who's going away party?” Both Regina and Emma said simultaneously.  
Looking at the both of the girls Mal explained “Well ours of course!” Cruella nodded affirming Mal’s proclamation.   
“Oh yes...I forgot you two were going home this summer.” The brunette remembered. “I'll go with you.” Turning back to her friend “I'll talk to you later ok Emma?” She offered quietly.   
“Yeah...call me, please.” the blonde turned to walk away when the brunette caught her hand.   
“I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to talk but we'll talk the next time we see each other ok?” Regina whispered.   
“Ok.” Emma said sullenly.

 

Trudging through the dorm door Emma threw her sketchbook and pencils on the coffee table and plopped down onto the couch slumping down into the cushions. Ruby almost missed her as she strolled out of her room. “What are you doing home so early? Did Belle and I interrupt you guys again?” She grinned with a knowing look in her eyes.   
“Yeah you kinda did but it's ok. We weren't really doing anything but drawing.” She replied grumbling without looking at her dorm mate.   
“Uh huh” Ruby whispered quietly but Emma picked up on it and rolled her eyes in response. “Well maybe you two can talk before the party this next weekend. Seeing as it's Sunday you have all week to talk to her, don't worry about it so much.”  
“Yeah you're right, thanks Rubes.”  
“That's what I'm here for Ems.” Hugging her blonde friend. 

Regina, Mal and Cruella strode in through the dorm with numerous bags in hand “Ah shopping therapy is so satisfying don't you ladies think so?” Cruella sang rhetorically.   
“That is so true Cru.” Mal answering her anyway.   
Regina stayed silent, even though she had lots to say nothing pertained to their current conversation.   
“You've been awfully quiet all day, is everything ok?”  
“Yeah, I'm just frustrated. Emma and I still haven't talked, not really. We were interrupted by Ruby and Belle. They told us that Killian picked Robin up from jail and headed to Mexico.”  
“What?!!” Both of her friends exclaimed.  
“Apparently Robin has a forestry internship there and Killian is meeting up with the US Navy down there. He knows he has to go through bootcamp but they decided to make an exception since his older brother serves on the ship that's going to be docking there for a few days.” She explained.  
“So they just left you and Emma?! What assholes!” Mal spat. Cruella just stood there in the middle of the living room stunned.   
“We're fine with it, we were going to break it off with them anyway.”   
Struggling to get to her room Mal yelled “Gimme a minute to put my stuff down and we can do a mini fashion show!” Trying to change the subject.   
“You and Cruella can do it I need to call Emma, sorry.”   
Mal scowled at the raven haired woman “Fine but you have to join us after you're done!”   
“Alright.”

Placing her bags on top of her bed, Regina grabbed her iPhone out of her purple Michael Kors purse and pressed Emma's number out of her contacts list. She started shaking with nervous energy, ready to talk to Emma about what she remembered and how she felt about her. It rang once...twice...three times.   
“Hello.” She smiled widely when she heard Emma's soft voice. She could still smell her scent, cinnamon and chocolate from their hug earlier.   
“Hi” she was anxious, for the first time she knew exactly how she felt about her dear friend and planned on telling her.


	7. Women That Wonder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient! I have more flashbacks and eventual recognition of the women’s feelings coming in the next couple of chapters. It’ll happen!!

“Hello.” Regina repeated herself.  
“You already said that.” Emma chuckled “Cat got your tongue?” She jokingly asked.  
“I just….umm….need to tell you something but I don't want to do it over the phone.” She hesitated, twirling her short hair around a finger.  
Hesitation in her voice “I know I do too but I don't want to talk about it over the phone either, but every time we've been getting together lately we get interrupted and it's getting annoying.”  
“Precisely my thoughts. So how are we going to solve this problem we have?”  
“Let me think on it and I'll let you know.”  
“Okay, I really think we need to seriously talk. Oh and I'd like to see what you were drawing. I didn't get a chance to before we were disrupted.” Smiling at the possibilities of what Emma could have been drawing.  
“Same here.”  
“Alright I better go, Mal and Cruella are putting on a mini fashion show with all of their new clothes, so I have to join them.” She giggled softly into her phone.  
“Hahaha ok have fun, sweetheart.” Emma gasped not believing that she just let that slip.  
Regina's jaw dropped in shock at the term of affection not knowing if it was a friendly one or one of a more romantic nature but then she developed a gigantic grin from ear to ear. “I will, darlin’.” Then she hung up still smiling, leaving the blonde speechless.

Hours turned into one day, then two, then on the third day Emma came up with a solution to their problem. She grasped her blood red iPhone and pressed Regina's number from her contacts list. The phone rang and rang, just when she was going to hang up someone picked up the phone.”  
“Hello?” The mysterious person answered.  
“Uh hi, is Regina there?”  
“Yes she is but she's in the shower. Can I take a message?”  
“Umm just tell her Emma called.”  
“Alright I will.”  
“Thanks.”  
“You're welcome. Have a nice day.” The person said politely but clipped, concluding their conversation.  
“You too.” It was too late the voice was gone.

‘That's odd I wonder who that was.’ Emma frowned then searched her brain going through Regina and her friends trying to match a face to the voice to no avail. ‘Damnit I hope it wasn't someone she likes. But what if it is, I have no claim to her. I haven't even told her how I feel. Wait exactly how do I feel? I know I like her, but we couldn't have a relationship, could we? Wait what am I thinking Regina is just a good friend. And she has no feelings for me….does she?’ ‘No she can't. That would be too easy.’ Running her fingers through her soft golden mane she rummaged for answers within herself but couldn't really come up with any that would tell her how Regina might feel. 

There was a knock at her bedroom door then the person, who just happened to be Belle, just walked in without waiting for her to answer as usual.  
“Hey Ems, we were just wondering what you were doing.”  
Staring at Belle for a second with an ‘are you serious’ look on her face. Then looking down at her clothes then back to the light brunette, she was in her painting grubbies standing next to her easel. A brush in one hand and a full palette in the other, the smell of paint permeating the air.  
“Sorry, stupid question. Well, Ruby and I were wondering if you wanted to go to the movies?”  
Sighing Emma squeezed the bridge of her nose and looked at Belle with an exasperated face.  
Her girlfriend bellowing from the living room from the sound of it wondered “Well, what'd she say?”  
Turning around slightly Belle shouted back “I don't know, she hasn't answered yet, gimme a minute babe.”  
“Well tell her to hurry up, the movie starts in about an hour and I'd like to at least get a decent seat. It is premiere week you know!”  
“I know that!” Spinning around to look at Emma “So do you want to, we're going to go see Wonder Woman, you love her.”  
Emma's eyes lit up a bit with the mention of her favorite superheroine “Abso-fuckin-lutely!! Let me get changed really quick and we'll go”  
“Okay.” moving around to meet Ruby's bright hazel eyes she yelled “She said yes Rubes!” Skipping over to her girlfriend.  
“Yessss!!” Ruby enthusiastically belted out from the living room pumping her fist.  
Dressed in a pair of worn jean shorts, signature white tank top and pair of red Sketchers, Emma popped out of her room practically bouncing, ready to go see her Wonder Woman on the big screen. 

Popcorn wafting through the front portion of the theater the trio got their tickets, moved to the concession area and got their snacks, an extra large popcorn with tons of butter to share and three medium drinks. Swiveling around Emma almost ran over the person standing behind them. “Oh crap, I'm so sorry!” Glancing up she first observes petite dark purple stemmed feet, moving her eyes up painfully slow she notices smooth olive skin on long luscious legs, form fitting pastel lavender shorts and a dark purple sleeveless top. She then recognized the epic smile on plump crimson lips as warm dark eyes gazed back at her that graced the face of Regina.  
“It's quite alright.”  
Taking in the stunning woman before her “What are you doing here?”  
“What do you think I'm doing here? I'm seeing Wonder Woman with Mal and Cru, how about you?”  
“We're seeing Wonder Woman too.” The blonde enthusiastically exclaimed. “Do you want to sit together?”  
Belle and Ruby, joining Emma, just smirked at each other “Yeah join us” Belle invited.  
“Sure I don't see why not.” Spinning around finding her friends strutting from the bathroom “Hey look who I found! Do you ladies want to sit together with these three delinquents?” Regina teased.  
Emma giggled and her cheeks started turning a light shade of pink.  
“Sure” Mal affirmed and Cruella nodded as well.  
“Okay let's go.” Emma nudged them toward the right theater. 

The girls sat in the back row, so they wouldn't have to worry about people kicking the back of their seats. Regina and Emma sat together in the middle with Ruby and Belle on Emma's right, and Mal and Cruella on Regina's left, popcorn in between Emma and Regina. The latter woman kept sneaking peeks at her blonde friend during the previews and would occasionally catch Emma studying her as well. They ate part of the popcorn and passed it around where it finally settled in between Ruby and Belle. The group snuggled down into their chairs as the other movie goers munched on popcorn and struggled with opening their cellophane wrapped treats, then the movie was underway. Ruby and Belle were holding hands trying to cuddle up together in the new reclining chairs the theater had recently invested in. Mal and Cruella’s eyes were glued to the screen and were slurping down their drinks in anticipation of the possible excitement that was ahead of them. Emma and Regina both were attempting, unsuccessfully, to pay attention to the movie. They were both distracted, to say the least, by each other's presence. Emma looked to her right, spying on Ruby and Belle cuddling, wishing it was her and the dark brunette sitting to her left. At that exact moment the same brunette swiveled her head towards the blonde, curious as to what she was looking at. Squinting in the dark towards the two lovebirds she viewed what Emma was staring at, she too wishing it was her and the golden beauty beside her. 

Partway through the movie there was a tense scene and it made Regina almost jump into Emma's lap. Whispering huskily “We can share this recliner if it will make you feel better.” Offering her seat to her close friend.  
“Umm no, but I do have to use the restroom, I'll be back.” Regina shakily responded, trying to get away to clear her head and steady her breathing.  
“Uhhh ok, I suppose.” Replying concerned.

In the restroom Regina went to the sink and turned on the cold water, getting a paper towel, she wet it and placed it on her forehead as the smell of disinfectant invaded her nostrils. Deeply sighing Regina started remembering more of the previous Friday night.

\----------

“What are we doing?” Regina wondered aloud.  
Emma took a deep breath in then exhaled sharply, ”I don't know, but I don't care either”  
Claiming the brunette’s mouth, she relished the taste of her lips and tongue, sharp apples and warm vanilla, wondering what the rest of her tasted like. The fair haired woman's hands traveled from her dance companions hips under her pants and panties to her butt, kneading her softly and slowly, enjoying the feel of the warm flesh in her hands. The raven tressed woman moaned but was silenced by her partner's supple pink lips, mouth and velvet tongue. The shorter woman moved her hands from the blonde's clothed behind to the hem of her shirt, teasing her by running her fingertips across the expanse of the taller woman's tone stomach. Breaking the kiss Emma's breath hitched in her pale throat as she continued to squeeze Regina's naked butt firmly, her lithe hands and fingers roamed from their placement up her back under her shirt towards her bra. Their faces so incredibly close together they were a few centimeters apart, breathing the same air both licking their lips tasting one another on them, mouths deliberately seeking out the other's lips and finding them. 

\----------

Regina came out of her flashback harshly gasping realizing that things with Emma had gone further than she had initially thought, but she was far from displeased with the revelation.  
Just then a blonde burst through the restroom door “Regina? Regina are you in here?” Just then she found the dark brunette standing at the sink with her eyes closed, paper towel in hand. “Are you okay?”  
Startled the shorter woman practically leapt out of her skin sharply turning to face her friend. “Yes, yes I'm alright.”  
“Are you sure because you've been in here for twenty minutes, I've been worried about you.” grabbing her hand, intertwining her fingers with Regina's she said “We can skip the rest of the movie and go to Granny's to finish that talk if you want.”  
“I'd like that but I'm still a little confused about something and I'm not quite ready to talk yet.”  
“You were the other day. What's happened to change things?” Emma said so softly as not to push her.  
Blushing deeply she offered “I've been remembering things from Friday, at least I think they're memories and I need to sort things out before we talk, please Emma try to understand.”  
Taken aback by Regina's small confession and feeling a little upset she just bowed her head and nodded without looking at her friend “Ok, that's fine, but soon please.” She begged.  
“Soon.” Was all Regina said and as they continued to hold one another's hand they made their way back to the theater to finish the movie.


	8. Coming Back To You

Friday night rolled around and Emma and Regina still hadn't had their talk yet, but Emma was determined to speak with her tonight. She had finally managed to get the over amorous couple that are her dorm mates into her sunshine yellow VW bug and they were headed toward Regina, Mal and Cruella's place for their long awaited going away fiesta.

Knocking on the hardwood door Emma heard Ruby and Belle giggling behind her as she strained to hear anything from the other side of the door besides Kendrick Lamar’s Humble ear thumping beat blasting away. With no answer coming from the dorm Ruby lightly shoved Emma aside and started violently pounding on the poor door with fervor with her petite pale fist. Hearing the music de-escalate slightly, the door to the students abode was flung wide open and Mal appeared with a crooked smirk on her pale face “Well, come in already!”

Ruby just rolled her eyes and took Belle’s hand lovingly meandering into the place with Emma tagging behind them. 

The dorm was immaculately cleaned, snacks were in the black and white dressed kitchen off to the right of the spacious living room on the table and counters. The keg was placed in its usual position on the balcony. They were some of the first of the people there so there was plenty of alcohol and food available. Ruby and Belle headed straight for the alcohol. Being the lush she was, Ruby grabbed an entire bottle of Captain Morgan for herself and maybe Belle if she decided to share, which she usually did. Emma grabbed a cheap plastic cup to get herself a beer, feeling like she was going to need to have something in her in order to help her relax. She was as tense as a cat surrounded by rabid dogs and didn’t know what to do about it except to drink to relieve the tension. 

Strolling back to the living room she was stopped dead in her tracks by a spectacularly gorgeous creature that was emerging from its lair. Regina floated into the room like an angel sent from heaven. She was in a deep crimson skirt that went down to just above her knees, and a sleeveless black silk shirt that showed off her toned yet feminine arms and to finish it off she wore one inch heels that matched her skirt. Her makeup was subtle, yet Emma noticed how the smokey addition brought out her dark chocolate eyes and made her blood red lips stand out even more than usual. Staring at her lips returned Emma to last Friday night.

 

———-

 

Emma began walking Regina back toward her bed on the far side of the room until the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed causing her to come to a stop. All the while their lips moved together in sync like they were dancers in a ballet, tongues moving with one another, caressing and moving against each other lovingly. The taller woman’s hands traveled from the brunette’s back around her front toward the buttons on her shirt. She broke their passionate kiss and looked into the shorter woman’s nearly black eyes silently asking for permission to continue her work. Receiving a crooked smirk she continued her ascent to the top of her blouse painstakingly unbuttoning one button at a time revealing feather soft olive skin, she licked her lips like she was ravenous and she was, for Regina.   
The latter grasped the hem of the blonde’s shirt slowly hoisting it up almost over her head. Stopping as the shirt was covering her head Regina set her lips to work as they attacked the top of her partner’s breasts, placing kisses on them, then they moved to her tone abs feeling her muscles twitch in anticipation. She dipped her tongue into her belly button causing Emma to gasp sharply then shudder as she exhaled….

 

———-

 

“Uh...hello?” Someone was waving their hand in front of her face, “are you alright Emma?”

Shaking her head lightly she came back to reality she found that she was shivering, and excited to say the least, “Um yeah I’m ok thanks.” Still not realizing who was speaking to her. As her eyes focused in front of her she discovered it was none other than the woman in her memories staring at her concerned. 

“Are you sure, you’re awfully flushed” Regina made a note of it then reached to place the back of her hand on her heated forehead, “you’re not coming down with something are you?” 

Batting Regina’s hand away playfully, “No I’m perfectly fine!” She tried to assure her friend. 

“Alright, if you say so.” She said hesitantly eyeing Emma carefully. 

Staring at Regina, Emma’s mouth dropped open so widely it could catch flies. “Uhh...ummm I have to go to the bathroom really quick….sorry.” 

“Are you positive you’re alright? You’re shivering!” 

“Yes I’m fine! I just need to catch my breath really quick.” Emma said forcefully. 

“Well we can go to the balcony, that way you can catch your breath and I can still talk to you.” 

Straining for an excuse to gather herself before Regina finds out how aroused she is she simply relents, “Okay I guess that’ll work.”

“Good.” The sable haired woman says happily. 

They move to the large balcony where people had converged but were too busy getting beer and drinking to talk and make too much noise. Emma sat down on a chair next to an outside table as Regina stood next to the chair opposite hers, “Uhummm.” The blonde cleared her throat trying not to look at the raven tressed woman across from her, afraid that she’ll lose control and jump Regina right there on the dorm balcony. 

“Hey, look at me!” She expelled forcefully at the taller woman. 

“I can’t.” She was facing Regina but wasn’t looking directly at her. 

“Wh-what? Why not!” She cried out flabbergasted. 

“Because.” 

“Don’t give me an infantile answer you know how much I hate that! Because why?”

Emma shot up suddenly out of her metal filigreed chair and ran to the bathroom, away from Regina leave her stunned due to the blonde’s out of character behavior. 

After cleaning herself up Emma briefly gazed into the mirror sighing, shaking her head sadly she snapped up her plastic cup and decided to head out to the balcony cautiously for more beer, wary of Regina’s whereabouts. The shorter of the two women was standing right outside of the bathroom waiting for Emma to decide to come back out and join the rest of the world, upset with her for abandoning her on the balcony. The two women locked eyes then Belle strolled up to the duo, “Hey Emma can I talk to you for a minute?” 

Emma’s eyes move to Belle’s and she nods her head jerkily and enthusiastically. Regina groans irritated. “Emma what in the hell are you doing?! You left Regina out on the balcony alone, waiting for you in order to talk to you!”

“How in the world do you know that?”

“Oh come on! I’m not blind, you know.” She explains, “Ruby and I know you like her.”

“Of course I like her! She’s my best friend!” She replies sarcastically.

“No we know you ignorant woman, you like her like her. Like you want to be uhhh...how do I say this, romantically involved with her.” 

Groaning, Emma puts her face in her hands, “Is it that obvious?” She asks, her voice muffled. 

“Painfully so honey.” Belle offers as she rubs Emma’s forearm Ruby stumbles toward her girlfriend and her dorm mate. 

“What’s sssso painful? What arrrrre we talking about? Hmmm?” Ruby slurs. “Ooooh I bet I know! How she’s painfully in love with ‘Gina!” 

Blushing a deep crimson Emma sauntered past Ruby and Belle toward the kitchen to get something to eat really quick. 

On the other side of the room Regina watches the exchange between the dorm mates and flounces off to her room, slamming the door behind her. Closing her eyes as she squeezes them tightly tears start emerging from them in droves she starts wiping the tears from the deep chocolate orbs she begins to remember more of Friday night….

 

———-

 

Stopping as the shirt was covering Emma’s head Regina set her lips to work as they attacked the top of her partner’s breasts, placing kisses on them, then they moved to her tone abs feeling her muscles twitch in anticipation and dipped her tongue into her belly button. Gasping sharply Emma shuddered as she exhaled, moaning huskily she clutched Regina’s head. Regina started pulling her shirt over her head again completing the task in one quick motion, she grins softly at Emma who smiles right back locking lips with her, swiping her tongue along Regina’s plump lower lip begging for entrance to explore her mouth with her tongue. Giving her permission without hesitation the blonde maps her mouth and commits it to memory, they both fight for dominance and call it a draw, each one giving and taking equally. They slowly fall into bed without breaking the kiss, Regina in her unbuttoned midnight blue sleeveless blouse and Emma in just her red sports bra. 

 

———-

Taking in a sharp breath Regina’s eyes fly open as she realizes how the memory affected her in a delicious yet irritating way. Moaning grumpily she sits up from her bed, runs her fingers through her short sable hair and stands up determined to get Emma alone to discuss what she does remember of last weekend and attempt to find out if Emma remembers anything and if she does what, how she feels about it and what they are going to do about it. 

Swinging the door open so determined that it hits the wall and bounces off, she walks straight over to Emma, says nothing grabs her hand and forcefully drags her away from Ruby and Belle toward the balcony once more. 

“We are going to talk and we are going to talk until I’m satisfied with our discussion, no ifs, ands or buts about it!


	9. I Admit pt. 1

Being dragged through the living room, Emma began having another flashback…

 

———-

 

Lying Regina on the bed Emma stood up staring at her like she was the rarest creature from the deepest forests in the Amazon, deep appreciation, lust and desire lingered in her eyes. “Holy crap, you are gorgeous! So incredibly beautiful.” Emma complimented enthusiastically, breathing heavily from their lengthy kisses. 

Blushing profusely Regina shyly whispered, “You aren’t so bad yourself.” Loud enough for Emma to hear. 

Lying down next to the brunette Emma leaned over her and lowered her lips toward her friends ear whispering so quietly she almost missed what Emma was saying, “I want to do so many things to you and have for a very long time.” Her breath tickling the shell of her ear and neck. 

“Then why haven’t you? Because I’ve wanted to do things to you too.” 

“Well because you’re with Robin and I’m with Killian, but I simply don’t care anymore.” 

“I’m done with Robin, all I want is you.” 

Smashing her lips to Regina’s, Emma began playing with the button on her jean shorts, attempting to undo them with her warm hands unsuccessfully. “Sorry I’m used to Killian already having his pants down around his ankles by now.” The blonde offered chuckling lightly. 

“It’s alright, let me.” She said her hands wandering down to the top of her shorts. 

“No, I want to do it.” Emma said lightly moving the brunette’s hands and placing them above her head.   
Letting out a breath of anticipation the blonde furrowed her brows in concentration, focusing on the task at hand. She finally popped the button on Regina’s shorts as the brunette lifted her hips to help them slide down her olive skinned thighs. Getting up off the bed Emma pulled them off of the brunette in one swift motion, throwing them haphazardly in her room. Simply gazing at the dark tressed woman was getting her excited beyond belief, she was feeling the slick pooling of warm moisture in between her thighs. Scaling the bed once more the blonde settled next to her partner moving a stray lock of dark chocolate hair from her face, “I can’t believe you’re here, with me, like this.” Emma expressed, tucking the strand of sable hair behind her ear as she nibbled her earlobe then soothing it with her tongue. Working her way down her neck sucking on her pulse point she bit laving it afterward to soothe it. Emma continued her search for more and more available skin to be kissed, nibbled or bitten finding it in abundance, she kept her sight on her goal. Regina was whimpering in unbridled pleasure, wordlessly complimenting the flaxen haired woman as she ran her fingers through Emma’s hair her hands finding a comfortable spot to hold her head. 

 

———-

 

“Emma! What is going on with you? You keep spacing out!” Regina asked throwing her hands in the air pulling the taller woman out of her trancelike state. 

“I keep remembering stuff from last Friday, okay!” She supplied truthfully with tension in her shoulders. 

Gasping sharply Regina’s hand flew to her mouth. “You too?”

“What do you mean ‘you too’? You’ve been remembering stuff too? And said nothing?!” Almost pulling her hair out as she placed her hands on her head.

Hanging her head shamefully, Regina glanced at Emma with her half lidded eyes, “Yes, I just didn’t know if it was real or not, or even how to interpret the memories.” 

“Well shit, we definitely need to talk now!” Emma insisted strongly to Regina knowing it was going to be intense. 

“Okay but we need to go somewhere quiet to talk, somewhere we won’t get interrupted again, any ideas?” 

“Uh we could always go to the beach again?” seeing the brunette nod she came up with a plan of sorts, “Can Ruby and Belle crash here if they want to?” 

“It’s fine with me, let me ask Mal and Cruella, but I’m sure it’s alright with them.” 

Once things were settled the two friends headed off for the beach.

 

They were moving silently in Emma’s beast of a car, not knowing what to say or how to start a conversation. It was difficult for the both of them to stay quiet for so long in the others’ presence without discussing something, school, family or even boyfriends. 

“Umm why are we being so awkward with each other? We’re best friends, we can tell each other anything.” Emma suddenly asked gripping the steering wheel tightly. 

“I really don’t know except it could have something to do with our memories.” Regina said sarcastically, “I know that’s what it is for me.” she replied coming off more sincere.

Silence spread out before them thickening the air with tension once more. Regina began to think harder on that night…

 

———-

 

Regina’s hands in Emma’s hair was driving the blonde crazy, she could tell by her increased breathing and moans. As Emma moved on top of Regina she passionately kissed the top of her perky breasts marking them as hers. The brunette was getting more and more aroused by the tingling of Emma’s breath on her skin causing goosebumps to erupt on her flawless olive skin. The blonde was inching her way up kissing her neck then nipping her jaw then finally kissing her kiss swollen lips tasting her once more. Emma pulled back gazing, in awe that she was with this beautiful woman, into eyes black with lust. She stroked her left eyebrow gently with her thumb before stroking the bridge of her nose then claimed her lips passionately. Regina reciprocated the kiss fully not hesitating in the slightest. The brunette ran her fingertips up and down Emma’s sides causing her to tremble before stopping at the back of her sports bra attempting to unclasp the bra unsuccessfully. 

Giggling nervously, “I’m afraid I can’t do this smoothly or even by myself, can you help me?” Regina asked blushing at her ineptitude. 

Smiling gently at her, “Of course, I don’t think I’ll be able to undo yours smoothly either.” Emma reciprocated embarrassed by her own inadequacy. 

Sitting up Emma reached around her back and unclasped her sports bra letting it fall off of her arms throwing it somewhere in the room with her shirt and Regina’s shorts. 

The latter woman just gasped, stunned by Emma’s beauty, “My God you’re breathtaking!” She whispered huskily her voice laced with lust. 

Emma just blushed from the compliment trying to hide a smile, “Not even as close as to how unbelievably mesmerizing you are.” 

Regina leaned up and undid her bra pulling it off as well before noticing Emma still had her shorts on, “You’re wearing way too many clothes still.” 

“My sincerest apologies my Queen.” Emma replied trying to sound proper. 

“It’s quite alright but what are you going to do to remedy it?” Regina countered attempting to sound regal. 

Emma stood up, gazed into those big brown doe eyes and began to remove her shorts so painstakingly slow that Regina was going insane from the anticipation. The sable haired woman stood up suddenly in front of the blonde invading her personal space, which was more than fine with her, then knelt before her and proceeded to drag the jean shorts down Emma’s shapely creamy legs until they hit the floor. 

 

———-

 

“Regina!” Bellowed the flaxen haired woman, “Are you okay?”

“Huh? Oh! Yes, yes I’m fine sorry I was ummm…” 

Hazarding a guess, “Don’t tell me, you were having a flashback am I right?” 

Sighing feeling a bit defeated, “Yes I was. It’s been happening more and more lately.” 

“Yeah it’s been happening to me too.” Emma breathed out sharply trying to explain, “Well we’re here.”

Nodding Regina got out of the ‘metal coffin’ as she called it, helped Emma get the beach blanket from the car as she kept taking long glances at her friend wondering how she felt or would feel once she told her how she felt about her. They walked in strained silence down to the beachfront, laid out the blanket and plopped down onto it. 

“So how are we going to start this conversation?” Regina inquired softly with her legs drawn up to her chest feeling vulnerable. 

“I guess we just talk about what we remember first, then go from there.”

“Okay well what do you remember? I woke up….” she hesitated “naked, how about you?” 

“Yeah I woke up naked too. With you lying next to me, snoring.” Emma chuckles lightly leaning back on her hands, legs straight out in front of her ankles crossed.

“Hey! I do not snore!” Regina shouted shooting daggers at the blonde. 

“Yeah you do, but it was cute. Like a kitten purring.” She complimented. 

“Well, I remember going into your room and dancing with you, slow dancing.” Her olive skin started turning pink, “And then we kissed.” 

“Yeah, I definitely remember that. We umm….kissed a lot if I’m remembering it right.” 

“Yes we did.” Regina began getting heated from the memory of the long, drawn out kisses where she didn’t want them to stop, ever. 

“And then we….uh we….ummm….started to undress each other.” Emma blushed furiously as she looked down, reliving those precious moments. Getting aroused she had to clench her thighs together to relieve some of the tension occurring in her core. 

They remained sitting there, emerald eyes lifting up gazing into deep chocolate orbs, waiting for the other to continue talking. Longing to take the other into their arms and having their sinful way with them. 

Regina scooted closer to Emma on the blanket, wanting desperately to put her arms around her but thought against it until they talked, “Okay before we go any further we need to talk about how we feel not just about what we remember.” 

Emma nodded then sighed resigned, finally ready to tell Regina how she felt about her and what she thinks happened. 

 

I know some of you are getting frustrated with the two ladies not talking about how they feel but it’ll come next chapter I promise! Thx for sticking with me too!! Love ya all!!


	10. I Admit pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally talk.... thank you for being so incredibly patient guys!!

Emma nodded and ran her fingers through her golden hair then before sighing in resignation. She was anxious, finally ready to tell Regina how she felt about her and what she thinks happened. 

“Okay, when I woke up I was in shock. Not because I was in bed naked with you but because I couldn’t believe we might have….you know….and I couldn’t remember it, any of it. So I was freaking the hell out, thinking that maybe you would remember and either hate me or wake up, not remember and avoid me altogether. ” Emma blurted out, the verbal dam finally breaking, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

Regina was stunned into silence temporarily by Emma’s confession, “Wow, well that’s a relief of sorts.” 

Emma just looked at her like she didn’t hear what she had said. She shook her head in an attempt to rid herself of her impending tears, “A relief? How?” 

“Well I felt the same way. The possibility that we had had sex and that I didn’t remember, I was scared that you would remember, hate me and never talk to me again.” Regina admitted. 

“Oh I could never hate you Regina, never in a million years.” 

“So what do you think happened?” 

“I personally feel like I took advantage of you. You were drunk and vulnerable because of your feelings for Robin and I took advantage of the situation. I’m so sorry.” Emma hung her head down in shame. 

“Emma Swan! You never took advantage of me! I may have been a little drunk but I was in full possession of my faculties! And may I add you were drunk too! I could say the same about me taking advantage of you!” Regina spewed verbally. 

Emma rolled her forest green eyes dramatically, “Please, I don’t think you could take advantage of me if I was completely unconscious. You’re not that kind of person.” 

“So I have an important question for you then,” time seemed to stretch out as she paused. “Do you have feelings for me?” She hopefully inquired, biting her full lower lip between pearly teeth.

Pulling her shapely legs up toward her chest to essentially steady herself for rejection, hands starting to sweat Emma proffered, “Yes, how could I not have feelings for you. We’ve been friends for years, we know almost everything about each other and we’ve experienced some of the hardest moments of our lives together.”

“Please Emma, you know what I’m talking about!” The brunette was getting upset with Emma dodging the question. “Do you have romantic feelings for me?” She implored dramatically.

“YES ALRIGHT! YES I DO! There I said it!” Emma shouted flailing her arms in the air. She began to get up from the blanket but Regina grabbed her wrist, pulling her back down. 

Regina started to tear up, “Really?” 

“Yes, really. I have for a very long time.” Emma quietly whispered while looking intently at her crush and reaching out to wipe the tears from her dark eyes with her thumb, “Why do you think I’ve been distant these past eight or nine months? I couldn’t stand seeing you with Robin, happy with him and not me.” 

“Oh Emma. I have feelings for you too. I have for years I just didn’t know how to tell you and I didn’t want to lose your friendship if you didn’t feel the same way. Then when you found Killian I thought all possibilities went down the drain.” 

“So since we feel the same, what are we going to do? I don’t know where to go from here, do you?” Emma contemplated the options out loud. 

Thinking intensely, Regina answered cautiously, “I think that we should….take things slowly, since we don’t really remember everything that happened that night. And until we do shouldn’t we tell our friends.” 

“Well,” Emma started, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand nervously, “Ruby and Belle kind of already figured it out. I guess I wasn’t very good at hiding my feelings,” She shrugged. 

“Yes well, I had no idea,” Regina smirked crookedly. 

“Well now you do,” Emma said facetiously, as she returned the smirk with her own lopsided grin.

They sat silently together in their revelations and absorbed the information the other provided as far as their feelings go. They were not saying a word but not feeling like they needed to either. Scooting over toward the brunette, Emma stretched out her hand and cupped her unblemished face, with the exception of a small scar above her lip, her palm gently holding her cheek. 

Feeling butterflies in her stomach for what she was about to suggest, “Would it be okay if I kissed you?” The blonde whispered into the air just loud enough for Regina to hear. 

An enormous smile graced the brunette’s perfect face, feeling her heart starting to race like a runaway freight train, “Of course you can, I would like nothing more,” She said losing her breath. 

Leaning in painstakingly slow, Emma paused once she was mere centimeters from her friend’s luscious lips. Feeling her breath on her lips Regina couldn’t wait any longer and pounced into Emma’s arms crashing their lips together for the first time since that fateful night. Wrapping her hands around Regina’s hips, Emma squeezed them tightly trying to restrain the unbridled passion that was looming. Regina wove her hands through the wavy golden locks of her crush’s hair. Lips sliding smoothly against one another, Emma felt Regina’s tongue swipe the crease of her lips begging for entrance which was granted more than willingly. Their soft, velvety tongues dancing with effortless comfort like they were meant to be doing this all along. Pretty soon air became an issue so they broke the kiss off, breathing hard. Emma was still holding the raven haired beauty’s hips close to hers and the latter woman curling her petite hands behind Emma’s neck, foreheads touching. Trying to catch their breath they looking into the other’s eyes, divulging their needs and wants. Emerald orbs dove into the deep brown ones threatening to drown in the emotion in them. 

“Oh wow,” Emma muttered while leaning back, “That was...that was indescribable.” She was not ready to let go of the woman’s hips just yet. Stretching a pale arm up from Regina’s hip toward her face, Emma softly ran her thumb across her lipstick smudged lips before slowly tucking a strand of ebony hair behind a perfect earlobe. 

Regina hummed out loud from the nerve tingling touch, leaning into the other woman’s hands, “Yes it was.” Pulling away further from Emma, “So what do we do now? I mean tonight. Do you want to go get something to eat or just go home?” 

“I would love to go home and maybe paint...with you. If that’s alright with you? It’s been forever since we’ve just painted.” 

“Sounds nice, let’s do it.” 

Getting up off of the sandy, pale pink, beach blanket they brushed themselves off, picked it up, shook it out, then folded it. Packing up the Bug really quickly, Emma was smiling like a fool. She couldn’t believe the turn of events and her luck in finding out Regina feels the same way about her that she feels for Regina. Rushing to beat the brunette to her car door, she reached out and opened the door for her, acting like a perfect gentlewoman. 

“How chivalrous,” Regina taunted and winked at her. 

Feeling her face redden, she just nodded her acknowledgment and closed the door behind Regina as she got in. Running around to the driver's side door she clambered in the vanilla freshened vehicle, put her seatbelt on, and they took off into the night. 

 

As they were driving to the flaxen tressed woman’s dorm Regina remembered more from their previous ‘encounter’ but decided to hold off on telling Emma the x-rated content until she remembered more herself as to not scare her off. Blushing furiously, she smiled, small at first then it got much larger as the remaining memories replayed through her head as Kelly Clarkson’s latest hit boomed through the car speakers….

< \- - - - - - - - >  
Love So Soft

 

YeahEvery kiss is a door  
Can I knock on yours?  
Can we knock a little more?  
If a touch is a keep  
Keep on twisting, keep on locking, keep on turning me  
Let me in  
I wanna be closer to you, let you under my skin  
If I let you in  
You gotta be careful with it  
Let me tell you again, hey  
Love so soft, you ain't had nothing softer  
Break it then you buy it and it sure gonna cost yaLove so soft that you can't rub off  
You gon' love it if you try it  
Got you hooked, now you're caught up  
Love so soft, so soft  
Love so soft, so soft  
If a thought was the truth  
We'd be doing all the kinds of things I know you wanna do  
But I need, need to know (need to know)  
Will you protect me, respect me if I let you close?Let (oh, let) me in (let me in, let me in)  
I wanna be closer to you, let you under my skin  
If I let (if I let) you in (let you in, let you in)  
You gotta be careful with it  
Let me tell you again, hey  
Love so soft, you ain't had nothing softer  
Break it then you buy it and it sure gonna cost yaLove so soft that you can't rub off  
You gon' love it if you try it  
Got you hooked, hey you're caught up  
Love so soft, so soft  
Love so soft, so soft  
If you want this love, got to hold it tight  
Never let it go, baby, let it give you life (give you life)  
If you want this love, got to hold it tight  
Never let it go, baby, let it give you life  
Love so soft, you ain't had nothing softer (you ain't had, you ain't had)  
Break it then you buy it and it sure gonna cost yaLove so soft that you can't rub off  
You gon' love it if you try it  
Got you hooked, now you're caught up  
If you want this love (if you want), got to hold it tight (if you want)  
Never let it go, baby (no) (Love so soft, so soft)(Love so soft, so soft)  
Love so soft, love so soft, love so soft (oh oh)  
If you want this love, got to hold it tight  
Never let it go, baby  
Love, love, love  
Love, love, love  
If you want it, baby  
So soft, yeah  
< \- - - - - - - - - - >


	11. A New Beginning pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first date starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading I'd like to think that my writing is getting better. Let me know what you think please constructive criticism only no mean stuff!!

“Hey! Space cadet! Are you remembering more or just zoning out?” Emma questioned the petite brunette. As she gripped the tattered steering wheel the warm late spring air whipped around their heads through the open windows. 

Heart beating like a piston in an engine Regina wrung her hands and decided to keep the racy memories to herself. The naked flesh on flesh, long fingers, velvety tongues and sweet sweat was overwhelming so she simply fibbed, “Oh I was just zoning out. I was wondering if you would show me what you were drawing down at the beach the other day.” She said trying to convince Emma that she wasn’t spacing out.

“I’d rather not, it’s not quite finished and I’m kind of wanting to make sure it’s perfect before I show anyone. But you’ll definitely be the first one I’ll show, okay?” She explain in a rambling of words and hand gestures.

A little disappointed by the answer she pouted slightly but understanding she nodded, “That’s alright I understand. I wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable or pressured in showing me anything that you’ve drawn or painted. Ever.” 

They continued to remain in a comfortable silence, exchanging glances, as they pulled up to Emma’s dorm. Emma rushed to get out of the vehicle, swiftly moved to the opposite side of the car almost falling over her own feet and proceeded to open Regina’s door that opened under duress and let out a slow creak. 

Regina slid out of her seat, “Thank you Emma.” Blushing once more she couldn’t believe she was being affected so much by Emma’s ‘new’ behavior towards her, being so attentive and chivalrous. On the other hand Emma was finding it easy to be so attuned to Regina’s needs and be chivalrous, it was second nature to her. She knew Regina wasn’t a fragile woman that needed to be taken care of twenty-four hours a day but also knew that she liked to be romanced and wooed. They strolled to Emma’s building through the warm, late spring air, chancing glances at one another and trying to find comfort in each other as they entered this new dynamic in their relationship. 

 

Two Weeks Later

Emma was getting ready for her first date with Regina, her heart beating furiously she was sure it could be seen pumping out of her chest. She had just hopped out of the shower and was now toweling off her fit, toned body. She had no idea what Regina had planned for tonight but she was anxious, she had been told to dress casual. Reaching her closet she pulled a black tank top off of a hanger along with a lightweight, short sleeved, yellow button up shirt. After pulling the top over her head and shrugging on the shirt she opened her rickety chest of drawers grabbing a pair of black shorts. Strutting out into the living room she sat down on their loveseat and pulled on a pair of navy blue Kombu shoes. Regina and Emma had taken things excruciatingly slow, had told their mutual friends and even their families about the new aspect of their relationship, deciding to wait to go on their first date. They were all enthusiastic about the new course of their relationship with the exception of Cora, Regina’s mother, however some were more skeptical than others at times. She had let the brunette take charge of the first date because she had blanked out on things that they could do on it besides the obvious physical aspects of a date. Regina had asked Emma to pick her up around 6pm, they had reservations at 6:30pm. 

“Okay you two don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. As a matter of fact don’t do anything I would do either.” Emma gave a warning, joking as she usually did when it came to Ruby and Belle. Snatching up her keys she grabbed her wallet and left the confines of her dorm. 

Regina was anxiously awaiting the blonde in her dorm, which was eerily quiet which was the extreme opposite of the obnoxiousness that is Mal and Cruella. Them being gone for most of the summer was going to be a comfort and a challenge in her eyes. She had decided on a midnight blue T-shirt, black capris, and black Sketchers for the night as she was trying to be as casual as she could without looking like a bum. There was a knock at the door, Regina got up from the immaculate couch in the living room and answered it. Knowing who it was made her heart beat exceedingly faster.

Opening the heavy wooden door, Regina smiled warmly at her date for the night, “Hello Emma! Come on in, I just need to grab my purse and we can go. Oh, by the way, I AM driving tonight just so you know.” 

Emma’s eyebrows shot up into her hairline, “W-Wait what?”

“You heard me.” The brunette returned the verbal volley as she grabbed a midnight blue Michael Kors bag, “I want to make sure everything is a surprise tonight, that’s all.” 

Emma sighed deeply and piled the keys to her precious VW Bug in Regina’s hand, “Fine, but just this once. Next time it’s my turn to plan the date.” 

Raising an eyebrow the raven woman replied, “Next time huh? Awfully confident in yourself aren’t you?” 

“No, just being optimistic.” The blonde woman retorted with a crooked smile, eyes twinkling like to pieces of shining jade. 

They left the dorm, Regina locked the door behind her, seeing as how no one would be going in due to her dorm mates being gone she wasn’t too worried and didn’t double check the door. Emma went to get in the passenger side of the car but Regina beat her to it, smiling she proceeded to opened the antique door for her. The taller woman (Emma) smirked at her, sat down and pulled her legs into the confines of the automobile as she gently closed the door. Regina got settled into the driver’s side, sliding around on the pleather seats, then they took off into the warm, fragrant, early summer night. 

Pulling up to an quaint little building in the middle of downtown, warm Mexican spices wafted through the air causing Emma’s stomach to start rumbling, they walked in the low glow of the setting summer sun toward a family owned taqueria. 

“I hope you don’t think this is low brow but it wouldn’t have been convenient to get all dressed up, go to a fancy restaurant then go on to the next part of our date.” Regina explained to a confused Emma. 

“I don’t think this is low brow at all. It’s perfect. You should know by now, after all our years of friendship, that I prefer simple, uncomplicated options.” 

Regina let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding, ecstatic with the answer she got on one hand but worried of what it might mean to their ‘complicated’ relationship, she gradually strolled toward the glass door opening it for Emma. 

When they were seated and had their drinks in front of them, Emma had a Rum and Coke Regina had a sweetened iced tea, they started talking about the past two weeks, what had transpired and what they were going to do next. 

At the beginning of the dinner, Ruby and Belle rambled up to their table greeting them cheerfully, “Hey there ladies! Emma said you guys were going out tonight but she had no idea where.”

Regina smirked at them, “Hello Ruby, Belle,” addressing them both, “Are you here for dinner too or are you following us?” She asked sarcastically. 

“Oh no, we would never purposely intrude on your first date, or any date of yours for that matter.” Belle replied apologetically, “We were just picking up some take out.” 

“She was just joking babe.” Ruby explained to her remorseful girlfriend. 

Emma sat back and watched the exchange, smiling at the reality that her friends had accepted their budding relationship so well. Not that she expected them to be against it at all considering they practically figured out their feelings for one another before they themselves had. 

Getting the feeling that they were intruding on the evening they bid their farewells, “Well, we will leave you two ‘lovebirds’ to your date.” Ruby supplied and left the two women alone again. The two women that had interrupted the new couple sauntered over to the busy cashier, paid the woman and grabbed their dinner, leaving just as abruptly as they had shown up. 

Their food was brought to them shortly after their friends left. The waitress placed the steaming hot plates in front of them eyeing Regina closely, making the blonde uncomfortable, however the brunette was oblivious to the flirtatious glances from their server. The former had decided to ignore it because she had no claim to Regina, she wasn’t hers….yet, she thought to herself. 

Emma dug into her grilled chicken fajita burrito with sour cream and guacamole leaving Regina to her guacamole tostada and fish taco combo plate. As they finished up their spectacularly delicious plates and drinks, Regina reached to grab the bill but was beat to the punch by Emma, “Since you planned the date I think I should at least pay for dinner, don’t you?” 

Protesting Regina stuttered, “ W-well no I don’t think so! I think I should pay for the entire evening considering I planned the date!” 

Holding her hands up in defense, “Okay, okay. I was just suggesting it.” Emma stated as she placed the check down on the table carefully sliding it over toward Regina. 

Regina paid for the meal leaving a decent sized tip for the waitress to Emma’s dismay, got up helping Emma out of her seat and they wandered out of the restaurant. Emma gazed in Regina’s direction wondering where she was going to take her to next. 

Regina spun around and grinned at Emma, “I think you’re going to love the next part of the date, at least I hope you do.


	12. A New Beginning Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date continues

Strolling out of the enchanting restaurant Emma grasped Regina’s petite hand, entwining her fingers with the brunette’s lithe, slender ones. Thinking that they were going to walk to the car in order to go to their next destination Emma headed in that direction. Regina, on the other hand, pulled Emma away from her goal and set her on a different path for them, which was down the long, culturally colorful street. Seeing as it was an artsy town, they looked at the sculptures made from alabaster, bronze and other materials that were scattered around Main Street on their way to the next stop, which Regina was beyond excited for. 

They came to a little shop called The Palette. It looked like a brightly lit artists gallery to Emma, her eyes lit up like lights on Christmas Day. She was so incredibly enthusiastic about going in that she almost knocked a little boy over on her way into the exotic place. Regina continued to lead Emma into the enormous studio by her hand, holding it tenderly. The room was nice and cool due to the air conditioning being on and had an aroma of fresh acrylic paint and canvases, seeing as this was an art studio it made perfect sense. Emma felt right at home and it made Regina nostalgic for her high school days sitting in the art classroom with Emma after school. 

Traveling to the tall front counter Regina smiled at the hostess, whose name tag read Lily, “Yes I have reservations for two under the name Regina Mills please.” She reported politely.

Nodding her acknowledgment, “That’ll be $70 for the two of you.” Lily announced with a flirtatious giggle thrown in. 

Noticing the exchange Emma put a possessive hand in the middle of Regina’s back hoping Lily would get the hint. Regina pulled out her platinum credit card, slid it into the machine and waited for approval, once it was approved she replaced the card back into her customized Michael Kors wallet and put it in her matching purse. Sliding over to the beverage counter Emma noticed that they served an extensive selection of alcohol, pop and water and immediately got even more excited. Both of the women pulled their ID’s out, knowing they’d be carded, showing them to another woman whose sole purpose was to provide drinks for the night. Regina ordered a glass of red wine and Emma had a Corona which, as always, was served with a lime wedge. 

They were ushered to their assigned seats near the front of the studio, they placed their drinks down on a table and slowly looked around the room. It was a very large room with six or seven long tables with parchment paper on them, on top of the paper were multiple easels with 11x14 canvases on them. Off to the side were ceramic cups with clean water as well as several synthetic hair brushes of various shapes and sizes. 

Lily was slowly strolling around the room and noticed Regina and Emma’s confused looks on their faces, “This is your first time here isn’t it?” She deduced speaking exclusively to the brunette.

Regina blushed lightly and nodded her head as Emma responded, “Yes it is. How does this work exactly?” 

Dragging her attention from Regina, Lily glared at Emma and explained, “Well, you go over there and put on your aprons,” she pointed to a plethora of aprons hanging on pegs on a wall. “Then you grab a paper plate and pump the paint onto it. The amount of pumps needed are on signs on the front of the gallon bottles of paint. After that you return to your seat and wait for my instructions on how to paint the picture we’re supposed to be painting tonight.” She said almost robotically, like she’s done this a million times then returned her gaze back to Regina. “You got it sweetheart?” Her buttery voice smoothly reaching the brunette’s ears making her smile, she nodded unable to speak.

This all played out in front of the flaxen haired woman’s eyes. She couldn’t believe the audacity of Stacy and wanted to rip her organs out through her nostrils. But she kept calm, barely, and voiced brusquely, “Yeah, I think we have it.” 

The hostess walked off to get ready for class leaving the new couple to get their supplies and talk. Emma practically leapt off of her stool letting out a sharp sigh and strutted over to the aprons. Regina was taken aback by her sudden behavior yet she followed her over. The taller of the two women grabbed two aprons, handed one to the raven beauty, put hers over her head then tied it in the back. She turned her attention to the other woman, offering to tie hers as well. 

“What’s wrong with you Emma?” Regina inquired as they moved toward the white paper plates and various colors of acrylic paints.

“Uh nothing, why?” Grabbing a plate Emma wandered forward to the first bottle of paint with a pump in it.

“Quit lying. I know you’re upset about something. What is it?” 

“Can we talk about this later so we don’t ruin our date?” 

Crinkling her eyebrows together she frowned with the answer she got Regina nodded, “Yes, I suppose but we are definitely talking about it later.” 

“Okay.” Was all Emma replied with yet she wanted to reach out with her thumb and smooth the crease between her partners eyes. She hated when Regina frowned, she looked beautiful all of the time but more so when she wasn’t frowning. 

They ventured back toward their seats after getting all of their paint, sat down and enjoyed their drinks and were contemplating if they should use different colors than the ones that were used on the original painting. The painting was of two birds’ silhouettes sitting in a tree in the night. Emma was going to use red and white in order to make a Japanese cherry blossom looking tree so she got up and grabbed some red and extra white. Regina was going to use greens and blues for leaves for a more traditional looking tree so she decided to get more blue. As she was walking back to her seat Regina was stopped by Lily, Emma watched like a hawk from afar waiting for the teacher to get handsy with her so she could deck her. 

“So I was wondering if you wanted to go get some coffee or something sometime?” Lily asked with hope in her eyes. 

Glancing over at Emma and back to the woman talking to her Regina sighed, “Well I’m flattered definitely but I’m kind of seeing someone, you met her she’s over there.” She flitted her hand toward the golden maned woman. 

A disappointed look crossing her face but Lily wasn’t about to give up, “Well here’s my number if you want to go grab that coffee sometime.” She thrusted a business card into her hand.

Regina just stood there stunned with her mouth agape in shock that she just had someone ask her out in the middle of a date. Emma was fuming to say the least but she attempted to keep her cool, but her jealousy was evident to Regina as soon as she sat down. She was livid, couldn’t believe the gall of the teacher and was wanting to rip her apart, limb from limb. Gritting her teeth trying to hold her tongue Emma tried to smile at Regina but it came across as a grimace. 

“Are you okay? Do you want to leave because we can you know.” The brunette offered feeling the heat emanating from the golden haired woman sitting beside her. 

Refusing to let a bimbo like Lily ruin their night, “Yup, I’m fine. I want to paint, don’t you?” 

Giving Emma a sour look, Regina’s full lips squished into a thin line knowing full well the blonde was lying but decided to let it go so it wouldn’t ruin their date any further, “Fine, but I know you’re lying, just for your information.” She attempted to give Emma a comforting smile, unsuccessful in the task. 

Sitting down at her easel Regina was distracted by Emma’s unfamiliar behavior so she leaned over grasping her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze, tuning out the symphony of chatter around them. The blonde faced her painting partner and grinned at her trying to convey her feelings without having to verbalize them and gripped her hand back. Regina looked deeply into her viridian eyes, “You know you have nothing to worry about, right? I’m in this because I care about you, and only you.” 

“I know, I’m just insecure because this is all so new to me,” she said motioning between them, “Us dating, not dating in general.” Emma revealed unconfidently. “I just don’t want anything to come in between us, you know? And that woman,” pointing toward the offending woman, “Is seriously pissing me off, trying to get you to go out with her. I know I don’t have a ‘claim’ on you, but she needs to back the fuck off! I mean we’re on a date for God’s sake!” She was getting wound up the more she talked. 

Regina got up from her stool and went and stood behind Emma, bending over at her waist she draped her arms around her neck and gave her a comforting hug then pecked her cheek. Turning her head Emma stretched her arm out behind Regina’s head keeping her in place and kissed her soundly. It was not a possessive one, just one that told the raven haired woman that Emma felt better with what had happened with the instructor. That she wasn’t upset any longer. The former withdrew from the kiss after a few seconds sighing with relief and satisfaction, sitting back down onto the stool nearest the front of the studio on Emma’s left. Gazing at the woman on her right she saw a glimmer in her forest green orbs and also something else that she couldn’t quite identify, ‘Is that love or simply a look of infatuation?’ Regina asked herself. Before she could continue her silent questioning the teacher approached the front of the class. 

Sounding deceivingly friendly and engaging the lesson started, “Ok, my name is Lily and I will be the instructor for tonight. Let’s get started shall we?”

As the class went on Regina and Emma relaxed a bit more as time went on except when Lily ventured by them supposedly checking their progress but they both knew that she was checking out Regina. Emma would give her a death glare when she would wander by them and eventually she got the hint to back off. There were small breaks in between instructions so that they could work on the particular step that had been described and once you were caught up you could go get another drink for a fee of course. Regina went back and got a bottle of water and Emma ended up drinking Pepsi the rest of the night. At the end of the class you could pose with your painting and with other people of course. They both opted to just take a picture of their masterpieces alone without them in it.

All in all they had a wonderful time at the art studio and planned on going back eventually. They travelled out of the building and clasped hands together as they walked making sure that they didn’t smudge their pieces of art. As they moved toward Emma’s sunshine yellow vehicle that could be seen from a mile away it was so bright, Regina pulled her toward one of the covered bench areas on the historic street and they sat down. 

“So are you going to tell me what was going on with you tonight?” Regina curiously asked with concern in her voice as it started to tremble with self doubt.

“I already explained, sort of, why I was being so bitchy.” The blonde attempted to worm her way out of talking about her feelings. 

Sighing, thinking how it was like pulling teeth with Emma sometimes,”You don’t want to try to elaborate why you were behaving so poorly?” She questioned taking the blonde’s hand and setting it on her leg. 

Afraid that Regina will stop liking her Emma shook her head then grumbled, “Ididntwanttoloseyou.” She replied at lightening speed. 

“I’m sorry what was that?” The sable beauty heard her and even understood her she just wanted her to slow down and be a little more clear. 

“Ugh, I didn’t want to lose you! As a friend as a potential…..whatever you want to call it.”, she exclaimed hanging her head due to her jealousy. “I just didn’t want to lose you Regina.” She started tearing up, trying not to squeeze the tears from her watery eyes. 

Taking her hand from her leg and holding it close to her heart, Regina scooted closer to Emma and attempted to look into her forest green orbs, “You could never, I mean NEVER lose me! I care about you too much to let you go or be ‘taken’ away from you.” Placing her slim index finger under Emma’s cleft chin she raised her head so that she could stare directly into her eyes, “Do you hear what I’m saying to you?” 

Emma lifted her eyes and gazed into deep, smooth, dark brown pools shaking her head, “Yes, I hear you but….”. 

Just then she was caught off guard by two pillowy lips latching onto her own thin pink ones in a firm enthusiastic kiss meant to silence her, which it did effectively. Their lips slid across each other in the most delicious way. Regina’s right hand found itself on Emma’s hip pulling her closer as the other hand tangled itself in her golden locks as the blonde wrapped her hands around her friend’s neck. The dominance of the intimate moment was alternating between the two women until it was Emma that took control of the kiss. She ran her tongue across the seam of the brunette’s lips trying to coax them open not knowing that it was unnecessary. Allowing Emma entrance their tongues performed a seductive dance, twisting and twirling around one another until they lost their breaths. 

They broke the kiss simultaneously, not wanting to stop even for a hurricane, leaning back venturing to catch their breaths. They leant their foreheads together, Regina humming feeling whole and satisfied, sharing the same air they were so close. 

“I will never get used to that. Kissing you.” Emma mentioned flushing visibly under the neon street lights.

Regina grinned from ear to ear, “Well you better because I plan on making it happen as often as possible.” She commented, her hand still on Emma holding her firmly in place. 

They sat there in the warm summer night air gazing into each other’s eyes, wondering what the other was thinking, feeling and wanting from the relationship that was budding between them, petite olive hands holding pale ones. Regina’s hand ventured up from Emma’s hip to stroke her arm gently toward her cheek and caressed it carefully. The blonde nuzzled into the hand and hummed in blissful delight and wanted to show her friend exactly how much she cared about her. 

Withdrawing from the touch Emma supplied an idea, “How about we go back to your dorm, maybe watch a movie or something?” 

Secretly hoping for the ‘something’ to be more physical than what has happened so far she nodded, “Yes, of course.”


	13. The End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected guest arrives....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting harder to keep up the weekly updates so I'm just writing when I can. Seeing as how Christmas is coming up it will definitely be later than a week. Thx for your patience and comments motivate me to write faster just fyi. Love you all.

Regina unlocked the heavy wooden door pushing it opened and holding it for Emma. She walked in after the taller woman locking the door behind her stepping across the air conditioned living room and placed her purse in her bedroom on the side table next to her bed. Walking back out to find Emma on the couch her legs underneath her across from the 55” tv she sees a vision to behold in her dark eyes, jade eyes finding hers with curiosity and a type of innocence in them. The shorter brunette stood there staring, practically drooling, ‘She looks so beautiful, her billowy golden hair tumbling down her shoulders, her face glowing with love? No it couldn’t be love. Again, just infatuation probably.’ Regina’s internal dialogue started running rampant. Her shoes being abandoned in her room as well, she strolled over to the couch sitting down on the plush upholstery facing her friend, “What movie do you want to watch?” 

Knowing all of the movies that they had in their dorm from spending so much time over here on double dates, celebratory dinners, movie nights and what turned out to be uncomfortable sleepovers because of the overwhelming attraction to each other, Emma offered an idea, “How about A Perfect Ending?” 

“That’s one I haven’t watched in quite a while, it’s sad but beautiful and one of Ruby’s movies if I’m not mistaken. Don’t let me forget to give it back to her since she left it here the last movie night by the way.” 

“That’s right, it has been ages since we’ve had a movie night. Spring Break if I remember right. Remember how embarrassed you were during the sex scenes? That was hilarious.” Emma said standing up to go to the kitchen to microwave some popcorn. Walking across the living room and into the kitchen Regina turned around to watch her walk away gawking at her perfectly round ass, a gaze of lust developing. The want, no the barely controllable need to touch her that was clear and present was causing her heart to beat like a tempest in the night. 

“Hey I wasn’t the only one embarrassed by those scenes you know! I seem to remember someone squirming in their seat as well! ” Regina threw back at her teasing dripping from her voice.

 

Emma thought to herself, ‘Yeah I was squirming because I was trying to regulate the throbbing in between my legs and sitting in the room so damn close to you wasn’t helping the situation.’

Turning back around, Regina got up off of the couch walking toward the DVD tower and got out the movie. By the time she had put the movie in and started it, the smell of popcorn wafting through the air, Emma was walking back into the living room with a humongous bowl of popcorn in her hands as well as a couple of Pepsi’s and Milk Duds that she had found in the candy drawer in the kitchen. She sat close enough to Regina, on her right, to feel the heat coming off of her smooth olive skin, sat the popcorn in her lap and opened the box of Milk Duds silently offering Regina some before she dumped them into the bowl with the popcorn. It was their typical movie night treat, one that they often shared just the two of them. She handed the brunette a Pepsi and carefully opened hers and Regina’s, afraid she might’ve jostled the cans around with her juggling the movie goodies. Regina picked up the remote control for the DVD player and Emma got up setting the bowl on the coffee table, turning the lights off as the brunette started the movie. 

Emma curled up on one end of the couch her legs stretched out onto the coffee table with Regina tucked firmly into her side, head on her shoulder and her right hand entwined in Emma’s clammy left one, popcorn concoction settled on her lap. She tried to keep her breathing steady but was having an extremely difficult time because of the gorgeous woman leaning into her. Her heart was pounding so hard that she felt like it could be heard throughout the dorm. She was having a hard time believing that the beautiful creature sitting next to her was with her, like this. That she had kissed her, held her and wanted to be with her.

They got to the first sex scene where Rebecca finally had sex with Paris, both of the women started getting a little uncomfortable, not with the scene itself but with the fact that they were so incredibly close to one another and were getting incredibly turned on by the scene. Paris was laying off to the side of Rebecca, kissing her chest and squeezing her breasts tenderly making her way down her body until she got to her core. The next thing you saw was Rebecca gasping sharply in ecstasy. Emma kept stealing glances at Regina, letting go of her hand and rubbing her own on her shorts trying to dry them of the sweat that was almost pouring from them, watching her reaction to the plot of the story unfolding before them. When the blonde wasn’t looking the raven haired woman would look for her response to the scenes realizing how they were making herself feel, horny. They both were aching to touch each other, run their fingers and hands along hot flushed skin, perhaps even taste one another, so much that their bodies were vibrating with anticipation. Regina leaned over and grabbed the remote control tightly, pausing the movie at a crucially important part between the characters on screen. She was breathing hard even though her heart was in her throat and as she turned to look at Emma closer she clasped Emma’s hand squeezing it once silently asking to invade her personal space, hoping to at least replicate the beginning of the scene. There was an warm ache coming from her stomach and lower belly causing her to squeeze her legs together to get some sort of relief from the pulsating need coming from her center. The passionate kissing, moaning and whimpering got to both of them making them uncomfortably wet. 

Emma had a flashback of their night together, the passion, grasping for flesh, the pleasure and the overwhelming feeling of being complete after they basked in their post coital afterglow. She looked at Regina with increased desire, reaching up to grasp her chin between her right pointer finger and thumb she painstakingly moved toward the brunette their lips a hair's width apart sharing the surrounding air. Regina closed the gap molding her lips to the flaxen haired beauty’s thin pale pink ones gently moving them in sync with one another. The dark haired woman tasted and smelled like apples and Emma was instantly addicted, determined to burn the memory into her mind forever. Emma’s responding gasp into her partner’s mouth was swallowed when Regina swiped her tongue across the seam along her lower lip asking permission for entrance which was readily given. She was shivering slightly from the sensation of the latter’s velvety soft muscle twisting, swirling, dancing with hers. Grabbing Regina by the back of her neck she pulled her impossibly closer wanting to be as close as humanly possible to the dark brunette, kissing her wildly with pure abandon and fervor. As air started becoming a valued commodity they broke the kiss reluctantly, wanting to lose themselves in one another, “Uhhh ummm,” Emma cleared her throat trying to give herself and her partner time to collect themselves, “I thought we were going to take things slowly? Not that I’m complaining, AT ALL. I just want to make sure we’re both ready for whatever comes next.” 

Regina licked her luscious lips a smirk forming on them, “We were, but I just can’t seem to control myself when it comes to you.” She replied as her voice lowered an octave seductively full of lust and want.

“I know exactly what you mean.” Emma said, her eyes twinkling with mischief and something else Regina couldn’t put her finger on. “Maybe we should put a different movie on instead of this particular one seeing as how it’s uhhhh revving us up?” 

“Only if you want to, I’m ok with this movie but if it’s making you uncomfortable we can change it.” 

“I’m not uncomfortable but do you think we’ll be able to control ourselves? Because I can’t guarantee I’ll be able to control myself.” The blonde teased, a grin erupting on her beautifully pale face. 

The movie still paused Regina leans back into Emma’s personal space hands landing on either cheek holding her still as she lightly meets her lips caressing and massaging them with her own. Tilting her head to the right she deepens the kiss, tasting Emma’s lips, which taste like chocolate and cinnamon, is swiftly becoming her new drug and she’s quickly turning into an addict. Emma’s hands immediately find the sable woman’s hips latching onto them firmly yet softly. Wanting to touch her anywhere and everywhere at once, she pulls her into her lap and kisses her fiercely with incredible fire, the popcorn long forgotten. 

As they were losing themselves in one another they are so focused on each other that they miss hearing a key rattling around in the front door. The door swings open as someone enters the room exhausted but happy to be somewhere they feel at home in. Hearing the door bounce off of the wall and vibrate as it rebounds towards the intruder, the women immediately stop, jerk back from each other like they were little kids caught doing something that they shouldn’t have and look in the direction of the noise.

“What the fuck is going on here! How long has this been going on!” A stunned Robin stood there in the doorway, bag over his shoulder hair unkempt red eyes as big a dinner plates mouth agape in total shock. 

“Oh my god! Robin! What are you doing here? I didn’t expect to ever see you again!” Regina stutters in aghast and she started to panic at the predicament she found themselves in. 

Sputtering at that response, “Apparently!


	14. Swing Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments are always welcome as long as they are constructive. I love you all for reading. I'd like to thank hellaquin420 for the great help!

“Apparently you didn’t expect to see me! For Christ sake you’re making out with….with…..her!” Robin yelled from the doorway, dirt smudged on his face, sweat forming on his forehead, fire burning in his eyes and hurt in his voice.

Regina began to get upset with the way Robin was shouting and stood up abruptly, raising her voice and hands motioning all over the place to emphasize her frustration, “Jesus Robin! Be quiet and close the door before you yell at me for the entire building to hear!”

Emma sat there watching the ping pong conversation, just waiting for her opportunity to enter it and say her piece. She decided to leap into it suddenly, “Hi….uhhh...Robin.” She waved weakly, “I know you were in Mexico for an internship. What happened?”

Glaring at the woman who interrupted their conversation, Robin spit the words out, “It’s really none of your business, but if you must know I’ve been transferred from Mexico to a local forestry service to do my internship so I can stay near Regina!” His eyes flicked from Emma to Regina silently pleading with her to tell him why this had happened. Dropping his bag onto the wooden floor with a barrage of noise, “Now explain this…this nonsense!” he growled gesturing between the two women.

Regina started turning crimson and getting extremely irritated with him, “I really don’t think that it’s any of your business! YOU left, YOU decided to give up, not me. So no you’re not getting an explanation!”

He just stood there blatantly pissed off that Regina decided to start something with Emma, completely disregarding the fact that she had loved him, or so he thought. “Well, what the hell am I supposed to do now?” he said out loud more to himself than to either of the women. Still standing in the closed doorway with his green army bag at his feet he glanced at Emma, practically begging her to let him talk to Regina alone without saying a word.

Somehow Emma gathered that he wanted to have a serious discussion without her there so she slowly stood up from the comfortable couch, gazing into Regina’s dark chocolate pools, almost getting lost for a minute. She cleared her throat and began, “Well, I suppose I should let you two talk things out uhhhhh…. without me here to make things even more uncomfortable.” ‘If that’s even humanly possible’ she thought to herself sarcastically.

“NO!!” Regina yelled, putting her hand up in front of Emma. She grabbed Emma’s hand with the other and looked back at Robin, “If you want to talk you’re going to have to talk to me with Emma here, I have no secrets from her,” she announced with confidence in her voice and eyes.

Emma glanced at her giving her a loving look and then grimaced at Robin like he was the most repulsive creature on earth. “You heard her. If you want to talk then talk, if not then you need to leave….now! You need to decide in the next fifteen seconds or I’ll call campus security.” She reprimanded him coldly but deservingly, at least in her eyes.

Fire erupted in his eyes and he grabbed Regina’s wrist painfully ensuring to leave a bruise, “You listen to me,” he quietly but sternly replied as he grit his teeth, “You are mine, and always will be until I say it’s over for good! You say your goodbyes because you two are DONE!” he yelled, releasing Regina’s wrist out of his grip. He spun on his heel, bent down with a huff, grabbed his green bag and flung open the door forcefully. Spinning his head around he smothered the two women in a heated stare that could’ve killed them both on the spot if he so wished it, then slammed the door causing it to shake the frame, almost cracking it.

Emma began to go after him but Regina pulled her back by gently grabbing onto her hand and holding her back, “Just let him go. He’s not worth the trouble Emma. He’s not gonna do anything. He’s a coward and a bully if he thinks he’s going to intimidate me.”

Reaching out and cradling Regina’s cheek the blonde glanced at her wrist and gasped at the bruise already starting to form there. Her temper flared and suddenly she wanted nothing more than to hunt Robin down and give him a taste of his own medicine. Kick him, punch him, slap him, something to help remind him to never harass Regina ever again, but she knew that wasn’t the solution to their problems. “Your wrist! Oh my God I’m going to kill him! Are you alright?” she asked and the fire slightly waned from her concern for Regina. “Should we go to the hospital to get your wrist checked out? Maybe Urgent Care? Tell me what you want to do and I’ll do it!” She rambled on for a few minutes, apologizing for not standing up to Robin before he grabbed her so forcefully.

“It’s alright Emma. It’s fine. You’re here with me now, and that’s all that matters to me. You’ll always be my savior.” The brunette tried to soothe her friend by carefully tucking a stray piece of hair behind an ear away from the fair woman’s face, winking at her and talking softly in her melodious voice.

After a long pause in order for the blonde to soak in the compliment, they both resumed their places on the couch as Emma began speaking once again, “Should we go back and finish watching the movie or pick a different one? Or would you rather me leave so you can go to sleep?” she asked, rambling once again.

“Let’s finish watching the movie. I’m liking it, watching it with just you and not the entire group of us,” Regina confessed, her lips turning up into a slight smile.

“I am too Regina, I am too,” Emma said so quietly she almost didn’t hear it, almost.

With her legs curled up underneath her, Regina burrowed into Emma’s side once again, the former reaching around grabbing Emma’s arm placing it around her shoulders comfortably, sighing in contentment. Emma smiled happily at the thought that she could do this with this woman for the rest of her life without it becoming tedious or monotonous.

After the movie was over Emma glanced at Regina seeing that she was struggling to keep her eyes open. She swivelled her head around fully so she could view the brunette beside her completely. ‘God she’s gorgeous! I just wanna kiss her so badly, but after the whole Robin thing I don’t think that’s a good idea.’ She was having an internal discussion as Regina sleepily rubbed her eyes.

Clearing her throat Emma said, “Well I guess I should be going. Do you think you’re going to be able to sleep tonight?” she teased, chuckling at her own sarcasm.

“Yes I am pretty sleepy but I don’t want you to leave. Maybe you could stay the night?” Regina hazarded a chance to get Emma to remain in her presence not just for comfort but because she liked having her around.

Hesitating Emma asked quietly, “Are you sure about that? You aren’t scared even a little bit that he’s going to come back to check to make sure I’m gone?”

“If he does we can always just kick him in the balls to get him to see the bigger picture,” she smirked mischievously as she spoke.

Shifting her weight from one foot to the other, “Ok but I’m going to sleep on the couch.”

Looking like she’d just been told that all of the apples, which is her favorite fruit, had gone bad she huffed and returned, “Alright but I’m not really happy about that just so you know,” she said frowning at her partner for the evening.

 

 

  
**Later That Evening**

  
There’s a loud pounding at the door. Emma’s eyes fly wide open at the ear splitting noise, and she looks around to get a bearing on her surroundings, realizing that she’s at Regina’s place. When she is fully awake and aware, she shoots up out of her makeshift bed and runs to Regina’s room. “Wake up Regina! Someone’s trying to pound your door down!”

Waking from a very nice dream, Regina hears a tympanic noise and sits up as straight as a board in her bed shaking from being startled so badly. She hears Emma standing at her bedroom door yelling at her to get up, “I’m up already! Calm down!” she grumbles.

Neglecting to put on her robe she stumbles toward Emma as the blonde asks, “Who the hell comes over at,” looking at the clock on the DVD player, “3 o’clock in the fucking morning?!”

As Regina putters around the dorm grabbing a baseball bat that makes its home next to the front door, she hands it to Emma and she takes a defensive stance with the hard wooden bat at the ready. The dark haired woman stretched out, making sure she kept her distance as far away from the door as she possibly could, grasping the doorknob. Flinging the door open lightening quick, Emma jumped forward and started to take a backswing before recognizing the face on the opposite side of the door, “What the fuck do you want now?!” she screamed.

Taken aback, Regina began to back away from the door and started trembling at the sight before her. Standing in front of both women was a man full of fury beyond words. It was Robin drunk off of his ass. Emma dropped the bat and ran to grab her phone to call campus security.

“Robin what do you want? I’m trying to sleep here!” Regina started to raise her voice at him.

“Sleep? That’s hilarious! I doubt you were sleeping with her here!” he screamed and pointed at the fair-haired woman. “I’m here to make sure that slut is gone but I can see she’s not.” He growled and pushed his way into the place. He was slowly creeping toward the brunette pushing her further and further across the room in the direction of her bedroom. “You’re MINE! You always will be! No one else can have you, ever!” he grumbled loudly, grabbing and squeezing the tops of both of her toned arms harshly.

“Ow Robin! You’re hurting me! Let me go! Right now!” She insisted loudly, eyes full of fear and tears threatening to fall down the apple of her cheeks.

Emma ended her phone call abruptly and threw the phone down on the couch. It bounced off of the surface and she did not care when it fell on the floor. She snuck over to the bat lying on the floor in front of the door, that was still standing open, grasping it in her hands tightly and squeezing it so hard her knuckles were white. Stealthily walking up behind Robin just as he started picking Regina up by her arms, getting ready to throw her into her room onto her bed, she twisted her hands on the bat, gripping it tighter and swung with all of her might.


	15. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's showdown with Robin. Regina shows she's grateful. Thx to @hellaquin420 for her epic editing skills!!

Emma swung swiftly with everything she had in her screaming as she did, hitting Robin in his back and on the right side near his kidney.

Going down like a ton of bricks, Robin screamed in terrible pain, his face turning five shades of red, squirming on the ground grabbing his back and side with his shaking hand. Emma was vigorously shaking, she shuffled so she was positioned above him, cocking the baseball bat and began to swing again thinking how she wanted him gone, away from them both. Regina yelled trying to get her attention, “No!! He’s had enough! He’s down and I think he’s never going to bother us again!” As she softly grasped Emma’s forearm, the fair woman shook with anger and adrenaline breathing hard, looking at her with pleading eyes then seethingly glared at Robin. “Will you Robin?!” Regina spat at him, more of a statement than a question. 

Robin opened his eyes that had tears pouring from them due to the pain, pain not only due to the situation but because of the much deserved beating he got from the blonde. “No! No I won’t,” he shuddered, wincing as he spoke and then taking a sharp breath that tasted of whiskey, “EVER!” 

Just then campus security walked right through the door that had been left open, not even bothering to knock on the frame of the door. “Is this the perpetrator?” a middle aged stocky man, who stunk like an ashtray that had been sitting in the rain, loudly inquired. Behind him came a smaller lanky man simply taking the scene in to account.

“Yes it is,” Emma confirmed with another look of loathing and disgust, continuing to shake with fury. All of her rage was aimed at Robin who was still crying with grief and pain and clutching his injured back and side. 

Picking the beaten man up, the same security officer dragged him out to his car preparing to take Robin to the police for them to interrogate and book. Regina was pressing charges. His skinnier partner began to question the two women who were left in the middle of the dorm by themselves. After the interview the thin man nodded slightly, “Well you won’t have to worry about him for a while, but I would get a restraining order just to be on the safe side,” he advised, kindness in his sky blue eyes. 

“Thank you so very much, if you hadn’t come when you did I’d hate to think what would’ve happened,” Regina expressed with a shaky voice and tears falling from her dark eyes. 

The skinny security officer gave the two women a look of understanding and offered words of comfort, “I’m just glad you called when you did. The police may call you for more information just to let you know.” He gave them a soft smile that was sincere. He had written down the information he gathered from them and put that into his pocket, handed them a card with the number of the local police department, tipped his hat at them then turned on his heel and left them standing in the living room as he closed the door behind him quietly. 

Letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding Regina practically fell into Emma’s arms exhausted from the ordeal, crying onto her pale skin. Pouring every pent up emotion she had out she curled up so her head was almost lying on her breast. Emma attempted to placate her scared friend, “Oh darling, it’s okay, shhhh.” The blonde tried to hush her companion, soothe her with her voice and comforting actions, stroking her soft and silky black hair, her head resting on top of the woman lying on her chest. Once Regina had calmed down Emma pulled away from her, looking into deep pools of brown, asking, “Are you ready to go back to sleep?” 

Regina took a deep cleansing breath and looked fondly into forest green eyes, “I suppose, but I want you to sleep with me,” her eyes got large at the double entendre that she said by accident, “To sleep! Nothing else, just sleep I mean.” 

Emma’s lips curled into a huge smile as she thought, ‘I definitely wouldn’t mind if something else happened’. She ran her fingers through her thick blonde hair. But she chuckled as her heart thumped so fast and loud that she thought Regina could hear it and simply said, “I knew what you meant.” 

Shaking her head and with a crooked smirk, Regina said, “Okay let's go to bed then.” She let out a breath she had no idea she had been holding. 

Regina reached out her hand for Emma to grab, and as she took it, the brunette walked them to her room, not closing the door because her two rambunctious dorm mates were gone for the summer. She climbed into the left side of the bed, knowing Emma preferred the right side from her staying the night during all of the sleep overs they had with the whole gang there, holding the covers back for Emma. “Come on, shut the light off and get in.” She teased with a twinkle in her eye. 

The fair skinned woman turned the light off, slowly sauntered toward the bed realizing that this will be the first time they shared a bed knowing how they felt about each other, and gently clambered in. She laid down on the bed on her back taking a deep breath to calm her nerves smelling Regina on the linens and asked, “Are you okay Regina?” She inquired, genuinely concerned for the other woman. 

“Yes, I’m fine as long as you’re here with me,” Regina offered as she flipped over onto her right side to face her date, sincerity in her deep chestnut orbs, “You truly are my savior.” She sniffed as tears threatened to escape her eyes. 

The flaxen beauty shuffled onto her left side to come to gaze into Regina’s solid chocolate eyes, glistening with impending tears, as the latter stared into breathtaking viridian ones. Emma stretched out her arms for the other woman to shift herself into. As the smaller woman moved toward her, her heart sped up like a herd of wild horses were stampeding through her veins. She took a deep breath as her partner settled into her, curling up once more so that her head rested on her chest. Emma placed her chin on the top of cinnamon apple scented hair, staring at the woman in her arms, noticing how her skin was glowing in the summer moonlight, finally feeling like she was somewhere she belongs.

 

The Next Morning

 

Emma awoke with a heavy weight on her chest and hips as well as hot breath on her neck. As she turned her head around to find a gorgeous sight, her heart started speeding up once more forcing her to breathe deeply as she stared. Regina’s raven tressed head was carefully tucked into her neck, arm draped over the soft skin of her firm breasts and a leg flung around her slender hips causing the sensations she had woken up to. The blonde leaned down and lightly kissed the top of the soft head of the woman next to her, once again revelling in the cinnamon apple scent wafting from it, causing her to stir. Regina painstakingly opened her eyes, lifting them to peer at what she was laying on, which was Emma. 

Scrambling off of Emma and almost ramming her head into the blonde’s chin, Regina apologized, “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, it wasn’t my intention.” Eyes wide, pleading for forgiveness yet wanting to return to her place, laying next to Emma, where she was warm, safe and content. 

Emma playfully smirked saying, “Come here.” She lightheartedly yanked Regina back into her arms coming face to face with sensuously plump lips suddenly, loving the way they felt on her own. The woman’s weight on Emma was welcoming and relaxing. Her eyes flitted from those glorious lips to doe eyes then back quickly, wanting to place her thin ribbon-like pink lips on the luxurious ruby ones as she began stretching her neck forward. She was met with those soft pillowy lips and there was a gentle moan but neither women knew which one of them it came from and didn’t care in this tender moment. 

A hand threaded itself through sunshine locks as the other grabbed the supple neck of the brunette next to her. Regina relished the feeling of Emma’s lips on hers. Both sets of lips were moving as she snuck her tongue out and swiped it across Emma’s lower lip, asking for entrance to her warm mouth. As it was immediately and enthusiastically granted, their silken tongues were twisting, sliding and undulating wonderfully against one another as their owners were becoming breathless. Neither woman wanted to break the kiss but they needed to catch their breath. Emma leaned back down onto the fluffy white pillow underneath her head as Regina reluctantly broke the kiss wanting her more and more but knowing now was not the right time to take their encounter any further. 

Breathing hard Regina removed her lithe hand from Emma’s beautifully messy hair cupping her cheek leaning down and giving her a quick, chaste peck on the lips. “So….” she started, “What are your plans for the day?” 

Clearing her throat, “Ummm….I was thinking of going to the mall with Ruby and Belle. But I need to ask them if they want to go first. What are your plans for today?”

Moving off of her friend, Regina looked dejected, “Oh I don’t know. Normally I would go out with Mal or Cruella but since they aren’t here I have no plans.” She mentioned, hoping that Emma would invite her to go along with her and the girls to the mall. 

Emma knew what Regina wanted and decided to tease her a little, “Oh okay, well I’ll just get my stuff and get out of your hair then,” she jokingly said as she sat up in bed and then stood up. As she continued to gather her things together she started to walk away into the living room, Regina started getting mad. 

“Emma Swan! Don’t you dare leave yet! I’m not done talking to you!” She angrily retorted, steam almost coming from her ears,her face turning red. Getting up out of bed the shorter of the women stormed up to the blonde, “Isn’t it obvious that I want to go with you?”

Grinning like a fool, Emma responded with a laugh, “Of course I knew you wanted to go! I was just playing with you!” Gathering the woman in her capable arms, she placed her forehead against her love’s and formally asked, “Regina would you like to go to the mall with me and the girls?” 

Slapping the blonde on her arm she huffed, leaning into Emma so she was being supported by the blonde more than before, “How mean! Of course I would like to go with you, but what if Ruby and Belle don’t want me there?” 

Shocked by this concern, Emma pulled her away and looked her in the eyes, “I can’t believe after all the years you’ve known them you’re afraid that they don’t want you to go with us. And who cares if they don’t, because I want you to go!”

“Okay then, I need to take a shower then we can go!” Regina excitedly exchanged, giddy with the idea that she would be going out with Emma on an informal date.   
Emma grinned widely at Regina’s zeal and decided, “I think it’s a good idea that I go home and shower myself then I’ll come back with Ruby and Belle and pick you up, okay?” 

“Alright,” Regina agreed.

Not knowing if they should hug or kiss or just say goodbye Regina stepped into Emma’s personal space placing her uninjured right hand on her soft cheek then brought Emma’s lips towards her own. Lightly brushing her naturally rosy lips against baby soft pink ones she hummed in satisfaction and pressed a little firmer getting caught up in the moment. They moved together in sync with each other like graceful ballerinas moving across a sleek ebony stage, wrapping their arms around the other woman firmly. Emma was first to introduce her tongue into Regina’s warm, soft mouth which she accepted without hesitation. Both of them wanted to take the encounter further but again, knew this wasn’t the right time. So they separated from one another reluctantly but remained encircled in the other woman’s arms, Emma’s arms being strong and Regina’s being the more feminine ones. 

Clearing her throat Emma finally broke the comfortable silence saying, “Wow, ummmm okay, well I will call you when I am on my way back alright?” 

“Alright,” Regina gasped, attempting to catch her breath. 

Emma began to walk toward the heavy door once more, picking up her keys from the living room coffee table, when Regina chased after her, “Wait!”, she begged for a moment. She mashed their lips together once more in a heart searing kiss that blew all their other kisses away so far. As they separated once more Emma’s knees started to buckle until she shook her head trying to gather herself from the mind melting encounter. “Thank you for saving me last night and thank you for staying last night after Robin was hauled off,” she said sincerely with grateful tears threatening to fall from her beautiful brown eyes again. 

“Anything for you Regina, seriously, anything,” Emma responded and quickly pecked her on the lips, swung around, turned the knob to the door and left.   
Regina simply stood there, in the doorway smiling like a child that had been told they were going to Disneyland as she kept brushing her fingers across her lips feeling the remnants of Emma’s lips pressed against hers.


	16. Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma has an accident....what will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank @hellaquin420 again for helping so much, I love ya girl! Thank you to all of the readers please comment and give me kudos i thrive on them! Love ya all you keep me going!

Emma sauntered through the door of her dorm looking around to see the havoc that was created in her absence. She saw no one and inhaled the odor of stale alcohol and pungent incense. Concerned, she shuffled tiredly to the door of her tall, leggy dorm mate Ruby, and stood there on the precipice of it, hand hovering over the knob when she suddenly heard a scream. 

 

“Oh. My. God!” A high-pitched wail came from the room behind the closed door. “Rubyyyyyyyyy!!” An Australian accent screamed in orgasmic bliss. Frowning in nauseous disgust, not in the “act” itself but because it was Belle and Ruby behind the door, she swiftly spun around, shuddering at the thoughts that were playing out in her mind of the things that could be happening in the room. Wandering as far away as possible from the sexual ruckus that was going on across the living room, the yellow tressed woman grabbed two fluffy towels from the small laundry closet. She went to her bedroom and closed the door loud enough so her dorm mates became aware that she had returned. Kicking her shoes off, letting them fly in whatever direction they wanted to, she removed the rest of her clothes, leaving them in a pile on her floor, and proceeded towards her bathroom. She plopped the towels down on the closed toilet seat, turning on her bluetooth speaker and setting her iPhone down on the counter next to the sink. She tapped play on her phone after selecting her latest favorite song and hit repeat, Filthy by Justin Timberlake: 

 

Hey  
If you know what's good  
(If you know what's good)  
If you know what's good  
(If you know what's good) come on  
Hey, if you know what's good  
(If you know what's good)

 

Haters gon' say it's fake  
So real  
Haters gon' say it's fake  
So real  
Haters gon' say it's fake  
So real  
All my haters gon' say it's fake  
I guess I got my swagger back

 

I said, put your filthy hands all over me  
And no, this ain't the clean version  
And what you gonna do with all that meat?  
Cookin' up a mean servin'

 

Turning on the water, she waited until it was hot enough for her liking before climbing in and pulling the knob, switching the flow of water from the faucet to the shower head. She let the warm water cascade over her head, down her breasts and stomach, and pour over her legs past her core, and she grabbed the body wash and loofah. The loofah foamed up quickly under the water and the friction from rubbing the soap into it with her pale hands. She began dragging it over her toned arms and neck, around her supple breasts and across her tight abdomen. Relishing in the scent of strawberries emanating from the spongy material in her hand, she rinsed her body off and relaxed under the spout above her head. 

 

No question, I want it  
Fire up, everybody smokin'  
Your friends, my friends  
And they ain't leavin' till six in the morning (six in the morning)  
Caught a chill, baby, you the coldest  
Go far, put 'em on notice  
If you know what I want, then yeah

 

Baby, don't you mind if I do, yeah  
Exactly what you like times two, yeah  
Got me singin', "ooh, ooh"  
So baby, don't you mind if I do

 

Look  
Put your filthy hands all over me  
And no, this ain't the clean version  
And what you gonna do with all that beast?  
When I leave the cage open  
Huh, walk to me, uh

 

Soaping up her golden hair, Emma began reminiscing about what had transpired between herself and Regina: the realization of their feelings, the outings to the beach, their first kiss (that they remembered), and their first date. ‘It was so incredible!’ the blonde thought. That was until Robin had shown back up again and harassed Regina, but she was so glad she was there to defend Regina from him when he got physically abusive with her. She was also incredibly glad she had the presence of mind to call campus security. 

 

No question, I want it  
Fire up, everybody smokin'  
Your friends, my friends  
And they ain't leavin' till six in the morning (six in the morning)  
Caught a chill, baby, you the coldest  
Go far, put 'em on notice  
If you know what I want, then yeah

 

Baby, don't you mind if I do, yeah  
Exactly what you like times two, yeah  
Got me singin', "ooh, ooh"  
So baby, don't you mind if I do

 

Come on, break it down!  
If you know what's good  
(If you know what's good) come on  
If you know what's good  
(If you know what's good) come on  
Hey if you know what's good  
(If you know what's good)

 

Haters gon' say it's fake  
So real  
Haters gon' say it's fake  
So real  
Haters gon' say it's fake  
So real  
All my haters gon' say it's fake

 

By the time she had rinsed the conditioner out of her slick, vibrant hair the song was almost over. She was distracted, still pondering about Regina and the goodbye kiss she had received not an hour earlier, enough to forget what she was doing as she began to shave her legs and nicked herself badly. It was bad enough to send sharp pain up her leg after the warm water attempted to rinse away the evidence of the injury. She quickly moved her leg out from under the pouring liquid and finished her task, then almost leapt out of the shower. 

 

Baby, don't you mind if I do  
Exactly what you like times two (times two)  
Got me singin', "ooh, ooh" (uh)  
Baby, don't you mind if I do  
(Come on!)  
Your friends, my friends  
And they ain't leavin' till six in the morning (six in the morning)  
Huh your friends, my friends  
And they ain't leavin' till six in the morning (six in the morning)

 

So put your filthy hands all over me  
And no, this ain't the clean version  
Go on and put your filthy hands all over me  
No, this ain't the clean version

 

Do you see me?  
Can you find me?  
(Can you find me?)  
Look closer  
Through the trees  
Do you see it?

 

Emma wrapped her slender yet muscular body in one fluffy towel and her hair in the other before sitting down on the ceramic lid of the toilet and propping her leg up on the edge of the tub to inspect her wound. She was still bleeding badly.   
Bellowing for Ruby to come in and help her, it was Belle who opened the light, white wooden door in her light pink robe asking, “Are you okay Em?” Her gaze travelled from Emma’s face to where her eyes were staring. “Oh my God Em! What happened?” The light chestnut woman asked, concerned, as she ran to the laundry closet and got a hand towel. She raced back and pressed it to Emma’s wound.

 

“I fucking nicked my ankle pretty badly,” she cursed loudly, squeezing her green eyes shut and wincing at the pain, noticing that the towel was starting to turn a deep red from the copious amounts of blood that was pouring from the wound. 

 

Wide-eyed, Belle scoffed, “You didn’t just nick yourself! You almost bloody skinned your ankle bone off! RUBY! Get in here!”

 

“WHAT! I’m naked in here and I don’t wanna put clothes on dammit!!” Ruby loudly grumbled, frustration in her voice. Hearing some quieter swearing they both heard Ruby stomp across the wooden floor of the living room. As Emma continued to hiss in pain, the tall, skinny vixen poked her head in the bathroom doorway. Glancing down at the propped-up leg, she turned as white as a sheet, “Ummmm wh-what happened?” She nauseously gulped, getting a whiff of copper in the air from all the blood, made her sick to her stomach. 

 

“I was shaving my legs and I was otherwise occupied, thinking of Regina, and cut myself,” she answered quietly, under her breath. “And now I’m getting dizzy,” she added, taking short shallow breaths in and out, trying not to pass out. 

 

Taking deep breaths trying not to faint herself, Ruby sarcastically acknowledged, “Yeah? Well it looks to me like you were trying to cut your fucking foot off to me Emma!!” 

 

Just as Ruby finished yelling at her, or so she thought, the blonde swayed side to side before falling off the edge of the toilet, onto the floor with a loud thud. She banged her head hard on the bathtub on the way down due to the towel falling off of her head. Belle endeavored to catch her but she was too slow, barely grabbing Emma’s hand instead of snagging her by the side. 

 

“SHIT!” Ruby yelled as she scrambled into the minuscule bathroom in her skimpy, almost see through, robe. She lifted Emma’s head off the icy floor with her hand and felt something sticky and wet, “Emma, Emma!!” Slapping one of her cheeks and pulling her hand away, she glimpsed at the bright rouge fluid covering it, grappled the cloth that was wrapped around Emma’s head and almost passed out too.

 

As soon as Belle saw her remove her blood covered hand, she let go of the now crimson towel on her friend’s ankle, shot up from where she had been squatting and ran to her room. A few seconds later she returned with her phone in her slight hands, calling 911 as she flew back to the bathroom, a look of panic and fear on her porcelain features, deciding to take Ruby’s place at Emma’s head. 

 

“Babe?” Ruby timidly eeked out trying to get her girlfriend’s attention and began to hyperventilate. Still on the phone with EMS Belle just scowled at her, telepathically telling her to shut up and suck it up. 

 

Hanging up the phone after relaying the situation to the EMTs, their address and other pertinent information needed for them to start rolling, Belle, still frowning snapped, “What Ruby?!” She responded, exasperated with her lover at the moment. 

 

“Ummm I’m gonna be sick!” The darker brunette shot back before lifting the toilet lid, expelling what was left in her stomach from last night’s dinner and drinking escapade. After throwing up, Ruby sat back on the cold, tiled ground trying not to glance at the blood soaked cloth nor at Emma’s head. “Whew….I think I’m okay now,” she stated the obvious then asked, “So, how’s she doing?” motioning toward her fair-haired friend with a jerk of her head, not looking at her. 

 

Belle just closed her eyes saying a little prayer that she wouldn’t go ballistic on Ruby for being such a baby about blood before replying. “I - I - I don’t know,” she answered, placing her index and middle fingers on Emma’s carotid artery, attempting to locate a pulse. “I guess we’ll just have to wait until EMS gets here and assesses her condition before we know darlin.” 

 

Ruby got up off the frigid, cold floor. “I’m going to go put some clothes on so I don’t tempt those horny EMT’s to try to get with this,” she said with a flourish of her hands and arms up and down her body, trying to lighten the mood even though she was terrified. She sauntered away with a little more sway in her hips than usual knowing Belle was watching her exit the bathroom. 

 

Belle just rolled her eyes yelling after her girlfriend, “They better not try anything or else they’ll be the ones in the ambulance on the way to the hospital not Emma!” She started stroking Emma’s hair away from her face softly talking to her, “It’ll be okay sweetheart. You’ll be just fine. You just passed out.” She kept repeating herself, not sure if she was trying to convince herself at that point or an unconscious Emma. Noticing blood pooling from the material around her ankle, she safely placed Emma’s head back onto the floor and rushed over to the injured appendage. She exchanged the sopping wet cloth for a clean one and applied pressure again before she heard a knock at the door. “Babe! Can you get the door I’m kinda busy here!” She exclaimed robustly getting more and more upset that Ruby seemed to be no help at all at the moment. 

 

“Shit! Yeah I will!” She yelled back, exiting her room with short, red booty shorts and a baby tee with no bra on before hollering, “Come in!” she implored as she reached the door she turned the knob and people started pouring into their home. 

 

“Where’s the injured party?” A stocky, muscular, dark skinned man requested looking her up and down, his dark eyes wide with shock that she answered the door in the outfit she had on. He was followed by a short, tiny woman who didn’t look like she would stand a chance walking outside on a windy day, let alone help lift and carry another human being into an ambulance. Following her was a tall, dark haired, blue eyed, toned man who had his eyes to the ground and was simply following orders as they were shouted out to him. 

 

Smiling knowingly, she offered, “This way.” Leading them to Emma’s bathroom where Belle had moved from her head to her ankle. Gesturing them into the tiny room she abruptly turned and sped off, hand pressed to her lips, to her own bathroom to get sick again. 

 

The EMT’s assessed Emma’s condition, deciding she should go to the hospital to get her head checked out and see why she was still bleeding from what seemed like a superficial “nick”. “Okay let’s get her on the gurney and in to the ambulance up so we can go,” the stubby man belted out. The other two EMT’s began working frantically after the stocky man had started an IV of saline solution so she wouldn’t get dehydrated from blood loss. 

 

Belle snatched up the keys to Emma’s VW bug and followed them out with a still nauseous Ruby in tow. “We’ll be right behind you guys,” she relayed to the medical personnel. The small woman just nodded her understanding as she climbed in the back of ambulance harshly slamming the vehicle door


	17. Unconscious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies interact more.....you know the usual. Oh and I assure you all that there will be some naughty times coming just hang in there please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thx for reading and comments works wonders on my writing process..... Thx goes out to @hellaquin420 for the help....

As Ruby and Belle arrived at the hospital Belle had decided to call Regina in the waiting area, “Hello Regina, it’s Belle.”

“Hello Belle, is everything okay? Emma was supposed to come pick me up so all of us could go shopping and she hasn’t called or anything to let me know that she was coming.” Regina was exhausted from the worrying she had been doing because she hadn’t received that call. 

Belle hesitated which made the darker haired brunette worry even further, causing her perfectly shaped brows to furrow, “Well….” She drew out a breath before quickly answering, “she had a bit of an accident, and we’re at the hospital I think you should be here.”

“Wh-what?! She’s in the hospital? Which one?!What happened?!” Regina’s voice suddenly sounding more desperate. 

Regina asked Belle again what happened, and she hesitated before she began,... “Well, Emma came back to the dorm after hanging out with you. Ruby and I were, uhm, otherwise occupied and we didn’t even hear her come in.” Belle was cut off by Regina’s slight whimper on the other end of the phone, “Regina, are you okay?” Belle never received an answer but she could hear a scuffle on the other end. She guessed it was Regina grabbing her things and getting ready to head to the hospital. “Regina please, I know Emma would love to see your face when she wakes up. Ruby and I are here of course, but yeah... you can understand why your presence would make her instantly feel better. We’re at Boston General” Regina immediately answered that she would be there as quick as she could and she ended the call. The bus station wasn’t far from campus so she could just take off running and be able to catch the bus from the university to the hospital to be there for when her blonde haired rescuer awoke.

 

Ruby and Belle were let through the electronically locked double doors as Emma briefly woke up and told the ER nurse that not only was her head hurting, but her neck too, before she passed out from the pain medication that they had administered almost as soon as she came to in the emergency room. As Emma was returned from the radiology department where she had gotten a CT scan on her head and neck, Regina had been let in to stay with her. She gasped in a sharp breath, shocked as to how pale and small Emma seemed in the sterile, antiseptic scented room. The Radiologic Technologist had just wheeled the injured woman back into place in the room when the nurse rushed in in order to hook her back up to the monitors and oxygen. She had to be placed on them to watch to see if her pulse elevated due to pain or if her blood pressure dropped due to her blood loss. The oxygen was to help her breathe easier so she wouldn’t pass out again. The raven haired woman was instantaneously by her girl’s side as soon as the nurse had backed away, fervently asking the caregiver multiple questions as Ruby and Belle stood in the corner out of the way, “What happened? What’s wrong with her? What is being done for her? Where’s her doctor?” Regina stared at the red haired nurse panicked, afraid she was going to lose her dearest friend. The two women in the corner tried to calm her down without success before the nurse explained that they had done a CT to make sure that she didn’t have any bleeding in her brain or fractures on her skull from the epic fall she had suffered. She went on to say that they had also taken blood for tests to see why she was bleeding profusely, then provided some information on who the doctor was that was treating her and what they had done for her so far. They also gave her saline for her dehydration from the blood loss and pain medicine for her head and neck pain. 

The nurse left briskly to attend to other patients making room for Ruby and Belle to move back to Emma’s bedside opposite Regina. Ruby picked up a cold, pale hand and held it in her equally pale yet warm hand. Regina picked up the other hand and placed it in her left tenderly, before reaching out with her right hand to brush some vibrant blonde tendrils from her eyes. The tests that the nurse had ordered had come back but the results could only be given to relatives, Ruby had lied and said that she was Emma’s cousin and that the blonde’s mother was out of the country, which technically wasn’t a lie, she just didn’t know which country she was in at the moment. For all she knew she could be in the United States. Her mother, Mary Margaret, was an ambassador with UNICEF and traveled a lot, they barely knew each other and Ruby was listed as her emergency contact due to that fact. 

“Hello I’m Dr. Whale. Which one of you is Ruby?” He inquired with a raised brown eyebrow. 

Reluctantly stepping away from Emma’s bedside, “I’m Ruby. Are you gonna tell me what the hell is going on with her?” She snobbishly blustered as she jerked her head in her “cousin’s” direction. He began to lead her out of the room when she said matter-of-factly, “Oh, I’m just going to tell them what’s going on anyway so you might as well take the stick outta your ass and talk to all of us.” Both Belle and Regina’s mouths dropped at that abrasive statement. 

Taken aback Dr. Whale tried explaining, “Well we were able to obtain Emma’s medical records from the campus medical center and it looks like she was sick a couple of weeks ago right?” He pointed the question at Ruby but Regina answered. 

“Come to think of it she did mention having a sinus infection. Why is that important?” Curious as to the reason it was asked. 

“Well…” he started the reasoning behind the query, “She was placed on antibiotics for it, and they caused her to have a lack of vitamin K which is extremely important in clotting cuts and injuries as such. This caused her to become anemic, which simply means she has a difficult time stopping bleeding once it starts. We found this out by doing a test called a prothrombin test that tests the fibrin in the blood, specifically the platelets. It usually affects infants and it’s extremely rare in adults. She needs to have a Vitamin K shot and stay overnight for observation due to her having a mild concussion as well.” 

Ruby, Belle and Regina just stood there flabbergasted at the amount of medical jargon that was thrown at them like they were expected to follow it with no problem whatsoever which definitely wasn’t the case, “Uhhmm, layman’s terms would be good here Doc.” A confused Ruby shot at him. 

Clearing his throat he clarified, “So sorry, okay she has a blood condition that prevents her from being able to stop bleeding when she’s injured, like a deep cut from shaving. It’s very rare in adults but we can give her a shot to help her out but she does need to stay the night because of her concussion and we’ll also test her blood tomorrow morning to make sure she’s getting better before we let her go. I hope that’s a satisfactory explanation.” He gave the room a kind smile. “Any other questions that I can answer for you?” He glanced from face to face genuinely offering his services and knowledge. 

The girls looked at one another silently exchanging thoughts, “Yes Dr. Whale, when will she wake up?” The dark brunette requested anxiously. 

Taking a deep breath and pursing his lips her answered as best as he could with the information he had, “Well….” drawing his words out, “since she doesn’t have a brain bleed or a fractured skull she should and I stress SHOULD wake up soon, but we won’t really know anything more about any possible complications until then.” 

Getting extremely irritated and pissed off Ruby came back with, “So basically you know jack shit right?!”

“Ruby!” Belle reprimanded her tall girlfriend. “Be nice! Dr. Whale is just trying to do his job! I know you’re upset but try to control yourself!” 

Dr. Whale just said he understood the frustration and that Emma would be taken up to her room in about a half an hour to an hour, and that the ladies should say their goodbyes. 

“Can Regina at least stay with her?” Belle probed as she crossed her arms defensively, shooting a death glare at Ruby before softening her eyes and sliding them back toward the doctor. 

“Of course!” He returned earnestly and bid farewell to the girls leaving them to sort out what they were going to do about rides. 

Still holding Emma’s hand she brushed her thumb across the back of her pale hand, which was colder than normal, concerned that the light tressed woman would not wake up the same amazingly wonderful person she loved. ‘Loved?’ Regina thought, ‘Do I love Emma?’ She dug into her feelings looking for the answer in her memories of Emma and her interacting over the years. Emma teaching her different styles and techniques of art, sleepovers in high school, dances, outings and other events that she didn’t know until this minute had deeper meaning. ‘Yes, I do love her! And never got the chance to tell her!’ Eyes tearing up at the horrible thought that Emma may never wake up, her eyes flit up to see Ruby and Belle watching her face contort in worry, realization then panic and worry once again. 

“Regina she will be okay.” Belle comforted her, walking around the hospital bed gathering her up in a hug. 

Gently letting Emma’s fragile looking hand slip from her grasp Regina turned into Belle’s arm burying her face in her shoulder sobbing, “But what if she’s not!” Crying out dramatically as she cried harder, leaving Belle’s shirt wet from her painful tears. 

Stroking her raven hair, Belle was joined by Ruby, who also encircled Regina with her slim arms warmly, “Didn’t you hear what the doctor said? He said she should wake up soon Regina, SOON.” Emphasizing the last word instead of the word “should” like the Doctor had.

The darker brunette melted into both of her friend’s arms, grateful not only that they are there to comfort her but also that they were there when Emma needed them the most, “Thank you. Not just for this,” motioning between the three of them then towards her lover. “But for being there with her when she needed someone.” 

“Of course we were there for her. She’s not just our dorm mate ya know.” Rolling her eyes, Ruby said teasingly to Regina. 

The latter developed a tiny smile at Ruby’s witless banter, “Oh I know dear.” 

“So do you want Emma’s car in order to get home tonight Regina?” Belle asked playing with Emma’s abnormally large set of key rings to her car. 

Shaking her head emphatically, “No I actually don’t plan on going back to the dorms tonight.” She told the two women. “Plus even if I do decide to leave I can always take the bus back to campus.”

“No, we’re not going to subject you to the horrors of public transportation again.” Insisting Belle proffered, “If you choose to go home just call one of us and we’ll come get you okay?” 

Just as the ebony tressed woman went to argue with her a feeble voice wafted through the air towards the three women, “W-where am I?” Peering at the woman to the right of her she was still quite weak yet grinned brightly “Regina? W-what’s going on?”


	18. Someone Comes This Way

“W-where am I?” Emma asked, peering at the woman to the right of her. She was still quite weak yet grinned brightly, “Regina? W-what’s going on?” 

Regina squeezed her hand gently, happily tearing up, “You’re awake! I’m so relieved…..and happy!” She quickly went through what the doctor had told the three of them and watched as Emma started getting a washed out look on her face and started sweating profusely. “Emma? Emma?! Are you okay?” At that very moment, monitors started going off like a barrage of fire trucks on a call and the blonde fell unconscious. An ER nurse swept in, politely nudging Regina out of the way, to shut the troublesome monitors off. She immediately noticed Emma lying in a pool of her own sweat, her breathing shallow, so shallow it made the auburn-haired nurse nervous. She spun around checking the monitors’ readings and discovered that Emma’s blood pressure had plummeted once again, and her pulse was racing which was not a good sign. 

Speeding out of the room, she yelled out over her shoulder, “I’m going to need you three to go out to the waiting room until we get her stabilized again please!”

Wide eyed, Ruby, Belle, and Regina were forcefully pushed out of the room, giving the ER staff space to work quickly and efficiently. The girls shuffled off to the family waiting room, Regina shaking violently like she just stepped into a walk-in freezer; the other two women just as shaken but not showing it outwardly quite as much. 

Belle, with her arms around the darker brunette, carefully placed Regina in a soft chair with plump cushioning and then proceeded to settle herself in a chair of the same condition on the left of her distraught friend. Ruby grabbed a lone box of tissues from a nearby table. Bringing it over to Regina, she plucked a tissue out and placed it in the dark brunette’s trembling hands, then lowered into another chair on the other side of her. 

“She’s gonna be fine. She has to be fine!” Regina moaned gravely, tears spilling from her dark chocolate eyes which were already red and slightly puffy from her recent jubilation. 

Belle leant forward, attempting to get Ruby’s attention, whispering, “Baby?”

Lost in thoughts of Emma, what they had done together, what they still had to do together and what would happen if she didn’t make it, Ruby replied, “Huh? Oh, I’m sorry babe, I just can’t believe we’re in the ER and Emma is….is….”  
She couldn’t finish her sentence, afraid of what saying it out loud may do. ‘If I voice it, could it make something worse happen? Like Emma not remember who we are? Or not remember who she is? Or, heaven forbid, could it make Emma die?’ She worried to herself. So she simply stayed quiet, her head hung low, her hands holding it up as much as possible, and sobbed for not just herself or Belle but for Regina and the love that her two friends share that may never be fully realized. 

Standing up from her comfortable chair, Belle made her way to Ruby. The latter lifted her head, gazing at her girlfriend, and opened her arms. Belle climbed into Ruby’s lap as they both reached over, grasping Regina’s closest hand and squeezing it gently. “She will be fine.” Belle reassured both women. Finding it hard to believe it herself, she continued her thought, “She’s one of the strongest women I know! And I know some aborigines from back home who went on walkabouts across Australia!” She endeavored to lighten the mood that surrounded them like a bubble set to pop at the slightest gust of wind. 

 

—————-Meanwhile in Emma’s room————

 

“Crap!” Dr. Whale spat after lifting the blanket covering Emma’s lower extremities. “She’s soaked through her stitches! We’re going to have to take her up to an OR in order to fix the damaged blood vessels that she cut! Hang another unit of O neg!” He proclaimed then turned to the fiery haired nurse and announced, “Call up to the OR desk and tell them we need a room! NOW!!” 

“But Dr. Whale, you can cauterize her wound here in the ER. Can’t you?”

“Under different circumstances, yes. But seeing as how she’s lost so much blood and is so incredibly ill, I think it would be better, and I would feel more comfortable, if we do it in a surgical suite!” His voice getting progressively louder and more urgent. “Now. Let’s get her prepped to go people!” 

 

———————In the waiting room——————

 

The girls were reminiscing about all the crazy and insane things Emma had done with them, as well as the things she had done for them without asking for anything in return, when the red headed nurse cautiously dragged herself into the room clearing her throat, “Ladies?”

Regina leapt from her chair wringing her hands, “How is she? Is she okay?” Fresh tears started pooling in her eyes. “Please tell us she’s okay!” She started raising her voice, pleading with the nurse. Almost willing Emma to be okay with every fiber of her being. 

Belle got up from Ruby’s lap and walked over to Regina, wrapping her arms around her shoulders, “Let’s let her talk, okay sweetie?” 

Regina nodded somberly as the nurse gave them the news, “Well, we had to take her to the operating room to stop the bleeding surgically.”

It was Ruby’s turn to stand, “Wait a second.” She began to question, holding her hands up in front of her body. “If you’re taking her to surgery that means you’re going to cut into her, which will cause more bleeding right?” The nurse slowly nodded. “Okay, well then how will she stop bleeding if you cut into her again?” 

Thinking of how to explain in layman’s terms the nurse answered, “The doctor will make an incision to expose the veins and arteries that are damaged. Using a cautery tool, a tool that will ‘burn’ the veins and arteries closed, which will effectively stop the bleeding, he will then close up the initial injury and incision and she will be moved to a room in the ICU for the night.” 

Regina was sobbing out of control by now, gasping and shuddering as she tried to catch her breath, “Shhhh….she’s going to be okay Regina.” Belle comforted in a hushed voice. “We know she’s a fighter and is strong enough to make it through this. Right?” It was more of a statement than anything else. 

Regina nodded slowly and unconvincingly, “Yes, but what if…?” 

The ebony haired woman was cut off by Ruby abruptly, “Hey! Don’t think like that now! We have to stay positive, for Emma’s sake.” 

Belle, addressing the nurse once more because Regina was still crying, and Ruby was going through memories in her head of all of them hanging out with the sick blonde again, “So we can go up to the ICU and wait for her to come to her room, right?” 

The auburn woman shook her head, “I honestly don’t think it’d be a good idea for all of you to be there right after she gets out of surgery, but I think we can make an exception for one of you to stay. The other two will have to go home and come back later,” She cautiously explained waiting for a whirlwind of fury from the women, but instead got silence. 

Belle swung her attention from the red head to her girlfriend as Ruby did the same, Regina being in the middle of them, “I think Regina should stay, don’t you Rubes?”

Desperately wanting to stay but understanding Belle’s subliminal reasoning, Ruby nodded her agreement, “Yeah I suppose we could leave Regina here.” Turning her head slightly toward the latter she inquired, “You’d like that, right Regina?” Not expecting a verbal answer, she leant forward gathering the traumatized woman in her arms. She felt her nod on her shoulder. 

Taking a step back from both women she picked her head up off the taller brunette’s slight shoulder, “I’d like to be there when she wakes up if that’s be alright?” The darker brunette proffered her answer to the nurse. 

“Okay, you all may wait in the ICU’s waiting room until she’s settled in to her room, but as soon as she’s made comfortable you two must go, alright?” She stated firmly motioning between Belle and Ruby.

The girls nodded once again and replied in unison, “Yes, thank you.” Offering a kind and deeply grateful smile to the medical professional. 

 

——————In the recovery room——————

Dr. Whale gazed down at his patient, “I sure hope you make it. You have someone who loves you waiting for you. I could see it in her eyes that she loves you very much,” He whispered to Emma who was groggily waking up from her ordeal. 

“Ugh….” Emma groaned unaware that she had just been in the OR and at death's door just a little while before. “What happened, now?” Taking in her surroundings she became alarmed, trying to sit up only to find out she was far too weak to accomplish her task. The white blonde man smiled comfortingly and begun the story of how she had lost too much blood, passed out and had desperately needed surgery. In the middle of his explanation she passed out once more due to exhaustion this time. 

Brushing his fingers across her forehead, he moved a stray hair from her eyes; he took a deep breath and blew it out knowing he still had to explain to the girls what happened exactly. 

 

——————In the ICU waiting room—————-

 

They had managed to make their way to the waiting room, but Ruby couldn’t stay still. She paced across the floor wearing a trench into it as she walked, “What the hell is taking so long?!” She swore under her breath to herself as she stared at the floor. 

Belle looked over at Regina, to her right, from her spongy chair, “Hey, the nurse said it would take a while before Emma is brought up from surgery, why don’t you and Ruby go to the vending machines and get something to eat.” 

Nodding at the suggestion, Regina got up from her seat. Walking over to Ruby, she timidly glanced at her quietly speaking, “R-Ruby? Would you like to come with me to the vending machines?” 

Jerking her head in the darker brunette’s direction, eyes blazing with anger at God for allowing this to happen she attempted to calm herself down enough to answer, “Sure, if that’s okay with Belle?” She studied Belle’s face for a response getting a subtle nod from her girlfriend. “Would you like something?” 

“No, I’m fine.” Changing her mind she swiftly came back with, “On second thought, I’ll take a Pepsi please.”

“Okay babe, we’ll be back in a few minutes.” Ruby bent over pecking her girl on the lips chastely. Turning on her heel and making her way to Regina, she gently grasped her hand and they started off to the vending room. 

Standing in front of the snack machine Ruby was pounding steadily on the plastic partition sealing off the food from its potential consumers. “REALLY!!” She belted out as Regina stood besides her wearily wringing her hands. She continued to wail on the vending machine, finally getting the chips she had paid for to fall from the top tier only to get caught on the bottom. “FUCK!! Of course!” Getting more agitated by the second Ruby heard some sniffling coming from beside her. She turned to find Regina with her hands covering her face sobbing uncontrollably once again. “Crap, okay lemme try to reach in and grab my chips then get Belle’s Pepsi and we can go back, alright?” The ebony haired woman nodded slightly then watched as the chestnut coiffed girl got down on her knees in front of the cursed machine. “Okay, now fingers crossed.” Regina smirked at the absurdity of the situation watching Ruby intently. The latter flipped the front open and stuck her arm in, endeavoring to get the lone bag of chips that was wedged between the bottom row of treats and the flipped door. Finally, after twisting her arm around to an angle that was a bit uncomfortable, she was successful in retrieving the snack only to get her arm stuck in the door. “SHIT!” Ruby tried wiggling her affected appendage to get loose, still hanging onto the bag. 

Regina had stopped crying and began giggling at the ridiculousness that was playing out before her. Watching Ruby struggle so much just to get a simple bag of chips suddenly struck her as insanely hilarious. Her tears of sorrow turned to tears of laughter. 

Glad Regina was no longer crying Ruby was trying to figure out why she was laughing so hard, “What? What’s so funny?” She curiously implored. 

“You have no idea how to get out of your predicament do you?” Regina wondered, trying to stifle her laughter long enough to ask the question and listen for an answer. 

Feeling her face heat up from embarrassment, “No but by all means, enlighten me.” The lighter brunette replied, starting to shift her irritated attention from the offensive machine to her giggily friend. 

Regina was full belly laughing by this time, “Let go.” She managed to eek out in between fits of laughter. 

“What?”

“Let it go. Let the bag go and your hand will slip right out, the chips will fall after you move your hand and arm then fall to the bottom and voilà you’ll have your precious chips.” Regina continued her explanation still smiling, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Ruby proceeded to let go, moved her arm and hand, the chips fell and she retrieved them with a huff and a small smile at her friend. “Smart ass!” Was all she said as she traveled over to the pop machine. Getting the desperately wanted Pepsi they started their way back to the waiting room.

“Ladies? LADIES!” A man blurted out trying to get them to turn around, unsuccessfully. “RUBY! REGINA! Stop! Please!” Wandering down the hospital hallway, Regina and Ruby whipped around hearing a familiar baritone, Scottish accented voice overlap their hushed conversation finding no one other than Killian Jones jogging to catch them.

“What the hell are you doing here Killian?” Ruby seethed angrily at him. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.


	19. Waking Up 2

I know some of the medical stuff in this story isn’t accurate. Like I know it takes longer than 2 weeks to get an EMT license but due to the lack of foresight on my part I had to significantly shorten the time frame in order to make it fit into the story. Also I’m aware that ERs don’t really use boards anymore for information on patient location, why they’re there etc. And it came to my attention that I mentioned Killian having a Scottish accent, that was wrong. Colin O’Donoghue is Irish not Scottish. I was mistaking Colin and Robert Carlyle. In this story Killian is Irish. I apologize for the confusion. 

 

Putting his hands up defensively Killian attempted to bat his baby blue eyes and use his charm to calm the woman down. Little did he know his methods were in vain due to the fact that the audience he was trying to win over weren’t partial to his gender. “I was working and I saw Emma’s name on the board in the ER, is she okay? Where is she?” He asked his hands fidgeting with nothing in particular in them.

Looking him up and down for the first time since starting the exchange Ruby quirked her right eyebrow up curiously as Regina did the same, “Ummm quick question. Why are you dressed like that?” She inquired as she motioned up and down his body with her hand. 

He was wearing a dark blue, almost black, knit shirt with a caduceus on the upper left breast area, dark blue professional medical slacks with bandage scissors sticking out of a mid thigh pocket with coban tape around the end and worn black sneakers. Clearing his throat he answered confidently, “Like I said I was working.” He motioned at his outfit, mimicking Ruby’s earlier movement. 

“Okay well let me try a different question, why are you here? In town I mean? Last I heard you were in Mexico with Robin trying to get on with the Navy down there because your brother was a big shot on the ship.” Ruby spat, still perturbed that he had the cojones to ask about Emma after ditching her without as so much a word. 

Taking a deep breath resigned to answer, yet another person who was wondering why he was there, “I got there and slowly discovered that I didn’t really fit in on the ship. So I just stayed onboard until we docked here in the harbor.” Hanging his head in shame he added, “Plus as it turns out my ‘beloved’ brother... ” Using air quotes he continued, “...wasn't even close to being high up on the chain of command like he said he was.” Letting out an exasperated sigh he kept explaining, a pained expression on his face, “So I decided to come back and try to patch things up with Emma, but I wanted to get a steady job and to help people so I went to a two week class and now I’m an EMT on an ambulance. I’m working on getting my paramedic license so she might see how I’ve changed and get back together with me.” He finished hoping to get the girls see his reasoning behind his choice to come back. 

Regina stood there, her face going pale, with her mouth wide open like she was trying to catch flies, not believing how it was one thing after another with Emma and her. That they couldn’t catch a break, first it was Robin, then the accident and now Killian showing back up trying to maneuver his way into the blonde's life once more. She was starting to become nauseous with anxiety and stress over everything that has happened today. 

Ruby just stood there in the middle of the cream colored hallway in disbelief, mouth agape in the same manner Regina’s was. Shaking with anger, she was about to go off on him when she managed to calm herself down after a couple of deep breaths, “Ummm,” the lighter brunette started, “I think you should mind your own damn business!” She tried to whisper and be intimidating at the same time but it just sounded like a gravelly old woman, like someone with laryngitis was trying to yell ineffectually, “Just turn your sorry, tired, sad ass around and get the fuck out of here!” By this time she was getting so loud that she was beginning to attract attention from passers by. 

Killian just stared at her in shock, standing as still as a statue, like she was a rabid dog getting ready to rip apart it’s prey, “I will under one condition.” He winced, waiting for a slender hand to either slap or punch him in the face. When it didn’t come he pried his eyes open to find Ruby and Regina had begun to walk away after impatiently waiting for an explanation. 

After a few beats Ruby stopped, spun around and spoke up, “WELL?! What is it?! We don’t have all fucking day you know!” 

“Just wait a damn minute Ruby!! I just want to take care of Emma after she leaves the hospital but I’d like to know why she’s here in the first place!” He had followed the two women closely like an attention seeking puppy dog. 

The two women had started walking again with Killian in tow. By the time Ruby had stopped to answer him they had reached the waiting room once more. Seeing Killian, Belle immediately shot up from her seat and started stomping her way toward him her leg cocked ready to kick him in the balls. The chestnut brunette placed her arm across Belle’s chest protectively pushing her back behind her body away from him saying, “Babe, it’s fine. We’ll explain everything.”

Regina just flounced into a cushy chair in a trance, still in shock that he was in their lives once again and began to cry again from anxiety and frustration. Holding her head in her hands, elbows propped up on one of the arms of the chair she felt a hand squeeze her shoulder. Without looking she placed her right hand, wet from her tears, on top of the hand that was placed on her then turned her head to give the person a thankful smile only to find it was Killian. She stiffened instantly removing her hand from atop his and jerked away violently, “Whatever is wrong with Emma I know she’ll be fine.” He tried to reassure her as his hand dropped away from her shoulder. 

Glaring at him with a blazing fury Regina stood, nearly knocking him on his back, “YOU! YOU SHOULDN’T BE HERE!” She venomously spat. 

“I-I-I told you. I’m here because I’m worried about Emma. Please just tell me what’s happened to her.” He said meekly, looking from Regina back to Belle. 

It was Belle who went off on him. Timid, calm, bookworm Belle climbed out from behind Ruby’s arm, “Worried? You weren’t worried about her when you took off without saying anything to her! Not kiss my ass, peace out, it was fun. NOTHING!! Just go away Killian! She wants nothing to do with you! We will take care of her, like you should have!” 

“You should go talk to your friend Robin. At least he knows not to mess with us anymore!” Ruby seethes through her teeth. 

“Robin? I left him in Mexico. Besides, why would I want to talk to him?” Killian insisted as he spoke faster. 

In a whisper Regina announced, “Just go away Killian. Go talk to Robin. We’re tired and have more important things on our mind.”

With hurt in his eyes and pain in his heart he simply nodded and asked with a shaky voice, “Do you know where I can find Robin by chance?” 

The girlfriends looked at one another silently debating if telling him would be a good idea or not. Deciding to tell him to get him out of their faces Ruby glared at him responding with an attitude, “He’s in jail!” 

 

An hour later an ICU nurse clad in a light blue scrub top with butterflies on it called, “Family of Emma Swan?” The girls had been sitting there sharing memories about Emma when she had popped her head in. 

Heart beating rapidly and standing abruptly Regina spoke up first, “That’s us.” 

“Okay now only one of you may stay, the other two can say a quick hello and then must say goodbye unfortunately, however she may not wake up for a little while but you still must leave. She mustn’t be overwhelmed with visitors until doctors say it’s okay for more. She explained quickly in a hushed tone. 

The young women all nodded their acknowledgment and followed the nurse down the short hallway to the Intensive Care Unit through the large double doors that opened on their own after a code was punched into a keypad on the side wall. They were ushered into a seemingly bare room with a fragile Emma nestled into a large hospital bed with oxygen, heart monitors and blood pressure cuff on her. The nurse spoke quietly, “Okay ladies, you have about ten minutes then I’m gonna be kicking two of you out of here.” She reiterated with a teasing smirk. 

A suddenly emotional Ruby trudged to Emma’s bedside and stretched her hand out, wanting to grab Emma’s extremely pale hand but too afraid to then retracted it, was the first to speak, “Hey baby girl. We’re here. Can you wake up for us?” 

Getting no response Regina walked up to the other side of the bed like she was walking on eggshells and picked up her girl’s chilly hand, “Sweetie, Ruby and Belle are going to say goodbye then I’ll stay with you. We wish you’d wake up for us but we know how exhausted you must be. If you could open your eyes for just a moment we’d love to see your gorgeous green eyes.” Regina asked softly with a slight tremor in her voice and tears welling in her dark eyes. 

At the sound of Regina’s voice Emma awoke a tiny bit, cracking her eyes open just enough to see three sets of eyes peering down at her anxiously awaiting for a response, any kind of response. The three women smiled from ear to ear at each other then to Emma, beyond ecstatic that she was waking up, “Regina?” The blonde croaked with a scratchy throat. 

“I’m right here darling.” Regina replied, getting choked up at the sight of Emma’s forest green eyes smiling at her. 

A confused look crossed her face as she asked, “What happened? Where am I? Why does my leg hurt?” 

Once again the women searched each other’s faces for an understanding of what had happened to Emma’s memory. The doctor surely explained to her what had happened, right? Regardless they went on to explain what happened earlier in the day and the subsequent results of the accident, how she would have to at least spend the night in the hospital then have someone help her out for a while at home. 

Ruby and Belle talked briefly with Emma then said their goodbyes with a kiss on her forehead and hugged her to the best of their abilities with her in the gargantuan bed, We will see you at home tomorrow hopefully okay? We love you!” They said each blowing a kiss to her. She smiled knowing she was loved. 

Regina, still grasping her hand, lifted it up to her painted lips and kissed it with a feather light touch, “So you are the designated babysitter huh?” Emma cringed at her words but didn’t know how to say what she meant that Regina didn’t need to stay if she didn’t want to due to her mind being so foggy. 

Regina was taken aback at the light haired woman’s words and answered, “I’m not a designated anything, I chose to stay and the girls offered me the opportunity to stay with you. I want to be here.” She insisted as she attempted to get it through to Emma that she’d be here no matter what. 

“Okay, I’m sorry, I’m just not used to being so defenseless and things being so out of control, you know what I’m saying?” Came an apologetic excuse. “So I guess this means no mall for a little while huh?” She jokingly assumed with a minuscule smirk that left a little room for interpretation. 

“Yes, there will be no mall for a while sweetie,” Regina came back with quickly, and chuckled lightly. “Aren’t you tired? You should sleep because you won’t sleep at home and you know it.” 

With a raised eyebrow the blonde retorted, “Oh really? And why’s that?” Said with a barely concealed wink. 

As she blushed a lovely shade of pink, Regina responded with, “Because you’ll be eating everything that I’m making with Vitamin K in it, silly woman!” 

“Oh yeah, Doctor Whale did mention something about having very little Vitamin K in my system.” She revealed as she tried to hide her disappointment that it was eating rather than other activities that would prevent her from resting. 

They sat and talked until the nurse came in and handed both Emma and Regina hospital menus to order dinner from. Regina had looked up foods high in Vitamin K while they had been waiting for Emma to get out of surgery so she helped the cornsilk blonde to pick her dinner to ensure the proper intake of the Vitamin. She order a large chef's salad with broccoli, carrots and cucumber, with a side of ranch dressing, fresh raspberries, and an apple juice for Emma and herself. 

After eating in comfortable silence the nurse returned with the cocktail of Vitamin K and other nutrients in a syringe. She watched as the woman pushed the contents of the syringe followed by another filled with pain medicine for her leg and lastly one with saline to flush the IV line. 

“Can we watch some tv?” Emma inquired as she yawned widely, covering her mouth. 

“Of course sweetheart.” The baby blue scrubbed nurse replied quietly as she grabbed the controls to the tv and showed Emma how to use them and the call button just in case she needed something from the woman.

Emma smiled dreamily at the woman saying, “Thank you babycakes!” 

The nurse just snickered and answered with, “You’re welcome but I think you might have made your girlfriend jealous with the babycakes statement.” Emma simply nodded at the nurse, agreeing with her producing a drug induced smile aimed at both the nurse and Regina. The former winked at the brunette as she smiled, turned and promptly strutted out of the room. 

‘Girlfriend? Am I Emma’s girlfriend now?’ Regina thought to herself with a goofy smile on her lovely face. ‘I suppose it’s something we should talk about. But not right now, I should wait until she’s better.’ 

After the nurse left they chose the Food Network channel to watch because all other channels had either talk shows, cartoons or murder-mystery programs on them. Emma sighed, she didn’t really care what they watched as long as she was with Regina. And in turn the dark tressed woman didn’t mind either because of the same reason, as long as Emma was out of danger she didn’t care what was on the tv. 

After sitting there in the cool, seemingly sterile and immaculate room in comfortable silence watching Iron Chef America where incredible chefs compete against one another for bragging rights and prestige for a while, Emma fell into a pain free slumber. Regina was watching her chest rise and fall, listening to the monitor beeping steadily and the blood pressure cuff rhythmically puff air in and out as it came to life, when she fell asleep soon after Emma.


	20. Jailbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian visits Robin....
> 
> Thx to my betas!!

I realize some of this may not be accurate in your town/city jail. Please bear with me. 

TW: There’s some derogatory words toward homosexuals/bisexuals in this chapter. Comments are encouraging so please leave tons of them. Constructive criticism is always welcome too. 

 

Killian threw open the metal and glass door into the air conditioned jail lobby and trudged up to the plexiglass window of the counter, “I’m here to visit Robin Locksley.” 

A pale, stocky woman around 40 years old with dull, sable hair was sitting at a desk that was attached to the wall beneath the glass. She lifted her grey eyes from behind thick bifocals giving him the evil eye. 

“Read the rules then sign in here saying you understand them,” she grumbled in her raspy smoker's voice, pushing a clipboard at Killian under the slit in the glass. 

“No metal, belts or cellphones are allowed so you have to put them in a locker over there. Then wait in the waiting room for your name to be called,” she said in a monotone voice, pointing to a plethora of grey metal lockers that were set in the wall.

Killian was shaking nervously; he had never been on this side of the jail—the visitors side. He had been in the holding cells when he had been picked up for open container and drunk and disorderly, but only until Robin had scrounged up enough money for bail. He walked over to the cold lockers and opened one. He removed his belt, then his cellphone and placed them in it, closing it quietly and taking the key sticking out of the front placing it in his jeans pocket.

After a while there was a brusque voice grunting overhead. “Killian Jones?” a uniformed guard called loudly from his microphone behind another area that was sealed off with plexiglass as well. 

Killian stood and the rest of the people waiting watched him go up to the door that was opened by the guard encased in plexiglass and walk through a metal detector. 

“Visitors area is over there,” a second guard said repeating himself for the umpteenth time that day, pointing Killian down a hallway to his left. 

Coming around the corner he saw familiar looking cubby holes for people to sit in on both sides of yet more plexiglass. After being directed to a specific cubby Killian was face-to-face with a bruised and disheveled Robin. Killian picked up the receiver on the wall of the cubby hole and Rbin did the same. 

“Oh my God! What the fuck happened to you?!” Killian asked with concern in his voice. 

“YOUR FUCKING GIRLFRIEND THAT’S WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!!” Robin blurted as his eyes flew like daggers at Killian. “No I’m sorry your EX-girlfriend!” 

Robin slowly looked over his left shoulder to glance at the guard watching over the visiting area. As the guard gave him the stink eye he began turning an even darker shade of red. 

After Killian witnessed the extremely brief exchange his tremors started once more. After taking a deep breath he continued his lackluster interrogation, “Ex-girlfriend? What the fuck do you mean by that?” 

“THAT’S what you got from that statement?! That’s your first question?!” Robin answered incredulously. 

“Oh I’m sorry! How are you doing Robin? Are you okay? Do you need anything? A paper clip? Nail file? Of course I’m gonna ask that question first numbnuts! She’s my girlfriend! Now answer my question asshole!” He vomited back at Robin. 

Following Killian’s example he took a deep breath, exhaling sharply, “No, no, you’re right. I’m sorry. Okay. Don’t laugh but Emma beat me up….” he paused for dramatic effect. “With a damn baseball bat Killian! A fuckin’ Base. Ball. Bat!” 

Killian’s eyes widened at Robin’s last statement, “No. No. You have to be mistaken. Emma would never hit a friend with a baseball bat. You know that!” The man on the visitors side started getting upset. 

“Yeah?” Robin scoffed at that. “Ask her GIRLfriend! She’ll tell you!” 

“Girlfriend? What’s your problem?! Emma isn’t into girls! I would know seeing as I’ve been fucking her for the past few months!” He was getting irate at Robin because his unbelievable lies were grating on his nerves. 

Robin laughed loudly, “You do realize there’s something called bisexuality right? And that Regina is her ‘fuck toy’ now? I caught them in the act and went off on them!” 

Killian’s mouth went as dry as the Sahara as he tried to wrap his feeble mind around the concept, “Wh-what?” He stuttered, struggling to digest the new information presented to him. “No….no way!” Shaking his head vigorously attempting to shake Robin’s words from his memory. 

“Yes!” Robin spat the word like it was bitter in his mouth. He continued telling Killian the rest of the incident, leaving out the parts where he hurt Regina and threatened the women not just once but multiple times, blaming Emma for his being in jail and being wrongly imprisoned. “It’s that bitch’s fault I’m in here! I didn’t do anything wrong! I was just trying to protect what was mine and she had to stick her dykey hands where they didn’t belong! On MY Regina! My girlfriend!” 

Killian sat in utter silence and disbelief at his friend’s hate-filled words. 

“Wow Robin, I can’t believe I was ever friends with you,” he said in a hushed tone so quiet that Robin had to strain to hear him. “I, for one, don’t care if Emma is bisexual as long as she’s happy. AND as long as I breathe you will never go near them again because I have an inkling that Emma was not the instigator in the incident. I know how you get when you are angry and you were probably drinking the second time you went to Regina’s weren’t you?!” He seethed, knowing the answer before he even asked the question, asking anyway to let Robin know that he knew what had happened instinctively. 

“And to think I was considering bailing you out,” he scoffed, “I hope you get what you deserve asshole!” He finished, slamming the receiver down on the cradle. 

Robin stood up as Killian got up to leave and pounded on the plexiglass, screaming, “Whatever you dyke-loving faggot! I’ll get back what’s rightfully mine! And I’ll get that bitch of a dyke too!” 

The guard strutted over and grabbed Robin from behind by both biceps forcefully shoving him out of the room and ‘accidentally’ smacking his head on the door jamb on the way for good measure.

 

———Back at the hospital ———

Regina had woken up before Emma. She was exhausted from being in shock after hearing that Emma was in the ER and not knowing if she was on death's doorstep or if it was a silly accident. She silently began to sob at the idea of how close they had been to losing Emma and how relieved she was that the fair-haired woman was alright and not only still with them, but especially with her. Now that she knew her feelings were reciprocated she was both thrilled and afraid to find out where it could go. 

As Regina wept with her head in her hands, Emma opened her eyes as well, spying the beautiful creature slumped over on the side of her bed. She placed her hand on the brunette’s head with a feather light touch and began to run her fingers through the silky dark tresses. “Shhh Regina shhhh,” Emma whispered soothingly. “What’s wrong?”

As she lifted her head, Regina’s hair fell from forehead as well as Emma’s hand. “Oh geez I didn’t mean to wake you up. To answer your question, I was just remembering how I felt when I first got the call that you were in the hospital. I was so afraid that I had lost you.” Regina continued through soft sobs. “We had just began to really be with each other and I was terrified that we wouldn’t get a chance to see where it went.” She finihed, wiping tears away from eyes. 

“Oh honey, I’m okay. Please don’t dwell on what happened. Look forward to what’s to come, for us,” Emma ventured to calm her newfound sweetheart as a cheesy, Hallmark-sounding line spilled from her lips.

Regina nodded even though she couldn’t stop thinking about it. “Go back to sleep sweetheart. You need your rest.” She smiled ever so slightly to reassure Emma it was alright. 

“I’ve slept all night and I’m getting antsy. I wanna get up and do something,” Emma whined as she stuck out her thin pink lower lip. She hoped a little pouting on her part would distract Regina from her upsetting memories of the ordeal.

Regina smirked and rolled her eyes at Emma‘s unsuccessful attempt. “It’s only seven at night and you can’t get out of bed until the doctors come in and check on you and say it’s okay. I don’t think you’d be able to walk around with your leg the way it is anyway.” A teasing tone in her voice, she points to Emma’s leg that has been bandaged up and looks like a gigantic cotton swab. 

The artist lays her head back onto her pillow and grumbles, “How can I be so stupid and get myself into this?” Her brows creasing as her see-saw emotions got the best of her and frowned. 

Regina took Emma’s hand. “Don’t focus on that dear. Let’s just focus on getting you out of here, which means getting plenty of rest and eating right. None of the grilled cheese, french fries and pop meals anymore. At least not for a while.” She scolded her “friend.”

“Hey! Wait a minute there! I’m not gonna give up my greasy meals, as you like to call them, for rabbit food,” Emma protested, crossing her arms over her chest. Making her breasts more prominent, which wasn’t lost on Regina.

Regina had started to return with a witty retort when her hormones and imagination got the best of her. She shook her head, attempting unsuccessfully to focus on the conversation. She practically leapt out of the hard chair that she had fallen asleep in and leaned across the railing of the bed. She made a quick study of Emma’s exquisite face. ‘Those jade eyes. Those perfect pink, ribbon-like lips. She is so breathtaking and doesn’t even realize it,’ she mused. 

“Shut up, Emma,” the dark chocolate tressed woman insisted softly as she closed the distance between them brushing her lips against the blonde’s as she cupped her cheek. Emma responded by sitting up further in bed and grasping the back of Regina’s head lightly, encouraging Regina to explore her lips, mouth and tongue further. The brunette opened her mouth lightly running her tongue along Emma’s lower lip trying to provoke her to reciprocate. Emboldened, the fair-skinned woman recognized what the other one was attempting and proceeded to react to the action by sliding her tongue along Regina’s languidly. She wanted to grab Regina and pull her over the railing to take it further, but resisted by a thread. 

As the kiss deepened they heard a throat being cleared and a giggle causing them to jerk and separate lightening fast. “Hello ladies.” They were greeted by Ruby’s voice and Belle’s melodious giggle. “So….whatcha doin’?” Ruby said in a singsong manner as Belle continued to giggle. 

By this time Regina was blushing as bright as a cherry tomato. Sitting back down in her chair she cleared her throat as she asked, “What are you doing back here so soon?”

“We called to check on Emma and they said that she had been doing well, that you both were sleeping but that the Dr. Whale had checked on you while you girls were sleeping. They said it was fine to come and visit. So here we are!” Belle blurted out as softly as she could so she wouldn’t get shushed by the nurses at the desk.

The women sit with additional chairs having been lugged into the not so empty room and discuss many things but landed on what happened and what they would do once Emma got out of the hospital. “Well, we—Belle and I,” Ruby starts. “are more than happy taking care of Emma until she’s able to get up and around herself.” 

Belle nodded. “Yes, you are more than welcome to stay with us Regina. We wouldn’t mind. Would we babe?” Turning to her girlfriend inquiring. 

“Not at all! By all means come stay with us!” 

“Hey, hey, HEY! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself you know!” Emma growled at her dorm mates, arms crossed once more, earning Regina’s attention again.

The sable-haired girl tenderly unfolded Emma’s arms by grabbing one hand rubbing the back of it with her slender thumb, “Darling, it’s not that we don’t think you’re capable we just think that you could use help. You are probably going to need to use crutches for a little while so it would be a good idea if you had someone there with you, right?” 

Grumbling her answer, “I suppose.” 

Ruby and Belle sat at the end of their friend’s bed grinning like fools at the exchange, knowing something significant was occurring right before their eyes; something meaningful and special. “Well, seeing as how you two were probably asleep through dinner and assuming that the cafeteria is closed, how about I run to Granny’s and get dinner?”

Emma nodded her head affirming that she thought that was a fantastic idea and was about to order her usual—a bacon cheeseburger deluxe with a side of fries and a chocolate shake—when Regina gave her a look and said, “Oh no you don’t, Emma! I’m ordering for you. You’re going to start eating better so you will get well quicker.” She went ahead and ordered for both herself and the blonde, ordering a kale and spinach chef salad with extra eggs and cucumbers for them to split, two strawberry Greek yogurts for them both and after compromising she allowed Emma to get a side of fries. Regina didn’t expect Emma to eat everything she just wanted to get something that she could nibble on throughout the night. 

Regina fished out money to pay for their dinner. “Nope, keep your money. It’s on us,” Belle said, winking at the new couple and being obvious about it. “With everything you two have been through…Robin and Killian leaving, Robin being an asshole and attacking you guys, then Emma getting hurt… you more than earned it.”

Regina reluctantly acquiesced allowing the couple to buy dinner. “Fine, but we get next time, alright?” She turned looking at Emma hoping it was okay as the blonde nodded in agreement still holding the gorgeous brunette’s hand. 

After the girls left a nurse returned and gave the golden-maned girl her evening medicine leaving the duo alone. There was a comfortable silence in the room as they continued watching the Food Network for a few minutes. All of a sudden Emma turned the volume down causing Regina to shift her head towards her friend saying, “I think we need to talk don’t you?”


	21. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma goes 'home' to Regina's .....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone who is reading this fic. Without you there would be no me. At least in 'fanfic land'. Comments are truly appreciated as well as constructive criticism. I try to stay as true as I can to the details, such as medical and law jargon. Thank you goes out to my amazing betas!

“Okay I really don’t like the sound of that. What’s wrong?” Regina beseeched, starting to tear up as horrible thoughts ran through her head, and she was unable to bring herself to look at her friend. She began to wonder to herself, ‘Did Emma change her mind about us dating? What if I ruined any chance we had of us being together?’ 

Emma spoke up, attempting to alleviate Regina’s worries, “No….nothing is wrong, I just think we should talk a bit about what’s going on. Umm between...uh...us. If you want. We don’t have to I was just wanting to clear up what this,” motioning between the two of them with her hand, “is.” 

Emma’s rambling was adorable to the other woman, “Yes I believe we should discuss….us.” She felt like she was running a marathon her heart was beating so fast, and she looked up from her hands that had been laying in her lap. 

Emma had turned a deep crimson because her tongue had stopped working all of a sudden, but she continued to try, “Okay well, I’ll start.” By threading her fingers into her golden mane she was finally able to see Regina’s eyes and she was met with dark chocolate pools she could drown in. Exhaling sharply she murmured, “Okay here goes. I care about you Regina, more than I probably should. I have for a long time and I feel like I can’t live without you, as pathetic as that may sound it’s true. I want to be with you, all of the time, day and night. I ache to see you every day.” She opened her mouth to say more but was so emotional and eager to express herself that she didn’t know which words to say next, because every word seemed to get stuck in her throat fighting to get out all at once. “Umm so will you be my girlfriend?” She held her breath preparing herself for rejection. It would crush her soul, her very being, if she was.

Happy tears welled up in dark umber eyes, “I feel the exact same way Emma….so much. I just didn’t know how to say it.” There was a long pause whilst Regina got up the courage to answer Emma, “Yes, yes of course I’ll be your girlfriend!”

“Well, maybe we don’t have to verbally express it. Maybe we can find other ways until I’m healed,” she replied rhetorically with a seductive tone in her voice. 

Standing up, Regina moved to Emma’s bedside, leaning over the railing once more as she cupped the blonde’s cheek and brought her face towards hers slightly. As their lips met electricity zipped through their bodies, exciting their nerves, sending them both into the stratosphere with a simple kiss. They both lingered a little longer than planned and it was only a kiss. Neither one could imagine what they would feel if anything more than that were to happen. Even so, the kiss took their breaths away. Pulling away from Emma, Regina placed her forehead against the other woman’s, gazing into her jade eyes. Seeing nothing but love there she pressed her voluptuous lips against light pink ones, lingering there again for what felt like a lifetime, getting lost in the moment. No matter how long she pressed her lips to Emma’s, it would never be enough. 

Pulling away reluctantly, Regina painstakingly said, “Uh...I think we should stop, considering our surroundings. Not that I wouldn’t mind continuing this later though,” she whispered as a smile played at her mouth, her breath tickling the blonde’s lips. 

Nodding slightly Emma agreed grudgingly, “Yeah, I suppose you’re right.” 

Just as Regina sat back down in her chair their friends returned with dinner. Ruby began getting all of their food out and then settled in herself, ready to eat. “So anything interesting happen while we were gone?” Ruby wondered aloud with a smirk on her face.   
The two new lovebirds blushed the color of tomatoes saying nothing in response, knowing they had just been caught by the two girlfriends. “No, not really Ruby.”

After they had finished eating dinner and discussing unimportant things like clothes, movies, books and more importantly (at least to Emma and Regina) art, Ruby said Belle had decided to leave early due to Ruby having to work a double shift the next day at Granny’s, leaving the women alone. 

 

The Next Morning 

 

Regina had decided to stay the entire night to keep Emma company and, let’s face it, she didn’t want to stay in her dorm by herself. Dr. Whale walked in humming cheerfully out of tune noticing the two women were still asleep and it was 11:30 already. Gently rousing Emma from her slumber he began his evaluation, checking her wound and subsequent incision site. Regina had woken up in the sterile room as he examined her girlfriend. Standing up she supervised him as he unwrapped her injury, studying how he did it just in case she needed to help Emma with rewrapping it later, and then he wrapped it back up neatly with gauze pads, rolled gauze and coban. Afterwards, he questioned who was going to be taking Emma home and staying with her for the next couple of weeks. 

An exchange of looks passed between Emma and Regina before the brunette responded, “Well I’d be more than willing to do it. My dorm mates are gone for the summer and I hate being alone, so problem solved!” She gave a thousand watt smile to Emma, then quickly added, “That’s if it’s okay with Emma.” She added nervously, hands getting clammy at the thought of the beautiful blonde saying no. 

“Of course it’s okay with me! I’d love nothing more!” Emma replied excitedly. “But you’re gonna have to talk to Ruby about it. It may take some persuading her,” Emma said and immediately winced apologetically.

“Well just let the nurses know what’s going on and I’ll get her discharge papers ready and instructions on how to properly treat and wrap her injury started okay?” the doctor informed the two women. 

Emma thanked the physician for his help and Regina made sure he knew how grateful she was by enveloping him in a python-like hug. He responded by stiffening up initially then relaxing into it after a couple of seconds returning the embrace, “Just doing my job.” He smiled, patting her back in a paternal manner, and nodded in acknowledgement, turned around and left.

After calling Ruby and debating who was going to be taking care of her girlfriend, Regina took Emma back to her dorm, where she got the golden haired beauty settled on the lavish couch, had Emma’s ankle propped up on some spare pillows as well as a couple fluffy ones under her head. Regina took her time setting her up in her makeshift daybed taking in Emma’s features and needlessly brushing her baby soft skin as she put one pillow under her knee too, inquiring, "So what do you want for lunch?"   
"I'm actually not hungry." 

Frowning, causing a crease to form on her forehead, Regina told her, "You have to eat, dear. Or else you won't get better at all."

Wanting to rid Regina of the crease in her beautiful features, Emma conceded, "Ugh, okay fine,” she groaned, “I'll take a grilled cheese sandwich and fries." Emma supplied with a touch of joking defiance in her voice, waiting for storm Regina to start blowing. 

Regina rolled her eyes playfully, "You know very well I'm not gonna go get you that kind of unhealthy food," she jokingly scolded. 

Sighing deeply, Emma said "Fine, get me whatever you think I should eat. As long as you keep in mind I won't eat another salad, okay?" 

"How about I get you a grilled chicken sandwich with avocado, cheddar cheese, mayonnaise, spinach and tomatoes on a whole wheat bun, and I'll get you a small side of fries if you eat the kale side salad I'm gonna get you?" Regina suggested, happy with herself for finding a suitable compromise. 

Sighing once again out of frustration but knowing Regina was right, "Okay but can I get a Pepsi too?" Emma asked giving her her most pathetic, lip-sticking-out, droopy eyed look, hopeful that her deep brown eyed girlfriend would agree to it. 

"You drive a hard deal but okay, I'll get you a Pepsi too," Regina said with a chuckle. "You are lucky that I lo-.....like you and that you’re extremely cute when you attempt to get your way,” Regina said, trying desperately to cover for her almost confession of love. 

Regina ran out, got to Emma's yellow 'death trap’ to get her and Emma's lunch at Granny's cafe, when she thought to herself, ‘Wait a second’, the woman suddenly remembered something, postponing her trip, she clambered out of the Bug, and ran back into the building. 

Emma let out a forced breath that she didn't know she was holding, “Forget something?” She asked, prepared to give Regina a hard time, and then she found herself being pressed into the couch cushions by Regina’s weight. As Emma pushed herself up taking the brunette with her, Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde, effortlessly and gently pressed her lips to her new girlfriends’, sliding and caressing simultaneously. It started off chaste and innocent but turned hungry and ravenous, Emma swallowing every moan, whimper and cry of passion, lazily shifting her hands from around Regina’s waist to her hips squeezing wantonly. Breaking away from Emma with cat like reflexes, standing up, “Oh my god Emma are you alright?! Did I hurt you?” Beginning to shake head like she was trying to shake snow out of her hair, Regina exclaimed, “How can I be so idiotic!” 

Emma leaned up on her hands once more, that she had moved from Regina’s hips, to look at the shorter woman’s face, just catching the lingering scent of apple and vanilla, and she placed her pale index finger on the dark haired woman’s pouty lips, “Shhhh...sweetheart. I’m fine okay? You didn’t hurt me at all.” She answered as she pulled Regina remarkably closer to her by the hips, “I’m just gonna kiss you again okay?” This was more of a statement than a request or question. They both breathed each other in and closed the minimal gap between them. Emma groaned in satisfaction as she tirelessly kissed Regina, placing her palms solidly on Regina’s back, hooking her thumbs under the umber haired woman’s capri jeans feeling the top strap of her thong. The kiss began as light as a feather floating to the ground, starting off innocently and then heated up greedily as Emma opened her mouth to allow her tongue to enter Regina’s luscious mouth. Regina gently pressed her tongue into the blonde’s mouth, starting to get more aggressive in her movements and purpose, which was to kiss the blonde into oblivion, to begin with and ‘maybe eventually more’. They separated once more to breathe and caught a whiff of each others unique scent. Regina pondered to herself, ‘No she’s not well enough to do anything more than kiss at the moment. Right?’ She continued to contemplate to herself. 

Noticing Regina was suddenly deep in thought the fair woman stretched up resting her palm and fingers on the sable woman’s jawline and cheek, “Are YOU okay Regina?”

Moving her head from side to side she attempted to shake her way out of her inner dialogue and come back to the present, to Emma, to HER Emma. Smiling brightly at the woman in front of her she answered, “I’m fine dear. Just thinking.”

“About what?”

Blushing profusely, Regina tried for nonchalance, “Oh….just about you and I?”

“Oh you and I huh? Okay, well what about us babe?” A crooked smile bloomed across Emma’s face, knowing perfectly well what Regina was thinking of. 

“Well…” she hesitated, feeling heat crawling into her cheeks, then changed the subject. “Well I should go to Granny’s to get our food already. They would’ve had it ready for a while now.” Regina said and got up off of the couch straightening her clothes to make herself presentable. Rolling her eyes, Emma’s smile got larger and she yanked Regina back down forgetting about her leg. Regina fell back onto the blonde’s lap narrowly missing her injury site by a couple of feet. Eyes going as wide as can be Regina gasped sharply covering her mouth, Emma’s face going as white as a sheet, “Oh my god!! Emma! Are you okay?” Leaping off of her the chocolate haired woman watched Emma pass out. 

“SHIT!” Regina exclaimed out loud. ‘What do I do? I need to call Dr. Whale. Yeah that’s it.’ Regina immediately sought out Dr. Whale’s number from Emma’s discharge papers. Jerking her phone from her purse on the living room table she rapidly punched in the number and hit send. It rang once, then twice. Regina was kneeling at Emma’s side with her free hand on Emma’s cheek. 

“This is Dr. Whale. How can I help you?” the man answered his phone. 

Regina explained what had happened, minus the makeout session, saying that Emma had exerted herself and then playfully pulled her on top of herself causing her to pass out. Dr. Whale contemplated the situation, “Well has she eaten at all since you two left? It is nearly 3pm and you left around 1 pm and she only ate a little at breakfast.”

“No not yet. In fact I was headed out to pick us up something when I….I forgot something inside and then this happened.” She informed the physician without expounding on the problem. 

“Well how is her breathing? Shallow and short or deep and long?” He questioned getting a little nervous.

Hearing the timber of his voice Regina began to get more concerned but she checked Emma’s breathing, “It’s deep and long, but she’s perspiring a little bit.” 

“It sounds to me like she passed out because she hasn’t eaten since breakfast. Try rousing her and let her know what happened, then go get some food or better yet, get it delivered that way you won’t have to leave her sight. She should be alright but if anything else happens call me back alright?” He concluded his instructions and added, “She’s in perfectly capable hands.” Reassuring her with a calming demeanor. 

After Regina hung up with the doctor she lightly and carefully woke Emma up, explained what happened, and asked, “Are you alright right now?”

Emma nodded and mentioned that she was feeling weak but firm enough that Regina decided to go ahead and get their food delivered. The latter got the fair woman a glass of water and called Ruby hoping she would be able to deliver it herself.


	22. The Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies just can't catch a break....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first fanfic and I'm finding it a bit difficult to keep the details straight so please bear with the inconsistencies. Comments are always welcome and greatly encouraged and motivate me to write faster. Please recommend this fix to people on Facebook if you like it. I feel like I'm not getting enough exposure and would appreciate it if you would share it. Thank you so incredibly much for reading. Thanks goes out to @hellaquin420 for the help! Love you guys and HAPPY PRIDE MONTH!!

Ruby ended up being the one to be delivering the duo’s food. She was able to get Emma alone; Regina had decided to take a shower really quickly while her girlfriend’s attnetion was occupied with Ruby. 

Frantic energy rolled off of Ruby as she sat the food down on the coffee table in the middle of the living room. She next to Emma on the loveseat, “So….” she initiated, “How are things? What’s happened between you guys? Huh? Tell me, tell me, TELL ME!” she tried to pry with humor and mischief in her voice, shaking like the last leaf on a tree with all of the anticipation of a juicy story. 

Emma rolled her eyes at her friend, “It’s really none of your business. That being said, I will say this….she’s an unbelievable kisser, mind blowing, phenomenal, epic even….” Emma continued throwing descriptors out at Ruby while gesturing wildly with overwhelming enthusiasm. She was elated that she could share her feelings with someone impartial, not that she couldn’t share them with Regina she just wanted an unbiased observer to talk to. 

“Okay, okay I get it! Geez you have it bad don’t you?” the red streaked woman grinned at her friend with proud optimism. 

Before Emma could answer her they heard the water being shut off in the shower in Regina’s bathroom, “Alright I’m done Ruby!”

‘Holy shit that was fast!’ the injured woman thought.

Ruby grumbled to herself under her breath and rolled her eyes, “Dammit I’m never gonna get any juicy information at this rate!” Standing up she looked at Emma, “Well, I guess I should be heading back to the diner. Do you need anything? Water? Pop? Anything?”

A crooked smirk bloomed on the cornsilk haired woman’s visage, “No I’m fine Ruby. If I need something I can always ask Regina or get up and get it myself.” She told Ruby matter-of-factly as she grabbed her crutches and shook them as a display of semi-independence. 

“Okay, if you say so.” She continued to grumble, “REGINA! I’M LEAVING!” 

“THANKS FOR THE FOOD!” Regina shouted back straining her naturally sultry voice. 

Clearing her throat, Ruby gave Emma a quick squeeze while quietly whispering, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” thus ending the farewell with a mischievous look in her eyes.

Chuckling, Emma came back with, “That gives me a lot of leeway you know!” The mischievous look spreading from Ruby to her said enough. 

Ruby returned the laugh, gave Emma a quick squeeze, snagged her keys and walked out the door leaving the two women alone.

 

Regina returned to the living room with her hair wet and disheveled, looking sexy as hell in super short lime green running shorts and a plain white T-shirt with no bra, evident as could be, nipples standing at attention due to the extreme temperature change between the hot shower and the air conditioned dorm room. 

Emma could almost feel herself drooling, barely managing to stutter out the question, “Uh um G-good shower?” Trying to rip her gaze from Regina’s chest and up to her eyes was painfully hard, pun intended. 

Regina noticed Emma flushing, “Is something wrong?” Glancing down at her body, making sure everything was where it was supposed to be. Concluding that everything was covered and nothing was ‘out of place’, she strode over toward Emma and stood in front of her and the tv that was on for background noise.

Taking Regina in very, VERY slowly Emma couldn’t respond. Her brain was malfunctioning and she simply wasn’t able to answer her girlfriend. Mouth agape, drool practically hanging from her lower lip, she replied with an incomprehensible noise, “Uhh ummm uhhh yyyyyoooo uhhh….” 

The wet haired woman just stood there, right in Emma’s eyeline, unmoving, like she was a permanent fixture built into the design of the dorm. “Emma. Emma. EMMA!” She shouted, finally sitting next to her, mere inches away from the recuperating woman. 

Coming back to earth Emma shook her head slightly, “Wha-what? I’m sorry what were you saying?” she asked, sweating and turning even more bright pink than she was initially. 

A gigantic smile crossed the face of the newly showered girl, surprised by Emma’s reaction to her entrance after showering. Leaning over, Regina palmed the blonde’s face, bringing her lips closer to hers, and she slid her voluptuous lips over Emma’s light pink ones. There was a low moan heard but neither knew which one of them it came from and honestly, neither cared, for they were only focusing on the woman in front of them. Applying more pressure the kiss got more and more heated until Regina opened her mouth and swiped her tongue across Emma’s lower lip, asking permission for entrance.   
Granting it Emma grasped the back of Regina’s neck, sinking her fingers into the fragrant wet locks that were found there. 

Just as things were heating up Emma flexed her leg wrong, causing her to break the kiss, she hissed in pain and her vision got fuzzy, “Fuck!” She bellowed, gritting her teeth, grabbing her injured leg. 

“Shit!” Regina expelled a rare profanity. “I’m sorry Emma! I didn’t mean to hurt you!” She jumped up and backed away tearing up, afraid of hurting her even further. 

Taking a few deep breaths, Emma opened her eyes to see a glassy eyed Regina across the room from her. “Babe, you didn’t hurt me.” She struggled to soothe her girlfriend, trying to convince her that it wasn’t her fault. “I just moved wrong. Please don’t cry,” she begged, stretching her arms wide encouraging Regina to come over and give her a much needed hug to show her that she was fine. 

Regina hesitantly made her way back to Emma, bent over, taking care not to bump her or her leg, and gave her a long soulful hug. The fair woman reached out, wiping away the tears from the other woman’s eyes, “I’m fine sweetheart. It was my fault okay? I just need to be more careful.” Her eyes pled with Regina to not cry. “Hey….how about we eat then watch a movie, okay?” The dark brunette was so emotional, shaking and tears welling up again, that all she could do was nod and provide a weak smile. 

 

LATER THAT DAY

 

As the credits rolled Regina glanced over at Emma, who had fallen into a deep Percocet induced sleep about three quarters of the way through the movie, and grinned knowing that she wasn’t in pain, at least for the moment. Making her way over to Emma she pulled the light sheet up her healing body, placing a light kiss on her lips, “Sleep well my love, you need the rest.” She murmured pin droppingly quiet, pulling back from the sleeping beauty. 

As she was cleaning up their lunch from earlier that day, Regina realized that she hadn’t heard her phone in quite some time. Tiptoeing to her expansive room she dug into her shorts that she had worn at the hospital, found her phone, and discovered it was turned on silent. Groaning, she opened her phone to see that she had multiple missed calls, a couple from Ruby and Belle each, two from her mother and two from unknown numbers. Seeing that there was four messages, she sighed exhausted from hearing her mother’s lengthy messages before she had even listened to them. She tapped on the first message which happened to be from her mother: 

 

•Regina it’s your mother, like I need to tell you that. Call me back immediately! I heard what happened with Robin and I must discuss that situation with you dear.

“UGH!” Shaking her head, she grunted as quietly as she possibly could without waking Emma up. She tapped the next message:

•Regina it’s Ruby, I was wondering if I could stop by after I got done with my second shift at Grannies tonight? I just want to check in on Emma is all…. okay well, call and leave a message. Okey dokey...bye.

A smile tugged at the corners of her lips. ‘Ruby is so sweet. Then again I’ve known her for so long that I know how to coax that sweet side out of her. Okay where was I.’

She tapped on the next message, recognizing the shrill voice immediately, cringing as her mother started in on her again:

•Young lady! I INSIST you call me back immediately after receiving this message or so help me I will hunt you down and pull you out of that dorm by your ears!

Growing more irritated by the second at the thought of her mother pulling her around by her ears like an insolent little child, she deleted her mother’s messages. Finally tapping on the last one she heard a familiar voice: 

•Regina it’s Killian, I need to talk to you about Robin. He’s lost his damn mind. He’s told me that he’s gonna do uhhh….things….unspeakable things to Emma if she doesn’t leave you alone for him to come back to. Please Regina, PLEASE I beg of you call me back this is my new number, call me day or night.

Her breathing became very shallow and rapid, and she started to hyperventilate. Beginning to sway, her vision failing her as she fainted, she bounced off of her bed and came to a stop on the floor with a dull, sickening thud.


	23. Docs On Call

Coming to on the floor Regina groaned painfully loud, waking Emma from her drug induced slumber, “Regina? Are you okay?” More moaning and breath being sucked through clenched teeth was audible all the way into the living room. Worried, Emma stood up with the help of her cold metal crutches, on loan from the hospital, “Regina?” Hobbling into her girlfriend’s room she halted in the doorway, stunned at what she saw. Regina was lying prone on the floor, propped up on her elbows gripping the sides of her head and hissing again trying to breath through the intense pain as each beat of her heart created a tympanic throb at the site of the injury and a ringing in her ears. Emma collapsed on the icy floor next to her, crutches askew on the floor beside her. Pulling her hand away from her head Regina dared a glance at it to check to see if she was bleeding, seeing that she wasn’t she was unsure if that was a good sign or not. Pushing herself into a sitting position she finally heard Emma talking to her, “....an ambulance?” Catching the end of the question, she gazed at Emma confused and dizzy.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” She finally was able to respond suitably, squeezing her eyes shut tightly, trying to keep her voice as quiet as she could and be heard without making the pain worse. 

Concern written all over her face, “Do you think I should call an ambulance since I can’t drive on these pain pills?” Emma reiterated her question.

“Heavens no, if anything I think we should call the doctor's office don’t you?” She expressed not completely aware of what’s going on around her. She didn’t realize she was on the floor in her room, but she did remember falling. Standing up she wobbled a bit. After climbing back up on her crutches, Emma reached out to catch her in case she fell again, but then became aware that she couldn’t. “Oh sweetheart! You shouldn’t be up on your feet!” Regina berated, gathering herself enough to walk Emma back to the couch, her makeshift daybed.

“I shouldn’t be up on my feet? What about you?!” The blonde scolded her in return, shuffling her way back with them supervising each other along the way, the blonde’s eyebrows knit together in worry. Plopping herself down into the cushy sofa Emma wondered, “What the hell happened to you anyway?” 

Placing herself next to her love, Regina too furrowed her eyebrows in concentration, trying to remember why she had fallen in the first place, “You know, I’m not sure. I recall getting my phone, checking my messages and voicemail, then the next thing I know I’m waking up on the floor with a headache so bad it was like a marching band was stomping around in it.”

Stretching her arm out, Emma ever so gently took Regina’s chin in her fingertips and turned the dark eyed woman’s head searching for the lump that she instinctively knew was there. Inspecting it she noticed the mottled shades of purple and red.“Holy shit babe! That knot you have is already bruising like crazy! We’ve got to call the doctor's office!” Reaching for her phone on the coffee table, Emma searched for the number to the physician’s office. 

Finally finding it she dialed it rapidly and the answering service answered, “Dr. Whale’s answering service, this is Linda, how may I help you?” Her nasally voice unenthusiastically asked. 

Explaining what she knew had happened, the woman on the other end sighed uninterested, “Well he is working at the Docs on Call office so let me get your information and I’ll relay the message. He should call you back within a half hour.” 

“Well my girlfriend called earlier when I had passed out and was able to talk to Dr. Whale directly. Is there any way that I can just talk to him again? I know he’s a busy man but I’m really concerned.” She insisted. 

She heard another deep sigh and the nasally voice spoke, “I’m gonna put you on hold to see if he can come to the phone, one moment please.”

Linda was quickly becoming her least favorite person on the planet, “Fine.” Emma grumbled roughly, dragging a hand through her flaxen hair then running the same hand over her face, frustrated beyond words. As she waited she noticed Regina started to doze off, “Hey, hey!” She belted out at Regina, shaking her awake vigorously startling her in the process, “No sleeping until I talk to the doctor!” She remembered reading somewhere that until an injured person who had hit their head and lost consciousness had received a diagnosis they should be kept awake. 

“I’m so tired Emma.”

“I know baby, but you have to stay awake okay? For me? Keep me company.” The fair woman pleaded, praying that Regina was okay and she was just tired from the whole ordeal. Hearing a voice on the other end of the phone, she promptly said “Hello?”

“This is Dr. Whale, Linda told me what happened. Is Regina conscious right now?” 

Glancing over to Regina she noticed her head beginning to roll to the side and her eyes were closing, “She’s slowly falling asleep and she has a gigantic knot on the side of her head above her temple.” She grabbed her girlfriend’s arm and shook her awake once again, panic creeping into her voice as she continued to explain, “She doesn’t remember why she passed out. What do I do?” 

“Sounds like she has a concussion but I won’t know how severe it is until I examine her. Is there any way she can get to the office?”

Groaning, she answered feeling tears beginning to build in her eyes, “No, I can’t drive as you know, and the only other person that can drive her is working.” 

“There’s no one at all?” 

Gasping, a solution struck her suddenly, “No wait!” She excitedly remembered, “One of my friends can drive her! Let me call her and we’ll be there as soon as we can!” 

“Oh no, you cannot come Emma. You’re still recovering. Just let your friend bring her and try not to worry until we find out how severe it is, okay?” 

Resigned Emma conceded, “Alright.” She growled out at the man. “I’ll call my friend and see if she’ll take Regina in.” 

“Alrighty, I’ll see her in twenty minutes if she can, if she can’t give me a call back. And Emma?”

“What?!” She questioned loudly, getting irritated with the physician.

“Take another pain pill, I know it’s for pain but it’ll help you relax some as well.” He advised.

As she ran out of patience she bellowed, “Okay already!” 

“Goodbye.” 

“Yeah.” 

Emma got a hold of Belle and she ran to the dorm as fast as she could. When she arrived she was red and panting like she had just ran and ran a marathon, “Where is she?” Belle asked as she barged into the domicile. “There she is. Regina? Regina! Let’s go honey!” She patted her cheek trying to wake her up a bit more, to make her more alert. 

“Wh-where are we going?” A disorientated question was blurted out, squinting because the light was too bright for her eyes to handle. 

Belle sympathetically smiled at Emma, silently telling her that Regina was in excellent hands, then shifted her attention back to the brunette, “We’re going to visit Dr. Whale, remember?” The chestnut haired woman explained. 

“O-oh yes, I remember now.” A frightened Regina tried to confirm the fact. When she stood up she felt all the blood run out of her face and her stomach twisted making her nauseous. She took slow, deep breaths until it passed while Belle took her by her elbow, preparing herself to catch her in case she fainted again. “I’m okay, let’s go. The sooner we get there the sooner we can get back and I can spend some time with my girlfriend.” Emma got to her feet the best she could, caressing Regina’s cheek then placed a kiss that was meant to be short and innocent, but it lingered as their lips massaged each other’s. 

As they broke apart a stunned Belle’s mouth was agape, she announced, “Well that was about the cutest thing I’ve ever seen!” She squealed with glee. Emma turned a shade of red that was indescribable, “Okay Regina, let’s go. They’re expecting us.” She led her friend towards the door, remembering a bit of information that Ruby had told her, “Oh yeah, Emma, Ruby called me, she was able to get off early so she’ll be here in a little while so no shenanigans until she gets here!” Belle shook her finger at her dorm mate, teasing her a bit, trying to lighten the mood. 

“I’ll try not to.” The blonde winked at her, letting her know that she appreciated Belle’s kindness. 

 

An Hour Later 

Ruby knocked at the door forcefully, getting no answer she carefully opened the door, figuring Emma must be asleep. Making herself at home, Ruby tiptoed into the room where Emma was slumbering restlessly. Sitting down she grabbed the remote to the tv that had lulled Emma asleep and changed the channel not looking for anything in particular. She remained quiet, watching tv, getting herself a glass of hard apple cider (Regina’s home brew) and relaxed. Padding around as softly as she could so as to not wake her friend, her stomach started growling, it was 8 o’clock and she had came right over after work without eating dinner so she got up from the loveseat, then started scrounging around the refrigerator for something yummy to eat. Hearing some movement from the couch Ruby spoke, “Emma? Are you awake?”

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes the recovering woman questioned, “Ruby? You’re here? How long have I been asleep?” 

“Well it’s a little after 8 o’clock now and I’ve been here since 7:30 so I’m gonna say an hour.” The thin woman answered after doing the calculation in her head. 

Her eyes get wide, “And they’re not back yet?!” Emma began to hyperventilate, frantically thinking the worst had happened to her girlfriend. Fiddling with her hands she went to grab her phone to call Belle but Ruby, reading her mind, snatched the phone away from her with protest, “Ruby!! What the fuck! Gimme the phone!”

“Emma, I know you’re worried but no news is good news in this case sweetie.” Ruby endeavored to sooth her friend by placing a cool hand on her arm. “Belle will call if anything happens, okay?” 

If looks could kill Ruby would be dead ten times over, “No Ruby it’s not okay! I wanted to go with them to Docs on Call but I was told not to. Now I have you telling me to not call Belle to check up on Regina. I’m tired of people telling me what to do!” Emma griped, blatantly disregarding Ruby’s close proximity, flailing her arms dramatically. 

The brunette flinched as Emma flung her arms around, “Okay Em, I’m sorry. Here, take it.” Holding the phone out for the woman to swipe from her. 

“Thanks.” Was all Emma said as she called Belle.

 

“Hello?” 

“Hi Belle, how’s Regina doing?”

-muffled noises-

“Belle? Are you still there?”

“Sorry, I was talking to the doctor.” Belle explained in a calming tone.

A frazzled Emma asked, “Well?! What’s going on? Is she okay? Are they gonna be sending her to the hospital?” Rapidly shooting question after question at Belle. 

“Calm down. They just took her to get a CT…” 

“What?!” Emma interrupted her eyes almost popping out of her head like a cartoon. 

“Let me finish….they took her to get a CT. It’s routine for people who have lost consciousness from a head injury.” Belle expounded on her disrupted sentence. “The doctor clarified that she had a mild concussion and gave me a list of things to watch out for over the next few days.” 

Emma released the breath she had unknowingly been holding, “So she’s coming home then right?” Crossing her fingers, hell crossing her toes too.

“Relax Emma, I’m bringing her home and arrangements will be made so both of you will be taken care of.”

“Wh- I’m sorry what? We are perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves!” Emma blustered. 

Belle giggled with an incredulous tint, “Really Emma? How are you, a temporary cripple, going to take care of Regina if she falls?” She questioned, “You’re in no condition to help lift her up from the floor or steady her if she needs it.” 

Logic re-entered her brain, seeing Belle’s point, “Okay.” Reluctantly agreeing, she rolled her eyes. 

“I’ll explain further about the visit when we get there.” Belle said in a firm yet comforting voice. “And stop rolling your eyes at me!” The light brunette reprimanded. Knowing the injured woman so well she said, “I know you’re doing it!” 

Grumbling all Emma supplied was, “Sorry…. MOM!” Her heart ached for her girlfriend, wanting to wrap her in her arms, to hold her and never let her go. “I’ll see you in a bit, yes?”

“Of course you will. Love ya Emma.” Belle expressed her emotions through her actions but the blonde knew she loved her. Especially when she verbalized it when she couldn’t show her by making dinner, making stuff or doing things for her. 

“Back atcha Belle.” 

Ruby looked expectantly at Emma and blurted, “Well?!” The blonde relayed what Belle told her developing moisture in the corners of her forest green eyes, trying her best to prevent them from cascading unsuccessfully. 

“Can I get a hug?” Scooting over, Emma made room on the sofa for Ruby to sit on the edge. The latter was exceptionally surprised at the request, she could count on one hand how often Emma asked for a hug. 

“Oh Ems, of course you can get a hug, you never have to ask.” Squeezing her friend in what could only be described as a “vice-like” hug. “You really have had it pretty crappy lately huh?” Rhetorically wondering aloud in Emma’s ear.


	24. Tender Loving Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken so long with this chapter. I went on vacation to Las Vegas and my credit card got hijacked so I've been dealing with the aftermath of that. I hope you all enjoy. I love on your positive comments so please leave some!! Thx goes to my new beta you know who you are. Much love to everyone still reading, it means a lot that you're hanging in there with me!

About 45 minutes later Belle strode in the door, arm around Regina to keep her steady, and greeted the women with a slight smile. Tossing the keys to Emma’s tin can of a car on the small table near the door, she guided Regina to the loveseat. 

“Hey babe.” Emma quietly greeted her exhausted girlfriend. Ruby got up, making room for Regina to curl up, quickly grabbing a lightweight blanket from the her room and covering her with it. 

Regina gave Emma a weak grin, “Hello.” The brunette rasped with a gravelly voice. “How are you doing?” She grunted out as she slumped down into the miniature couch, “How’s your leg? Are you in any pain?” 

Emma snickered, not believing that her girlfriend was asking about her at the moment; getting up off of the couch, she hopped over to Regina cupping her face tenderly. “Oh babe! How can you be asking how I’m doing when you’re in the condition that you’re in?” she wondered incredulously. “I should be asking you how you’re doing. You’re the one with the concussion, not me!” On her knees, ignoring the excruciating pain in her lower leg, she sat up on her knees and kissed Regina’s petal soft lips. “SHIT!” she cried out in agony, sucking warm air through her teeth. Falling back onto the floor she pulled her injured leg up to her chest, grabbing it protectively.

“EMMA!!” the three women exclaimed simultaneously. Belle and Ruby, being the most ambulatory of the women, rushed to her side. “You crazy woman!” Ruby yelled at Emma. “What the fuck were you thinking!” 

“Sweetheart, you both need to focus on getting better. I know you’re concerned about one another, but there’s nothing either of you can do to help the other person get better except just be there for them, okay?” Belle logically concluded. “I know you want to help in any way you can but seeing as you’re both hurt you can only offer each other moral support and encouragement, okay?” 

Ruby nodded her head in agreement then moved to help Emma up and get back to her makeshift bed on the sofa. “Now, are we gonna have to tie bells around your necks to keep track of you or are you gonna behave?” She scowled at Emma then over at Regina waiting for an answer. 

“We’ll behave.” Regina responded glumly. 

Emma was as pale as a ghost, her leg was throbbing like the bass at a rave, and was dizzy as hell, “Can I get a pain killer, Ruby?” she begged. 

“No, you can’t.” The thin woman answered sternly.

Emma’s eyes got as wide as dinner plates. “W-why not?” 

Rolling her eyes, “Because it’s too early! You took one around 6:30 right?” Emma nodded almost imperceptibly. “Well it’s….” she looked at her phone’s clock, “almost 9:45 now so you have almost 45 minutes to wait.” Ruby lectured in an attempt to reason with Emma. “Now, I’ll letcha have some Tylenol if you want.” 

Grumbling under her breath the blonde came back with, “Fine.” 

Belle and Regina simply watched the exchange with laughter on the tips of their tongues. Belle, still standing, bent over the back of the loveseat where she had wandered to after helping Emms and whispered inches from Regina’s ear, “Don’t you just love watching them bicker like sisters?” 

Regina nodded fervently, knowing she meant watching their girlfriend’s interact with one another, “Yes, yes I do.” Stars in her eyes. 

Once the injured parties were adequately settled Belle relayed the information that Dr. Whale had given her on what to watch for and how to aid Regina as she recovered. This included taking Tylenol and resting as much as she wanted to, no strenuous activity and just lounging around for the next few days. If her vision or headaches got worse she was supposed to go back to Docs On Call or the ER. Ruby and Belle made arrangements between themselves on caring for the injured couple. Ruby was to take care of them during the day because Belle worked at the library then, and then she was their nighttime caregiver due to Ruby working at night at the diner. Ruby had called Granny and explained to her briefly what had happened asking for evening shifts for a week or two, until Regina had sufficiently recovered. 

Since the two long time girlfriends had the rest of the evening off they ordered late night pizza and binge watched a cable tv show about women in prison and the hijinks they get into. Emma had struggled to keep her eyes open and after her 10:30 dose of pain meds it took her all of 30 minutes to fall asleep on the sofa. Regina soon followed suit, falling asleep a little after Emma had succumbed to the gentle lull of sleep.

After the third episode of the show Ruby and Belle paused Netflix, turning their heads they snickered softly, “Should we wake them up?” 

“No, they look comfortable and they were super tired. We’ll leave them for tonight and tomorrow we’ll set them up in Regina’s room for when they sleep. I think they’ll appreciate that, ”Ruby quietly responded as she got up from her seat. “Let’s get some blankets and pillows and make a spot for us to sleep on the floor just in case they need anything during the night, yeah?” 

Belle nodded tiredly then followed her girlfriend to Regina’s bedroom to get their bedding.

 

The Next Morning 

Belle was already up, had taken a quick shower and currently was making a healthy breakfast before she headed off to work as the hobbled woman watched from her sofa/bed. Ruby was taking her turn in the shower, getting a moment to herself. 

Trying to figure out why she had a nagging feeling that she was forgetting something important, Regina scrounged around in her purse for her phone. She checked her missed calls and recalled listening to them the previous evening. She recognized her mother’s number, Ruby and Belle’s numbers and then an unknown number. Tapping the unknown number she waits for the message to begin. As she hears the voicemail all color drained from her face; dropping her phone, she started to whimper, tears forming in her doe eyes. 

Emma turns her head away from Belle toward her girlfriend who was still sitting on the loveseat, noticing how still she had become after losing her phone, “Babe? What’s wrong?” she gently tries to coax.

Regina is frozen in time, unable to vocalize what she just heard, as tears start to fall streaking over the apples of her cheeks. Emma got up and hopped over to the dark brunette, sitting down next to her she buried her face into the blonde’s neck and sobbed uncontrollably. The latter held and rocked her girlfriend to attempt to comfort her, not knowing yet what was wrong, “Shhhh honey, what’s wrong? What’s got you so riled up, huh?” She asked as she stroked dark chocolate hair, wiping tears away with her thumb.

 

All Regina could do was point to her phone on the floor and say, “Killian, he left a message.” Tears continued to pour. 

Emma picked her girl's phone up and tapped on the voicemail, her eyebrows knitting and face getting an angry red color as she listened. 

 

•Regina it’s Killian, I need to talk to you about Robin. He’s lost his damn mind. He’s told me that he’s gonna do uhhh….things….unspeakable things to Emma if she doesn’t leave you alone for him to come back to. Please Regina, PLEASE I beg of you call me back this is my new number, call me day or night.

By the time the VM was over you could almost see steam coming from her ears. 

This had drawn Belle’s attention. “What? What’s going on?” She persisted with her questioning, “Why is Regina crying Emma?!” Ruby walks out of one of the unoccupied bedrooms, hair wet, freshly showered and clothed. Taking note of the other women, she sat down in an unobstructed chair and glanced at the couple still huddled together and then her girlfriend, “Uhhhh what the hell happened while I was in the shower?!” 

Regina pulled the phone out of Emma’s grip and eventually told the other couple who had called and what had to be done. “We need to call Killian, as much as I don’t want to see him again, it looks like we might have to.” Emma grumbles her answer. “I’ll call him in a couple of hours.” 

Ruby added her thoughts on the subject, “But we also need to talk to Mal since she’s a Criminal Justice major and everything, she’ll be able to help us legally or at least advise us on who to hire if we need to.”

Sniffling Regina croaked, “Thank you everyone. I don’t know what I would do without you, any of you.” 

“We all love you! We wouldn’t let anyone hurt you or anyone you love, okay? Belle added her two cents on the topic. 

 

Later That Day

Regina’s head was still hurting her and she needed somewhere quiet to sleep so she decided to go into her room to take a nap. While she was sleeping Emma took it upon herself to call Killian.

“Hello?” 

“Killian, it’s Emma.” Silence wrapped itself around Emma waiting for a response. “Hello?”

“Yeah, I’m here. I’m sorry I was expecting Regina to call, not you.” More silence.

Clearing her throat she answered, “Yeah, she’s had a rough few days so I’m calling to talk to you on her behalf I guess you can say.” 

“I heard about your accident. Are you okay? I was concerned when I saw your name on the board in the ER at the hospital.” Complete silence. “No one told you that I ran into them did they?” 

“No but I’m sure they had a good reason for not telling me.” She filed that away in her memory to talk to her friends and girlfriend about later. “Anyway I want to talk to you about Robin. What the hell is his problem? He needs to leave us alone!”

“I visited him in jail as soon as I found out from the girls he was in there and he went off! He called me from jail and told me in explicit detail what he was going to do to you and Regina if you didn’t leave her alone.” His voice was getting gruff from the memory of the interaction. “I swear to God that I’m gonna do everything in my power to keep him from doing anything to any of you girls. It doesn’t matter that we aren’t going out anymore, I love you, all of you and don’t want to see you hurt.” 

Emma was touched by not just the sentiment but by the conviction in his voice, “Thank you Killian. You don’t know how much that means to us. Feel free to come by to talk to us. That way we can figure out what to do about Robin and we can also just hang out and catch up, okay? You have my number and now I have your new one so there’s no excuse.” 

Smiling Killian just chuckled, “Well I’ll have to check my schedule at work but of course I’d love to spend some time with my favorite ladies.” 

“You’re gonna have to tell me about your new job.” Not knowing what else to say to him she just blurted out rapidly. “Okay well I better let you go, I’m starting to hurt again so I’m gonna take a pain pill and lay down.” She let go of a breath she didn’t realize she was holding, “Thanks again Killian, I’ll talk to you later.”

“I will tell you about it, and it’s no problem, goodbye luv.”

Emma told the others about her conversation with Killian and they all agreed to call Mal and see what she thought they should do.

 

A Couple Of Days Later 

 

They got a hold of Mal, she was vacationing in the Caribbean and had been on her family's yacht when she received the call. 

“Hey Emma, what’s going on?” The  
older woman inquired. “I’m kind of surprised that you’re calling me. Is Regina okay?” 

With concern in her voice she answered, “Yeah she’s okay but we have a bit of a problem here and we needed to talk to someone with legal knowledge and you were the first that came to mind.”

“So you’re expecting free legal advice?” Mal chuckled. “Dream on!” 

“It’s not so much for me as it is for Regina.” A hush came from the opposite end of the phone.

“Is she in trouble? What am I saying, that girl would never step a toe out of line.” An exasperated sigh could be heard, “Tell me what’s going on.”

Emma proceeded to explain the issue with Robin and how Killian left a message telling them about Robin’s threat. Mal had told her that she’d have to review the laws and consequences for the harassment and physical threats and get back to her. 

Before Emma hung up Mal added, “I know I give you a hard time and tease you but remember I do care about you. Please take care of Regina and yourself, okay? I’ll call you back as soon as I get the information I need.” 

“Okay, please hurry. Regina is awfully scared.”

“I will. Give Regina my love.” Mal lovingly said. 

“No problem. Goodbye.”

 

 

Ruby and Belle took care of the injured duo, their days filled with drawing or watercolor painting with supplies that Ruby had brought over from Emma’s stash of art swag. And their nights were filled with home cooked meals, thanks to Belle, and Netflix marathons of sitcoms and series of movies. When Ruby got back from work she joined them in their obsessive Netflix watching, snuggling up to Belle. The former and her girlfriend would sleep together in one room and Regina and Emma, would either sleep in the living room after consuming their pain medications or together in Regina’s room. 

Today was a change of pace, both Regina and Emma had follow ups with Dr. Whale. Emma went first.

“Well, you appear to be healing great and your blood work shows that you’re out of the woods for bleeding issues. So I’m going to advise you continue to use the crutches for the next week then bearing weight as tolerated.” The physician offered her his course of continued treatment on a handwritten slip of paper, “Your next follow up is going to be next week to get those stitches out, okay?” 

Flashing him a bright smile she answered, “Thanks doc, I appreciate everything you’ve done for me.” Standing up, she smoothly tucked the crutches under her arms, blew the hair out of her eyes and hobbled out to the waiting room. 

It was Regina’s turn, after examining her he gave his professional conclusion, “You, Miss Mills, are 90% better.” He praised. “Since you’re still getting slight headaches and lights are somewhat bothersome I’m recommending you to stay with your course of treatment.” 

Regina frowned at this. Not liking to be waited on and coddled she questioned his decision, “But Dr. Whale I was almost completely headache free yesterday and haven’t had any today!” She whined, “Can’t I allow my friends to go home so they can resume their own lives without me interfering? I can take care of Emma! I think it would be good for me honestly.” Supplying a doe eyed look at the doctor. 

A little aggravated he shook his head then chuckled softly, “Fine, but if you start getting tired or start getting bad headaches you have to call one of those friends of yours to help you, understand?” Firmly shaking his pointed finger in her direction. 

With a warm smile she enthusiastically said, “Yes sir! I will!” Getting off of the table she strode out of the room ending up in the waiting room. 

“Well what’d he say to you Regina?” Ruby coaxed the information from the raven beauty and took the two girlfriends back to Regina’s dorm.


	25. Loving You pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make the last scene as realistic as possible seeing as how neither of them had ever been with a woman before. At least sober...hahaha.

I didn’t go into great detail about Killian’s whereabouts, reasons and his life away from Emma simply because I didn’t feel it was needed or, dare I say wanted and because this is a SQ story not CS or OQ. I also did not go into detail about what exactly Robin said because I did not want to trigger any of my readers and you can come to your own conclusion on that front.

Also I am cutting the dialogue between the doctor and Emma and Regina for those who think there’s a little too much medical stuff. Sorry I’m in the medical field. 

 

A Week Later

Regina had taken her anxious girlfriend to her and Emma’s second follow up appointment. Regina had gotten a complete clean bill of health, Dr. Whale went ahead and removed Emma’s stitches, which had been itching like crazy, tested her once again for anemia then gave her a clean bill as well.

As he briefly cleaned up his mess the doctor reprimanded the women, “Now, no more visits alright?” Shaking his thick finger he smirked with a friendly glint in his eyes.

“Fingers crossed Doc!” Emma laughed light-heartedly.

 

———————-

 

Emma reluctantly invited Killian over to discuss what Robin had said to him and what they were going to do about him since he was still in jail. Killian had just stepped through the door, smelling like antiseptic and sanitizer, after Emma motioned him into the domicile, “Can I get a hug or is it too soon?” The scruffy man requested cautiously. 

Viridian eyes studied his face for any sign of deception or underlying agenda, finding none, “Ummm,” she hesitated. “No not until we talk about things.”

Nodding in understanding he sauntered to the sofa and plopped down feeling defeated, “I understand,” He slowly sighed. “Okay well where should I begin?” 

“How about the beginning? How about why you left?” She blurted out forcefully. 

They sat in the warm living area, discussing why Killian left with Robin, what had occurred on the ship and how he had made his way back home and got a job on an ambulance. Emma listened carefully and thoughtfully then asked the question she really wanted the answer to, “So what exactly did Robin say to you, about what he was going to do to me if I didn’t leave Regina alone?”

Killian’s face paled and he shook his head almost violently, “No….I...I simply can’t repeat it!” He shouted as he rubbed his palms on his pants in an attempt to soothe himself.

“Killian, I’m a big girl, I knew he didn’t like Regina and I being friends so I can only imagine what he must’ve said.” Huffing out a breath she continued, “So you might as well tell me because I can guarantee you that what I’m thinking is a helluva lot worse.” 

Resigned he relayed the conversation he and Robin had almost three weeks prior, trying to be as discreet as he could considering the subject matter. Emma was dumbstruck, she couldn’t believe that her once friend had gave such a violent threat. She had told him that they had contacted Mal and that she was looking into what they could do legally, if anything at all. 

“Sounds like an excellent idea to me.” He said in a semi-relieved tone. “You really have got things together, don’t you.” 

She rolled her eyes so hard she almost gave herself a headache, “Yeah,” she snickered. “I wish.”

Killian had veered the chat away from the unpleasant to one of joy as they talked about Regina and her relationship now that they were together. He was sincerely happy for his two friends and told her that he only wished them happiness and to continue being their friend. As he was leaving he asked her for a hug once more and she happily obliged and kissed his scratchy stubbled cheek, “Please do keep in touch. I care about you and I would like to get together with you sometime soon, and I’m sure Regina does too, okay?” 

Nodding, he acknowledged the offer, “Of course, I wanna still be in your lives. I would like to just hang out like we did before.” She raised her eyebrows at this and he responded, “Of course just as friends.” He chuckled lightly. 

“That would be fantastic. Goodbye Killian.” 

With an upturn of his lips he replied, “See ya luv.” 

She was thankful that Regina was out getting groceries when Killian had come over. She couldn’t bear the thought of her girlfriend having to hear the atrocious things Robin had said, but knew she was going to have to tell her eventually she just had to think of a way to disclose it in a manner that wouldn't chill her to the bone. 

 

———————-

 

Around 5pm Regina had returned from the grocery store, the warm afternoon air crept in through the windows, Emma helped her put groceries away, sneaking light kisses and loving touches in between trips to the refrigerator and cupboards. Regina, on her way through the open kitchen, was caught by Emma as she swooped an arm around the brunette’s waist effectively stopping her. “Baaaaabe,” Emma whined from behind, against the shell of her ear. “Come ‘ere for a second.” 

Regina rolled her eyes with as a grin formed on her voluptuous lips. “Yes dear?” she whispered over her shoulder, covering the pale arms around her with her darker ones. 

“So we’ve both got the all good from the Doc.” Emma led, voice getting as sweet and thick as honey. 

“Yes we did.” Regina husked. “And?” Feeling lips nudge her ear, then the gentle nip of teeth she shivered.

“And Ruby and Belle aren’t over trying to keep an eye on us like protective mother hens, watching tv like they have been this past week.” The fair woman began placing kisses behind the ear she just gently assaulted, along the column of shorter woman’s neck to the top swells of her breasts. 

Working her way around Regina, she continued to kiss along her collarbone as a hand threaded its way through Emma’s loose corn silk curls, finally making its home at the back of her head. The brunette let her head fall back as a velvety soft moan worked its way out of her throat.

Softly pulling her away from her cleavage, Regina lifted Emma’s chin with her fingertips to meet her intense jade eyes with her soulful sable ones. Her breath caught in her throat as she found home in those eyes in which she was drowning. 

Now that she was done with her bothersome crutches, Emma was able to walk them both toward the kitchen counter, Regina sandwiched between Emma and the countertop. Leaning forward tilting her head, Emma captured her girlfriend’s rosy lips with her own, sliding them together until the brunette lightly swiped her tongue across Emma’s lower lip, begging for access. Granting permission, Regina slowly massaged Emma’s tongue with her own; in synchronicity they did this for what felt like eons but still was too short for them both. Emma’s hands traveled from Regina’s back down to her prominent ass making their home there for the duration of the kiss, squeezing every once in a while earning a gasp or a moan along the way. The shorter woman’s hands were gripping fistfuls of sunshine colored hair, not painfully pulling just grasping, holding on for the delicious ride. 

Panting, Regina broke the kiss, “Let’s go to the bedroom?” She questioned instead of suggesting. 

All Emma could do was nod in affirmation as she too attempted to catch her breath. 

Sliding out from in front of Emma, Regina grabbed her hand gently and led her to the bedroom that they had shared for almost two weeks. 

Once in the bright room Regina almost leapt towards Emma and with an animalistic growl began kissing the blonde with everything she had in her, pouring her emotions into the kiss, her longing and admiration and something else she wasn’t prepared to admit just yet.

Emma tensed up and squeaked in surprise due to the bold move that Regina had made but quickly sunk into the kiss and continued where the had left off. Regina’s hands had started in Emma’s hair once again but ended up gripping her hips for support and Emma’s were on Regina’s ass, “God I love her ass!” She came to the realization.

They continued their heavy make out session for quite a while, neither one being more aggressive than the other. Regina was the first one of them to make a move. Tentatively she played with the hem on the front of Emma’s shirt, fingertips gliding over soft pale skin on her girlfriend’s sides and stomach. She began to raise the crisp white tank top up until they had to separate to pull it over the blonde’s head. Tossing it haphazardly on her wooden floor her hands returned to the golden locks in front of her. Regina was treated to the same action as Emma returned the favor in kind, again throwing the ruby short sleeved blouse to the ground, revealing a silky bra of the same color. Once they were shirtless they returned to their kissing, unrushed and languidly caressing each others tongues with their own. 

Emma decided to be brave and enter into unfamiliar territory, at least while she was sober, and endeavor to unclasp the barrier between their breasts. Her fingers, not very nimble and not used to the task that was being asked of them, clumsily fought the bra clasp to unhook with no success. Getting frustrated she stopped her task and pulled away from Regina. Hands on her face to hide the embarrassment she mumbled, “I don’t know what the hell I’m doing Regina.” Solemnly she shook her head, “Help me out here so I don’t die from being inept?” 

Regina, following her every movement with her eyes trained specifically on her face, answered, “Oh darling, you don’t need to be embarrassed.” She soothed with a light smile, confessing, “I was just worrying about how I was going to get your bra off without looking like an idiot.” She turned around, her back towards Emma, giving her a better look at her opponent, “Why don’t you try now.” She offered as she looked over her shoulder. 

Looking up from her hands, Emma shakily grasped the silky bra, undoing it easily once she could see it. Swallowing the lump in her throat she was unprepared for what she witnessed next. Dropping the straps of her blood red designer bra, Regina held the cups, teasing her girlfriend a little. She dropped one hand, holding it in the air, pointing her finger to the ceiling and motioning in a circle for her to turn around, Emma obeyed reluctantly turning around. The brunette dropped her hands, effectively letting her bra fall to the ground with a soft thud. Emma started to look back at the noise, but Regina ‘tsked her making Emma immediately stop.

Once Regina had finished her task she ran her fingertips down Emma’s now bare back, relishing the feel of her baby soft skin, she was helpless against the pull of her lips to the creamy white flesh in front of her. Slightly bending, she shakily breathed against the skin, peppering kisses from the blonde’s sinfully tone shoulders to the middle of her slender lower back ending just above the waist of her jean shorts. 

Turning excruciatingly slow, Emma dropped her “off the rack” lacy, warm vanilla colored bra to the dark floor as she drank in the sight before her. Her mouth went dry as the desert as the moisture traveled much further south she swallowed hard trying to wet her parched lips. “My God she’s stunningly gorgeous.” she thought. Unknowingly, Regina stood there arms crossed at the wrists, hands clasped together, perfect round breasts squeezed between her graceful arms in nervousness. You could tell she sunbathed nude, there wasn’t one tan line on her flawless olive skin. 

Gathering the remaining courage in her body, Regina lowered her arms giving Emma the view she had been craving thus far. She longingly stared at the blonde, noticing her breasts were larger than she had thought, not as big as hers but still plenty enough for her, baby pink nipples standing at attention. She closed the distance between them and hungrily gazed into jade as they bore into her onyx eyes, swiftly claiming the luscious pink lips, feeling each other breast to breast someone moaned but neither knew which one of them it was. Regardless, mouths opened, it was tongues and teeth of passion and heat, hands caressing all skin within reach until more was needed. More contact, more bare skin on skin, more touching, more loving. 

Regina fumbled, impatiently grabbing at the buttons on Emma’s shorts, she broke the lip lock to see what she was doing. Emma stood still waiting for her to undo the buttons, finally getting frustrated she breathlessly supplied, “Here, let me.” Popping the buttons easily she shimmied out of her cumbersome clothes. The shorter woman nodded then got to work on her own to save some time, sliding elegantly out of hers. 

They met again for a long, passionate kiss, the brunette taking control, circling her girlfriend like the blonde was the mouse being played with by the cat, hand sliding from her stomach around her side in sync as she walked around her girl. Coming to a stop right behind the slightly taller woman, she crept her right hand from her side, under her breast until she felt Emma shiver with anticipation. Her other hand moved shimmering blonde hair from her neck, placing almost imperceptible kisses behind her ear moving down her neck earning another shiver. Finally Regina cupped the breast just above her hand, finger and thumb lightly pinching a nipple all the while gently holding the golden tresses back, sucking on the juncture between her girlfriend’s neck and shoulder careful not to leave a mark. 

Emma’s hand covered Regina’s that was on her chest, turning her head she met the shorter woman’s lips and began turning in her arms so they were face to face without breaking the lip lock. Soon Emma lowered her head capturing a dark nipple with her hot mouth, letting her tongue twirl around it then she would suck on it, repeating the same action on the other not forgetting the previous one she twisted and pinched it earning a gasp then an exhaling moan. Abandoning her girlfriend’s breasts she kissed her way down the brunette’s torso to her belly button, dipping her tongue in and placing kisses around it. 

Abruptly standing up, the blonde encircled the sable woman walking her to the bed, laying her down carefully on the plush, meticulously made bed. 

 

I know I’m evil but I decided to break this particular scene into two maybe even three chapters. Happy reading!


	26. Loving You pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sexy times

I appreciate each and every one of you guys not just for reading but for giving me If feedback. :)

 

Laying Regina down, Emma stood there gazing at her girlfriend hungrily; suddenly she had no idea what to do. “Do I lay down next to her? Pull off her underwear? What the fuck do I do?” she berated herself. Suddenly she gets a flashback of their drunken night. Hot breath on skin, wet kisses, tearing of clothes and pulling of hair. Emma feels a ebb of heat in her pelvic area, realizing she was getting more and more excited as she continued to remember that evening.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

“Regina, I need you! I’ve always needed you.” She readily confessed.

 

Frantic open mouthed kisses are exchanged before Regina pulled away and replied, “I need you too Emma!” A sharp moan was released from her hot sensuous mouth. “Oh, so much!” Continuing to talk in a strained voice into the ear of her lover. Arms around the blonde’s neck hanging on like it was a life raft in the sea of ecstasy.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Regina raised her head up, curious as to why Emma was hesitating, and stared into viridian eyes subliminally questioning. Seeing her pause, she sat up on her knees pulling the blonde onto the cushy bed with her, placing a hand on a soft, milky cheek she lured her face towards her own until she claimed Emma’s lips as hers. Savoring her taste, chocolate and cinnamon. The dark haired woman began working her way down Emma’s body, going from her angular jaw to her swan-like neck, flipping her around so that she was on her girlfriend’s lap, taunting the latter to move further up on the bed. Continuing to slide down her body she placed kisses on the side of one warm soft breast, ignoring the nipple all together, teasing, taking her time. Licking in between the woman’s pliable breasts she moved to the other breast kissing its side as well. Regina gently pushed Emma all the way down on the bed so she was laying flat on her back, spreading her soft kisses across her toned abdomen then back up to her chest. Catching a heaving breast in her mouth she flicked her satiny tongue against a nipple making it harden immediately, the brunette dragged her tongue, traveling over to the other breast. Gently biting the pebbled flesh there she heard Emma moan beautifully causing heat to pool in between Regina’s thighs and to continue her seductive actions. 

 

Not being able to take the teasing anymore, Emma grabbed Regina by the waist and flipped her over so that she was on top of the brunette, elbows on either side of her face she placed a searing kiss on her swollen lips nibbling on her ear and nervously whispered, “Are you alright?” Her voice trembling.

 

The onyx haired woman replied breathily, “I’ve never been better darling.” Her voice audibly shaking as well. Clinging to Emma with one arm wrapped around her back, the other squeezing her panty clad ass she turned her head and claimed Emma’s lips in a bruising kiss.

 

Sitting up, Emma decided to throw caution to the wind and moved down Regina’s body, spreading her legs to make room for her to crawl, peppering her torso with slightly wet kisses, laying some on her hip bones. She continued her way to the inside of her thighs. Regina’s breath caught in her throat praying to the Gods that the blonde would start to relieve the throbbing that had been increasing in her core, “Emma, please!” she begged, no pleaded for Emma to come to her aid.

 

The woman on top worked her way to the slender olive legs of her girlfriend bending them, kissing behind her knees, Regina giggled, “That tickles! Stop it!” She squealed with a girlish giggle.

 

With a shit eating grin, “Sorry, I forgot you were ticklish there,” Emma fibbed, kissing the top of her feet. Regina gave her a heated glare, warning her not to touch the bottom of her feet, she was insanely ticklish there as well, “Don’t you dare think about it!”

 

“Well how about I think about it but just not do it, how does that sound?” Emma verbally volleyed. Crawling up to Regina’s center laying a kiss over her panties with extremely light pressure making Regina even more wet than she was before, causing her to moan and breathe heavier.

 

Raising her head from the bed Regina saw Emma gazing up at her with pleading jade eyes, questioning if she could keep going, she was met with bright brown ones. Nodding her head she propped herself up on her elbows excitedly watching the golden mane inch towards her chest lips locking on a nipple, licking, sucking and biting then soothing it with her tongue while pinching and gently tugging on the other peak. The dark woman, grasping onto the bright yellow hair currently moving from breast to breast, encouraged her girlfriend to meet her kiss bruised lips for more. With a hand gripping a fabulous globe Emma asked, “What do you want Regina?”

 

Pupils blown from lust in both women’s eyes all the smaller woman could do was grab the blonde’s hand and move it slowly down to the top of her silky red bikini cut undies saying, “Off, now.” In a breathy exhale.

 

Emma slides down Regina’s body once more hooking her fingers in the sides of her panties, inching them off little by little. Her eyes alight like a child opening the biggest present under the Christmas tree, Emma’s mouth goes dry her heart racing at the thought of all the things she wants Regina to feel because of her.

 

As Regina lifts her hips to allow her underwear to be removed easier she feels anxious and scared at what Emma is thinking about her body, “Is it too bony, fat, dark, pale for her liking? We’ve never talked about it before, our preferences. Then again we never revealed that we liked girls to each other either in all the time we’ve known each other either.”

 

“Oh my Gods, here we go. I hope I do everything right and don’t hurt her or not be able to make her come.” Emma’s thoughts were racing as she knelt there still as could be, like a deer in headlights. Taking in the angelic sight before her, Regina, feather soft olive skin, rosy plump lips, deep chocolate brown eyes whose color was almost consumed by black pupils. Her perfect round breasts, erect nipples a shade darker than her skin, thin waist, hip bones jutting ever so slightly. The soft sable patch of hair just above her drenched core was the cherry on top. Emma giggled to herself at that awful pun. Tossing the thong somewhere on the floor she ran her hands up Regina’s thighs, thumbs on the inside, creeping painstakingly slow toward the promised land. Her heart was pounding like drums at a Metallica concert. She was so nervous she couldn’t form words and her brain was scrambled.

 

Climbing back up the bed, the hay colored woman lays carefully on the side of her girlfriend, her left hand still at the top of Regina’s pussy in the soft patch of hair, the other grasping the back of dark chestnut hair to pull her closer for a lengthy soulful kiss. Moving her left hand she swiped her fingers through Regina’s folds, another woman’s folds, for the first time. It’s was slick, wet and silky soft, just like her own. “Hell, what exactly would I expect to find!” She scolded herself feeling incredibly stupid.

 

Breasts heaving with excitement Regina blurted out, “EMMA, PLEASE!”

 

“I’m sorry Regina. I just don’t know what to do.” The blonde shamefully confessed.

 

Turning slightly to meet Emma’s watery eyes, “Oh sweetheart, don’t get upset. Just do to me what you do to yourself to make you feel good.” Regina attempted to comfort . “If I don’t like it I’ll let you know, if I want you to do it more, harder, softer, faster or slower I’ll let you know. If I want you to do something else I’ll tell you, okay?” She thoughtfully explained with a hand on a pale cheek. “And I’ll do the same with you because I have no clue what I’m doing either.” She confessed, moving her thumb across the woman’s cheekbone. Pulling her into a slow, languid kiss Regina met Emma’s tongue with her own twisting around one another, searching, mapping, discovering. Lost in the kiss Emma almost abandoned her prior endeavor but Regina took her hand, guiding it back to her wet pussy, hoping that Emma would start to relieve some “tension”.

 

The fair woman took the hint and parted Regina’s lips gathering some wetness with her fingers she began circling her girlfriend’s nub, not touching it just teasing, then would go to her entrance and dip the tip of her finger in and repeat it. After a few passes Regina had just about had enough of the teasing and tried to replace Emma’s fingers with her own. “Mmmm-mmmm” Emma vocalized still lip locked, batting away her hand. Regina bit Emma’s lower lip not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to get her attention, “Mmph!” Came from the latter, she arrived to the conclusion rather late, that you do not tease Regina for long or you’ll face her wrath.

 

Breaking the kiss, Emma sunk her middle and ring finger into Regina’s warm, tight channel, hearing her breath get caught in her throat then a low moan that seemed to vibrate the brunette’s entire body, and began to slowly move in and out, sinking in further and further. Regina’s breathing was picking up, as was Emma’s as the blonde stared at her girlfriend’s face watching intently, looking to see what reaction she got from every different method of thrusting and maneuvering she did to Regina’s pussy. Curling her fingers got her a fantastic response, one that was extremely enthusiastic. The brunette was fighting a scream of ecstasy and fisting the comforter on her plush bed. As the blonde pushed her slender fingers in she would twist them and when she pulled out she would shape her fingers into a hook that would rub the spongy patch on the front of Regina’s pelvic wall causing her pussy to spasm, tightening on the fingers. Breaking from their kiss, “Oh my Gods Emma!” The raven haired beauty moaned loudly. “More! More!” Was all she could say through the pleasure filled fog that was clouding her mind, praying that her girl understood what she wanted. Emma replied, “Okay babe. I’ve got you.” Adding her pointer finger Regina was stretched further than she’d ever been before.

 

“Sssssss...” Regina sucked warm air in through her teeth at the sensation of Emma’s digits attempting to make room for themselves inside of her. It was a pleasurable sting that became intensely delicious. After a few thrusts she gathered wetness from Regina’s entrance and once again circled her clit, not touching it. Hearing a barely audible growl she got the clue and placed her fingers on the protruding bundle of nerves and rubbed tight circles on it, changing direction every once in a while.

 

Emma sat up from lying on her side next to her lover, cupping the breast of the woman underneath her, she bent over licking around a dark olive nipple on a panting chest, peaks still standing as stiff as a board from her earlier ministrations. Not having the coordination due to lack of practice, the blonde had stopped her efforts on Regina’s pussy as she proceeded to suck, bite then soothe the pebbled flesh that she had just ravaged. Not leaving it out she massaged the opposite breast switching back and forth, relishing in the soft pliable flesh.

 

“Emma!” Regina bellowed, looking down on the blonde, a raging inferno of sexual energy in her onyx orbs, as she played with her breasts. “Stop teasing and fuck me already!”

 

Immediately stopping, in shock at her girlfriend, surprised by the dark haired woman’s outburst of curse words, heat wound in Emma’s abdomen. Not stopping for long, the blonde went back to work lapping and nipping at both dusky breasts that were rapidly rising and falling before her. Making her way back down her lovers body, pausing along the way to nibble or suck in spots that she hopes drives Regina wild. Kissing her inner thighs Emma can smell her arousal, not knowing how to go about oral sex the blonde enters her girl’s soaked core once again with two digits with no preamble. Slow thrusts in and out, Regina begins panting in time with the intrusions, cause Emma to get more and more aroused than she was before if that’s possible. Twisting her fingers inside of Regina thrusting deep enough for her to feel it in her belly, resulting in the raven woman’s head to be thrown back into the bed in pure bliss as the blonde hooks her fingers once more she touches the spongy patch again until Regina’s body goes taut, producing an orgasmic cry, “Holy shit! Fuuuuuck!! EM-MA!!!” Sweat glistening over her whole body Regina is coming harder than she ever has before, her juices covering Emma’s fingers and hand down to her wrist. Coming down from her high, Emma pulls out of her girlfriend; she glances up at her making sure she is watching and slowly brings her fingers to her mouth tasting Regina for the first time, savoring every suck and lick earning her a deep guttural moan from the brunette.

 

With an animalistic gleam in her eyes, Regina says in a trembling voice, “Oh My Gods Emma!” She sits up after recovering, grabs the latter, flips her around switching places and straddles her, “You’re in trouble now.” Teasing the golden tressed woman.


	27. Loving You pt 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short. I had to decide where to stop the chapter. Hope you all enjoy!!!

There were no words to describe how they were feeling. Overwhelmed, nervous, excited, cautious, simply weren’t enough. Straddling the exquisite creature below her, Regina placed both palms on either side of her girl’s shoulders, breath still a bit erratic from her earlier orgasm. Bending over at the waist she took a baby pink nipple in her hot, wet mouth she gyrated her naked hips against Emma’s underwear clad pelvis causing the blonde to groan. Flicking her tongue and sucking the erect peak, it hardened even further if that’s possible. Emma’s soaked panties were sticking to her, arousal dripping down her ass, she was desperate for Regina to remove them in whatever manner she saw fit, “Regina…” The blonde panted out in a stuttering breath. “Do something….” another shaky breath. “Anyth….”. Before she could finish the last word her girlfriend snuck a hand under her flimsy boyshorts and began circling her entrance. Following Emma’s lead she proceeded to dip her middle finger into her core, gathering wetness, pulling out and gently massaging the light tressed woman’s labia with three of her fingers tapping her clit on each revolution, then going back and repeating the process until Emma was writhing and begging for more. “Holy shit!” The latter exclaimed in a ragged pant, “Please Regina! I n-need m-more.”

Dark eyes glistening the brunette questioned, “More what Emma?” Trying to coax the woman to tell her what she knew she wanted. She only got more passionate moans and sighs in response, echoing in the nighttime air. 

Pulling her hand out of the golden haired woman’s sopping underwear, the brunette stared at her fingers looking at the juices left behind from her exploration. Curiosity got the better of her, bringing her digits to plump rosy lips she placed one in to taste her girlfriend for the first time, not knowing what to expect. It was sweet, yet a little salty, almost the taste of chocolate with a hint of spice. Emma moaned deeply at the sight of her girlfriend sucking her arousal off of each finger individually as she seductively stared at her through deep chocolate hooded eyes. 

Licking her lips with a rounded protruding tongue Regina hummed roughly, eyes becoming darker with lustful hunger, “What do you want Emma?” She huskily inquired. Grabbing her lovers wrist, Emma guided the fingers, still wet with saliva to her mouth and sucked greedily to let Regina know just how willing she was for anything the brunette was up for at this point. 

“Anything Regina….” Emma laid, breathing heavily and turned on to the point of near insanity. “Anything and everything you’re willing to give me babe.” 

Nodding in affirmation, the sable woman gradually made her way down the fair woman's body, stopping at her ribs to lick, her incredibly toned and taut abs to kiss and her hips to nibble gently hearing the blonde’s breath get stuck in her throat temporarily. Arriving at the boyshorts that were the same warm vanilla color as her bra, Regina hooked her pointer and middle fingers under the waistband and painstakingly dragged them down pale thighs, placing wet kisses down the same path that the underwear had just taken. Pulling the intrusive material off Regina threw them over her shoulder making them land haphazardly on the wooden floor. Laying down on the bed in between the long fair legs that seemed to go on for miles she kissed the inside of each of the blonde’s thighs, getting a chuckle, “It’s a good thing I’m not as ticklish as you are.” 

A crooked mischievous smirk appeared on crimson lips, rascality gleaming in her eyes. Looking up from her comfortable spot, Regina began kissing closer and closer to the junction between Emma’s core and the top of her thigh her hands found themselves woven into the dark silky tresses at her pelvis. Gaining a low growl from the blonde asking, “Are you trying to kill me?” 

The dark woman lifted her head up from its home, reached up grabbing Emma’s wrists then climbed back up toward pink ribbon lips holding her hands above her head and wondered aloud, “What’s the hurry dear?” She arched a perfectly manicured eyebrow at the woman beneath her. “We have all night.” She attacks her mouth with her ruby lips flicking her tongue against ribbon thin pink ones asking permission to continue her exploration which is immediately given. Loud moans being ripped from both women, getting lost in one another, nibbling, licking and tugging of lips are exchanged enthusiastically. As they kiss passionately one of Regina’s hands let go of Emma’s wrists making its way to a breast kneading it gently. Pinching and twisting the protruding bud the latter moans again in Regina’s mouth threading one hand through raven hair as the other hand is dragging its nails softly down an olive skinned back. The brunette’s other hand finds its way to Emma’s drenched pussy ready to be claimed. Tugging on thin lips with her perfect white teeth then sucking a lower lip into her mouth she releases the flesh. The dominant woman places kisses along the column of the blonde’s neck, stopping at the juncture between the neck and shoulder, sucking the flesh marking Emma as hers unknowingly. Her fingers part her lips and gather the wet arousal waiting for her at the entrance of the woman below her, teasing once more. Circling the bundle of nerves, not touching it directly quite yet, wanting to draw out the experience as long as possible for both of them regardless of the needy look in Emma’s jade eyes she sees when she pulls away from her neck. 

Groaning in delicious agony Emma yells, “I swear to God Regina! Fuck me!” The sable haired woman decides to oblige and sinks her index finger into the fair woman’s pussy slowly. Feeling her center grip her finger, she endeavors to thrust in and pull out slowly. “Yes!” The submissive woman bellows. Adding her middle finger she feels her girlfriend’s pussy grab onto the digits even more, making it a little more difficult to thrust. Hearing the squelch of Emma’s arousal against the appendages makes a warm tingly sensation start to develop in Regina’s lower stomach and pussy causing her to ache with want. Gasping at the ministrations Emma pleads, “M-more, please!” Regina obeys immediately, adding her ring finger to the other two firmly driving into her girlfriend, her breathing speeding up with her efforts. “Ow! Fuck!” Emma cries out explosively. 

Regina immediately halts in place, “What’s wrong dear?” She questions pensively. 

Smalls wisps of tears emerge from the blonde’s eyes, “Your pinky nail! It’s super sharp!” She blatantly announces. 

“Shit! Are you okay?” her girlfriend curses unexpectedly. 

“You’re just scratching my lips…..hard. J-just be careful please?” She begs of her lover. 

“Of course sweetheart, I’m so sorry.” She says kissing away the tears that had peppered her cheeks. Loving caresses and petting followed the sincere apology. The warmth of Regina’s mouth met the turgid pink nipple below it greedily enveloping it completely. 

Going back and forth between the two globes Emma became impatient once more, “Regina! For the love of God! Please fuck me already!” 

Continuing her concentration on the submissive girls breasts Regina began driving her fingers into her velvety center at a snail's pace at first. As the digits remained at their task, the brunette vigorously picked up the pace earning her passionate moans, “O-Oh my God! F-fuck, Yes! R-Regina! Fuck me!” Emma was grasping at the silky ebony tressed head at her chest wildly. Regina winced in pleasurable pain and proceeded to get more and more wet as she continued fucking the blonde. Smelling her arousal, Regina pumped faster, feeling her girlfriend’s juices coat her hand dripping down to her wrist, “Holy shit! I’m-I'm close!” She exclaimed breathily. “Uhhhh….I’m gonna come! Regina! I’m gonna come!”

Regina felt Emma’s pussy start to flutter around her fingers, the tell-tale sign that she was on the edge, feeling like they were being sucked in deeper. There was one thing that the dominant woman remembered Emma saying to her in a drunken daze once, ‘All that I need to come once I’m right there….’ she extended her arm to mimic being at the end of a table or cliff, ‘Is a bite to my neck right here.’ She placed her hand at the pulse point juncture. 

The cocoa haired figure kept on with her enthusiastic thrusting, curling her fingers to hit Emma’s g-spot on every push in and rubbing it as she pulled out, as she did this she made her way from the plump breasts that had gotten a lot of attention, to the platinum woman’s neck at that special spot and licked at the flesh causing a shiver of pleasure to course through both women’s bodies. She sucked then licked then sucked then she pulled away saying, “Come for me sweetheart.” As she bit lightly. 

Feeling Emma’s pussy start to quiver and suck her fingers in deeper she heard a howling scream, “O-OH M-MY F-FUCKING G-GOD! I’M-I’M COMIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG!!” Emma’s eyes were clenched tight, mouth agape in wild pleasure, Regina relished the way her girlfriend’s face looked in the throes of her climax. Regina kept thrusting slowly, trying to milk every last bit of Emma’s orgasm out of her. Gradually extracting her digits from between her girlfriend’s thighs, she removed herself from the woman’s long neck, bringing them to the golden blonde’s lips. Looking at the chestnut haired girl with question the charcoal tressed woman seductively raised a perfect eyebrow subliminally commanding her to open her mouth. Getting the hint Emma did just that taking in the fingers that were offered to her for her to taste and suck clean. 

Breathing hard they lay there basking in the afterglow of their orgasms not ready to move quite yet, Regina eventually climbed off of the panting woman beneath her, rolling to her side her bottom half lay off of Emma’s sweaty body as her top half was lying on her abdomen and chest. She locked lips with her girlfriend, it was soft and slow, expressing everything she couldn’t verbalize at the moment hoping it came across despite that fact. Humming, Regina pulled away slightly, gazing into emerald eyes she took a deep breath and asked snuggling into the cornsilk blonde’s side, “How was that darling?” There were nerves and unsure energy drifting off of her in waves. 

“Indescribable babe, indescribable.” Turning her head to tenderly kiss the other woman on the temple helping soothe the worry. 

Still savoring the after effects of their evening activity, they wrap up in each other, tangled limbs and the quieting of thumping hearts are all that are seen and heard in the room as they fall into a deep satisfying slumber.


	28. The Morning After

Waking up the next morning, the warm summer sun peaking through the curtains, was delightfully pleasant for both women. Regina woke first, rolling over onto her back in bed making sure not to wake Emma; she smiled at the way the blonde’s arm was draped possessively over her, a hand on her breast. Giggling lightly she attempted to wiggle her way out from under her bedmate’s grasp, taking the light sheet that had been covering them as they slept with her, leaving Emma laying there as naked as the day she was born. She shuffled her way over to her girlfriend’s side of the bed quietly sitting down on the edge of the mattress, turning to face the slumbering figure before her. Trailing her fingers down Emma’s shoulder to her back to the cleft of her butt, she sighed contentedly, not believing that they had finally given in to their feelings. It felt like it had been decades, the waiting and wondering. ‘Does she like me or not.’ was a constant question in her mind as well as the other woman’s.

Feeling ‘sticky’ she stood up getting ready to head to the bathroom to clean up after the incredibly erotic night she had to take a shower. Unable to walk much further than a couple of inches she looked around trying to find what was preventing her from moving on. Finding Emma clinging onto the sheet she chuckled glancing over at her sleepy girlfriend noticing that she had awoken, still lying on her stomach, and was now hanging onto the bedding, “Where do you think you’re going young lady?” She asked earning her a generous smile.

“Well Iam going to take a shower because someone made me all ‘sticky’ last night.” She answered in a husky voice with a raised eyebrow. Her eyes raking over her lover’s still naked figure she proposed, “Would that someonelike to join me? Conserve water?” A mischievous eyebrow raised once again.

Gripping the sheet even tighter, the blonde yanked incredibly hard whipping the sheet from around Regina’s trim yet slightly voluptuous body leaving her as equally naked as Emma, “Why don’t you just come back to bed babe?”

“If I did that I have a feeling we’d never leave the bed.” A sultry look appeared on her ethereal visage, she questioned. “Right?” Standing she was endeavoring to cover herself with one hand over her sable colored mound and the other arm tightly across her breasts.

“Baby? What the hell do you think you’re trying to do, hide from me?” Running her hand through golden strands she chuckled softly and spoke. “Because after last night I think I’ll always have the image of your heavenly body seared into my mind, okay? So stop it already and gimme a kiss, then we can go take a shower. Together.” She said finishing the statement with a low growl that Regina almost missed....almost.

Dropping her hands the chocolate haired woman sauntered over to the disheveled bed, fitted sheet crumpled up and coming off the corners, comforter flung across the room since it was way too hot for it, leaning over her girlfriend placing a soft subtle kiss on thin pink lips. Before she knows it she’s being pulled down on top of the goldenrod woman’s muscular body. Easing herself down, hands on either side of her girlfriend’s body she delved into the erotic lip lock; they pressed their breasts against one another, moaning into each others mouth capturing the arousing sound. Regina’s hands were tangled in yellow strands as Emma’s were lightly scratching up and down the former's back and butt earning a giggle every time she got to her ass. Pulling back just far enough to talk, “I didn’t know you were ticklish on your ass!” exclaimed the currently submissive woman.

“I actually didn’t know either.”

A quizzical expression covered Emma’s face, “How could you not know?” Her hands still stroking the brunette’s back only this time. “Didn’t Robin ever touch your butt during sex or even just walking around?” She whispered an inch away from her girlfriend’s plump cherry lips.

Turning a dark shade of red, “Uhhh we never actually ever had sex. We just fooled around. You know everything EXCEPT sex practically.” Feeling shame she rolled off of Emma and sat on the edge of the bed head in her hands. “I can’t believe I ever let that monster touch me!” Trying to keep her emotions in check she began sobbing uncontrollably into her palms.

“Shhhh babe, it’s okay.” Sitting up, the blonde pulled her into her chest trying to console her.

Fortunately Regina was from hearty stock and calmed down quickly, rubbing her clogged nose and clearing her throat, “I’m okay Emma. I just wish this whole thing with him would go away.”

“I know baby.” She stroked her short charcoal hair gently. “It’ll be over soon. We just need to wait for Mal to get back to us in order to see exactly what we can do, you know that,” Emma continued while kissing the side of her neck behind her ear -- a spot that makes Regina go crazy. “Okay, so how about we go take a shower, no funny business, well maybe a little, then we’ll make breakfast and discuss what else we should do for the rest of the day?”

Shaking her head in the affirmative Emma collected Regina in her arms, the skin on skin contact was comforting to them both, and walked to the large bathroom.

After taking their time and meticulously drying each other off and pampering one another with apple body butter, the lovers wrapped themselves in flocculent robes. They made their way to the spacious kitchen, always needing to be touching the other, they held hands.

Grabbing red peppers, ham, spinach, mushrooms and shredded cheese they embarked on making omelettes, bacon and apple juice. The air filled with a savory salty pepper smell making Emma almost drool and causing her stomach to rumble loudly, echoing throughout the room. As Regina laughed at her lover she dished up the omelettes and bacon while Emma filled two glasses with apple juice and placed them on the island in the center of the kitchen. Sitting down on two tall bar stool like chairs the women ate in comfortable silence; they stared at each other when they weren’t looking at their food to scoop it up smirking at each other in new bliss.

‘My God! How did I get so lucky?’ Emma wondered to herself. ‘Last night was incredible but how do I tell Regina what Robin said he was gonna do to me without scaring her?’ Internally cringing. “So. What are we gonna do today?” She inquired, getting up and snatching their plates to place them in the sink, then ran warm water and added a pungent lemony dish washing soap after plugging it.

“I don’t know darling, how about we get dressed and go visit Killian at the station after we talk to the girls? See if he wants to join us in whatever we do tonight,” she suggested, secretly wanting to corner him to see what his conversation with Robin was about. What had him so frazzled to leave such a frantic voice-mail on her phone? Wiping off the island with sanitized wipes Regina tossed the dirty ones away, making her way over to the slightly taller woman she wrapped her arms around her from behind peppering kisses on column of her neck.

Moaning from the attention she was receiving Emma laid the plates and silverware in the drying rack and unplugged the sink, then swung around in Regina’s arms so fast it surprised the latter, her hands making their home on the brunette’s hips, “Sounds like a plan to me babe.” She replied with her new term of endearment for the woman she was holding.

The shorter woman laced her fingers behind her girlfriend’s neck coaxing her down slightly to lie a passionate kiss on her lips. Their lips dancing against each other, Regina’s tongue peeked out and she licked the top of Emma’s lips persuading, them to open; when the blonde granted entrance Regina introduced her tongue, exploring the fair woman’s mouth, enticing her tongue to do the same. Pulling away, Regina took Emma’s lower lip in between her teeth biting down gently then released it with a barely audible pop.  
Attempting to catch her breath Emma inhaled deeply a couple of times before speaking, “Wow!” She softly cried. “What was that for?”

“No reason, just because I lo - umm like kissing you.” Regina cringed and blushed, trying to cover up the fact that she almost said those three little words that she was dying to say but was afraid to at the same time.

Noticing the dark woman’s blunder Emma simply smirked crookedly and brushed it off but kept the minor mistake in the back of her mind, “I really like kissing you too baby.” Bending down one more time to continue the pleasurable assault on Regina’s lips they hear a very loud banging at the dorm door, frightening them.

A shrill voice echoed through the hallway seemingly penetrating the door, “Regina?!” She heard a screechy voice bellow, “Open this door right now young lady or so help me God!”

Rolling her eyes Regina groaned, “No!! It’s my mother!” Shouting her discontent toward the ceiling. “Just a second mother!” She answered yelling at the closed door. Unraveling herself from Emma she tried to straighten her robe up as much as you can a robe and swung the door open.

A petite woman with dark hair piled on top of her head in a neat bun crossed the threshold, “What in the world took you so long Regina!” She brazenly stomped into the dorm, neglecting to look around the room before speaking again. “I suppose you've been out with that insufferable Ms. Swan since Maleficent and Cruella have left, haven't you!”

“Uhh-umm.” Emma stood there in the kitchen, rolling her eyes at the audacity of the older woman.

Turning in the middle of the living room to face the person that cleared their throat Cora narrowed her eyes at Emma. “Oh. Hello Ms. Swan.” Nose stuck in the air, talking to her like she she was a piece of filth off the street.

Deciding to be as polite as she could be to the horrible woman she answered, “Hello C-uhhh Mrs. Mills.”  
Regina had closed the door and followed her mother to the living room, “So mother. What are you doing here?” She anxiously questioned, hoping to get rid of her mother before she noticed Emma was in a robe very much like hers.

“Well I’m here because I got a frantic call from Robin!” She blustered. “He told me of the...” crinkling up her nose in revulsion waving her hand between the two younger women, “...situation he found you and her in! And I must say I’m not surprised.”

This surprised Regina. She thought her mother was so absorbed in her business, which is everything in her life, that she didn’t think anything that she did was of any consequence to her mother. Just then she heard a long deep gasp of air coming from her mother’s direction. Glancing at Emma seeing her wincing, waiting for the blow-back from the recognition of the present situation she then turned back to her mother. Mouth covered she was in shock, “Wh-wh-what happened?” Shaking her head trying to get the images that were popping into her brain, “No-no,no. I don’t want to know what happened, I want to know why it happened right this minute! I mean I thought you were happy with Robin!”

Letting out a groan the younger Mills began getting a headache, “No mother, I was not happy with him!” She carefully retorted. “He’s not the person I want!” Glancing at Emma she softly grinned at her, “She is.”


	29. The Ultimatum

Gesturing toward her girlfriend Regina’s face became softer, more tender than when she talked about Robin; even saying that idiot’s name changed her tone and demeanor, “Did that moron tell you what he did, said to me? To Emma?”

 

“Yes I know he called me from jail after he talked to his court appointed lawyer to see if I could help him. These are false accusations in my opinion and I think he had every right to say what he did!” Confirming what a frigid bitch she is she continued her rant, “I want you to stop this-this-this nonsense!” her turned up nose shooting higher into the air as she motioned between the two younger women once more. “I demand that you go visit him in jail and apologize, then as soon as you drop the charges against him you are going to get back together with him, is that understood young lady?!” Her olive skin taking on a reddish hue to it as she finished.

“NO mother! I certainly will NOT apologize to that criminally insane man!” Her voice was getting a harsh edge to it and getting louder as she spoke.

Cora’s face was changing colors as Regina’s defiance increased, “Listen to me missy.” Her voice was becoming low enough to where Emma could barely hear her, gathering more bass to it. “If you do not do as I say, I will cut you off completely, do you hear me? I’m doing this for your own good. You have until tomorrow to give me your answer and I hope you make the right one!” Walking over to her daughter she gently grabbed her face, placed a kiss on either side on her cheeks and walked to the door. Taking hold of the knob she spun around looked directly into Emma’s eyes then with a devilish smirk said, “It's been a pleasure as always Ms. Swan.” Turning back around she opened the heavy door strutting out seemingly victorious.

 

Regina stood stiffly after her mother had slickly danced out of the room, not surprised at the ultimatum that was given. Emma lightly stepped over to her, gathering her in a careful embrace from behind, kissing her temple venturing to calm unsuccessfully, “I don’t understand your mother. You would think that she would believe you. Her own daughter over a scumbag like Robin.” The blonde said disdainfully. “And she should simply want you happy with whomever you choose!”  
Turning in her girlfriend’s arms, Regina began sobbing into Emma’s shoulder quietly. Sniffling, the dark haired beauty answered the question that hadn’t yet been asked, “I’m gonna have to think about what to do Emma.” Talking into her muscular body.

“I understand babe.” Emma concurred before continuing, “I can leave you to your thoughts if you’d like me to, ya know, go back to my dorm.” She released Regina and backed away feeling unsure and vulnerable about the intimate aspect of their relationship.

Suddenly grabbing Emma’s wrist, Regina whipped her back into her grasp, encircling her arms around a lithe neck. “Dear,” Emma blushed at the term of endearment. “You are not going anywhere if I have anything to say about it, and I do!” Regina said firmly, having made her decision already. Standing a little on her toes she locked lips solidly with her blonde lover as the latter wrapped her arms around a slim waist, hot wet tongues caressing one another until air became necessary. Slender olive hands threaded their fingers through still drying blonde hair.

Taking a deep breath the light haired woman proffered, “Well if you keep kissing me like that we won’t be going anywhere today babe.” Winking at her girlfriend she squeezed Regina to her body, relishing the way she felt pressed against her.

The brunette placed her chin on the top of her shoulder and whispered in her ear, “Maybe I don’t want to go anywhere today.”

Pulling back slightly to look her in the eye. “But I thought you wanted to go see Killian?” “Yeah I did but I just don’t want to go anywhere anymore.” She muttered quietly. “Well how about this, how about we get dressed, call Killian and see if he’s not busy; if he’s not we’ll go visit him for a little while then we’ll go to the art museum, then lunch then back home.” Emma suggested, hoping to convince the shorter woman in order to distract her for a little while. Also realizing she called Regina’s dorm home she started to panic, separating from the woman who was in her arms her hands she started to shake, “Umm I mean back here....t-to your place....I-I’m sor-.”  
Stepping toward the taller woman she cut her off, linking their hands by lacing their fingers. “Sweetheart,” she began, “This will always....always be your home. No matter what happens, alright?”

Looking down at her bare feet Emma nodded awkwardly, suddenly aware of how silly she had reacted to her slip up.

After getting dressed, which was a painfully erotic endeavor and took quite a while, the women had stopped in the middle of dressing for an intense make out session, they called Emma’s ex-boyfriend turned friend and arranged for them to meet him at the emergency station.

 

Sauntering towards the building hand in hand they proceeded to enter Killian’s place of work. Meeting the ladies at the sliding garage door that led to the bay he greeted them warmly, “Hey there’s the beautiful ladies I’ve been waiting for!” Gathering them into a hug which they both welcomed. Hoping how he greeted the girls wasn’t too out of line he cordially welcomed them. “Come in, come in and I’ll introduce you to some of my co-workers and new friends.” Eagerly showing them to the living room one of the places they hung out while they waited for calls. “Please have a seat!” He offered excitedly with a gigantic grin on his face.

Three muscular men entered the room, “Ladies these are my ‘brothers’, August.” He pointed to a tall light haired brunette with ice blue eyes, August nodded and shyly said, “Hello.”

“Graham.” Pointing to a scruffy bearded brunette with dark hazel eyes. “Hi there.” His Scottish accent coming through.

“And lastly we have the pee wee of the group, Neal.” He nudged the shorter brunette with his elbow. “How are you doing ladies?” He asked confidently as his honey colored eyes trailed over Emma’s fit body.  
The girls said their hellos, listened to a few stories of Killian’s paramedic adventures, his infamous saves in the field so far, then the alarm sounded. Two of the three men leapt from the comfy couch, said a quick goodbye then raced off on the call, “Don’t you two need to go?” Emma inquired curiously.

“Oh no, we’re not on duty yet, I’m just hanging out until my shift starts. My apartment gets pretty lonely so I come here to hand out with everyone.” Killian explained with a soft chuckle.

“And you Neal?” Emma questioned wanting a little privacy for the three of them to talk.

The shorter man piped up, “Oh I’m just hanging out with my partner.” Cuffing the Scottish man on the shoulder. “Isn’t that right Kil? We usually come in an hour or two early to scrounge for something to eat or watch tv together.”

After an uncomfortable silence Neal spoke once more, “Well, I guess I’ll leave you guys alone and go fix me a sandwich. Do any of you want anything? Ladies?”

“No, I’m good.” The blonde hastily returned.

Thankful he was leaving Regina curtly, “No, thank you though.” Giving him a tense smile.

Getting the hint he nodded his head and trudged off feeling defeated.

Turning back to Killian, “I have a question.” Regina asked cautiously.

“Okay.”

“Do you have women working here?” Wondering about the equal opportunity environment in the station.  
“Absolutely! Mulan is our Captain actually! She’s amazing! I’ll introduce you to her the next time you’re here together.” He replied assertively. “Why, are you interested?” Joking around he belly laughed.

Frowning at the way he responded, “Is there something wrong if I was?” She growled at him.

Holding his hands up in surrender, “No, no, not at all. You just don’t seem like a blue collar kinda gal that’s all.”

Not really agreeing with his reasoning she accepted his answer letting the precarious subject drop.

They talked about his experience with his brother on the ship, how he screwed him over and lied to him. Then they backtracked to Robin and his ever evolving erratic behavior and theories as to why he was acting the way he was. Then Regina asked Killian the question that had been weighing on her mind, “What did Robin say about Emma. About what he would do to her if she didn’t stop seeing me?”

Glancing at Emma, she nodded, non-verbally giving him permission to discuss it with her. As he explained what was talked about Regina’s face became slack and her olive complexion turned pale and appeared clammy. Almost like she was going to pass out.

“Oh my Gods Emma, we have got to stop him!” The dark haired brunette belted out as tears trailed down the apples of her cheeks.

Emma scooted as close as she could slinging her arm around Regina’s slender arms, “I know babe. We will, if it’s the last thing I do I’ll stop him from ever interfering in our lives again.” Kissing her hair Regina’s apple shampoo wafted around her head, enticing her senses. Everything about the woman drew her in and was entirely seductive to Emma. She didn’t understand how she kept her feelings for her secret for so long but she’s so glad that she shared them.

Separating herself from Emma Regina quickly stood up and trudged over to Killian. Sitting down next to him her lips turned up ever so slightly, “Thank you Killian.” Gratefully acknowledging his friendship and the sacrifice of his relationship with Robin. “Thank you for being so understanding and calm. Thank you for your sacrifice. You are so incredibly kind that I honestly don’t know what we’d do without you.” Her voice began to shake with intense emotion. “I am so glad you’re back and on our side.” Kissing his stubbly cheek.

Sending a quick look at her girlfriend then to her ex, Emma smiled and shook her head in affirmation silently agreeing with Regina. She stood up followed by Killian then Regina, opening her arms wide to embrace the man in front of her, as he easily gathered her up lifting her off of the floor. “Whoa!” Emma giggled.

“Okay, love.” Killian initiated, setting the fair woman back on the ground. “So dinner and movies tomorrow night with ALL of my favorite ladies, yes?”

“I’ll have to ask Ruby and Belle but I’m sure they’d be up for it as long as you bring some takeout.” She stepped out of his arms.

“Well call me and let me know before you go to sleep tonight. I work until midnight so leave a message if I don’t answer.” He winked at Emma and grinned at Regina. “You guys have my number.”

“We will Killian, thank you again for being such a great friend.” Regina answered placing a light kiss to his scratchy face once again.

“Always sweetheart, always.”

 

Strolling into Granny’s the duo found their favorite booth open and took a seat on the cool pleather on the same side of the table. Ruby strutted up to the two lovebirds and plopped down on the bench opposite them grinning like a fool, “So....how ya doin’?” Eyebrows waggling, she laughed at her chopped questioning words.

Gazing curiously at the light brunette Regina answered slowly, “Ummm we’re good thank you.”

“What’s wrong with you, ya weirdo?” The blonde chuckled, brazenly questioning her best friend whom was acting odd. More so than usual.

“What?! Can’t I just come over and talk to my best friend and her girlfriend?” Putting emphasis on the last word trying to get a rise out of Emma.

Lifting her eyebrow Emma slowly found Ruby’s unusual behavior slightly annoying, “Seriously Ruby! What the hell is wrong with you?” Her voice was getting a little louder. “Regina is your best friend too ya psycho!”

Exasperated Ruby finally belted out, “Fine! Did you guys finally hook up or are Belle and I gonna have to trap you two in a room with a bed until you guys have sex so we don’t have to deal with the sexual tension anymore or what?!” she blurted out so loudly that nearby patrons stopped eating and turned their heads towards the trio.

Gasping at the audacity of her friend Regina answered for the both of them. “Ruby!” she scolded her quietly. “That is absolutely none of your business!” Blushing wildly, she crossed her arms trying to look authoritative but Ruby snorted at the attempt.

“Okay, okay don’t tell me anything. See if I care!” Clearly getting out of sorts due to the lack of information.  
“Ruby Lucas!” Granny spat at her granddaughter from behind the old worn counter. “Quit socializing and take their order already!”

Rolling her eyes the waitress stood up asking professionally, “What can I get started for you ladies this afternoon?” Chucking to themselves the couple gave her their order and watched her walk away giving granny a look of annoyance before hanging the ticket with their order on the order wheel in the kitchen.

They ate their lunch, Emma had her usual, grilled cheese on wheat, side of fries and a medium root beer. Regina had a Caesar salad with dressing on the side, medium sweetened iced tea and she nibbled on Emma’s fries. The dark haired woman picked at her salad, her appetite almost nonexistent, “Babe, why aren’t you eating?” The blonde grasped her fingers with one hand as the other was gently placed on her thigh.

Teeth gnashed out of frustration, “I’m just upset. Upset at my mother and Robin.” Emma felt tremors slowly make themselves known in the olive toned hand.

Squeezing her girlfriend’s hand the taller woman replied, “I know.” Lifting her hand, kissing the back of it. “What can I do to help take your mind off of it, hmmm?”

“I just want to go home.” She hung her head ashamed that she wasn’t handling the situation better.

Lifting her head with a single curled finger under her chin Emma gazed into deep chocolate pools with vibrant jade eyes, “Whatever you want sweetheart, whatever you want.” Laying a chaste kiss on crimson lips.  
Motioning Ruby for the check, Emma reached into her wallet and pulled her credit card out and paid for their late lunch giving Ruby a generous tip as usual. Standing up stretching, the fair girl signaled Ruby again, “Thank Granny for the great lunch.” Hugging one of her best friends then pulled away. As she was walking away her hand enveloped in Regina’s she twisted her head and yelled at the waitress, “Oh call me once you get home. I have stuff to talk to you about.”

“Good stuff I hope.” The light brunette expressed.

“Yup, there’s good stuff in there.”

“Will do baby-cakes!” A playful twinkle in Ruby’s eye.


	30. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina gets a strange call

Strutting into the dorm that has become their little love nest carrying the leftovers from lunch Emma places the food in the refrigerator as Regina goes to her room and kicks off her beige sandals. The art major sneaks up on her girlfriend and wraps her toned arms around her slender waist startling the brunette slightly, “So what do you want to do now babe?” Whispering in her ear she gets overwhelmed by her unique scent. 

Covering Emma’s strong arms with her petite hands she smiled widely, “Oh I don’t know….” Dragging out her words for suspense. As a lingering kiss was placed below her ear she turned in her girlfriend’s capable arms, circling her supple neck with her hands and went on saying, “....but we definitely cannot start any funny business.” 

Emma stuck her lower lip out dramatically, dropping her head like she had just been scolded by her mother, “But why not?” 

“Well because I want to paint you dear, that’s why,” the amateur artist shyly answered running her fingers through straw colored hair. 

Emma raised her head to look into deep brown eyes, “You mean paint with me, right?” Attempting to correct her. 

Whispering like it was suppose to stay a secret, “No darling. I want to paint. YOU.” Tapping Emma’s chest with her index finger, setting the imaginary record straight. 

“Oh I see.” The artist blushed. No one has ever painted her before. She’s always been too self conscious to stay still long enough to be painted, aside from being a little shy she feels kind of confident too. “So what do you want me to do?”

 

With an easel set up in her room because it was large and the light was much better than in the living room and her palette prepared with several vibrant colors on it, she instructed Emma to go put the clothes on that she had set out for her on her bed, “Are you almost ready darling?” Yelling at the blonde girl. 

“Uhhh Regina?” the woman says hesitantly. 

“Yes dear?” The brunette’s eyes focused on getting the colors of paint she wanted to use on the palette in her hand.

“Are you sure this is all you want me to wear?” Unsure of the attire or lack of in this case, the taller woman asked in a squeaky voice. 

“Yes I’m sure it is.” Shaking her head she smirked to herself. 

Grumbling under her breath Emma stumbled out of the bathroom awkwardly, still a little self conscious about being naked around her girlfriend, “Ooookay, here I am.”

Lifting her eyes from her palette and easel, Regina’s jaw dropped. “Holy crap,” she cursed under her breath. 

“Where do you want me?” Emma staggered toward the brunette, long porcelain legs on full display, lace covered behind swaying as she walked a bit. 

Regina could think of multiple ways she wanted her lover but none of them had anything to do with painting. “Uhhh umm…” she stuttered for a minute or two, not being able to remove her eyes from Emma’s exposed body. With paintbrush in hand she motioned over to the stool like chair she grabbed from the island in the kitchen, “Ummm right there, ummm over there.” 

After seeing Regina’s reaction to her outfit or lack there of the blonde sexily sauntered over to the chair wearing only a long sleeved emerald green button down shirt and matching lace panties that brought out her similar colored eyes. “Right here?” Emma asked with a crooked smile blooming on her face. 

Nervously clearing her throat and swallowing hard Regina could only answer by nodding her head. She walked toward the fair woman stumbling over her feet clumsily, pushing her down onto the chair then continued, going on to unbutton the shirt completely until there was a thick strip of bare skin showing between either side of the cloth material. Giving Emma a quick kiss she whispered, “Just relax and get comfortable.” Backing away from the subject, “Just get as comfortable as you need to, this is just going to be a rough outline I’m painting. I’ll go back in and put in more detail later.” She informed Emma with a smirk of her own. Taking a deep breath she began a quick sketch with her rounded paint brush. 

 

Eyes flitting between her canvas and her subject she was deep in concentration, getting carried away with the painting she neglected the comfort of her girlfriend who had been sitting still for about and hour, “Babe?” Emma shook Regina from her obsessive painting mode. 

“Hmmm” was the only thing the business major said without interrupting her groove. 

“Baby? Can we please take a break? I have to pee.” The light haired woman plead. 

Running dried paint covered fingers through silky onyx tresses, “Oh my Gods yes! I’m so sorry dear!” Regina exclaimed, apologizing thoroughly. 

 

While Emma was in the bathroom Regina received a phone call from Mal. Setting the palette on the stool and the paintbrush in the cup of water she was using to rinse it out she immediately accepted the call, “Hello? Oh hi Mal! 

“Hey Regina, I was just calling to talk to you about Robin.” 

“Did you find out what we could do to prevent him from hurting us again?” 

“Yeah, unfortunately it’s not good news.”

Frowning at Mal’s words, she said nothing allowing her ex dorm mate to go on.

“There’s nothing legally that you can do until he causes bodily harm. And even then it has to be documented in order to be used as proof against him, I’m sorry.” The law majors voice sounding unusually sympathetic. “If there’s anything else you need just call me on my cell, okay?” 

Regina began lightly sobbing not because she was scared but because she was frustrated and angry at the insufferable man causing her so much distress. 

Thinking back to her mom’s ultimatum she gathered herself and added, “Actually there is. If you don’t mind can you look into me getting my trust fund earlier than my parents originally wanted?” She questioned anxiously biting her manicured thumbnail, hoping that her good friend would say yes.

“Ugh, seriously Regina? I’m supposed to be on vacation here!” Maleficent complained, groaning loudly. “What have you got yourself into? You know what? I don’t want to know, I have a feeling I’m gonna need as much plausible deniability as possible.” 

“Please Mal?” Beseeching incredulously. “I’ll owe you a gigantic favor anytime in the future.” 

Contemplating the offer she begrudgingly relented, “Okay fine but you owe me huge, like you owe me your firstborn type of huge.” 

Giggling lightly, Regina thanked her profusely, grateful for her abrasively honest friend.

“Alright, alright enough of the mushiness. I’ll give you a call when I get something okay? Lotsa love! Oh and say hi to Emma for me because I know she’s there.”

Before she could rebut her friend had hung up. 

“Who was that on the phone sweetie?” Emma questioned, still trying out terms of endearment that was acceptable to Regina. 

Shaking her head at the nickname she answered, “It was Mal.” A somber look crossed her normally flawless visage. 

Concerned, the blonde scooped her lover in her arms, holding her close, “What’d she say?”

 

After relaying the conversation, the duo decided to clean up and desert the painting project in exchange for binge watching a Canadian tv show about a secret underground group of fae creatures and their world. They were excited to watch it because the lead character was bisexual which was not seen in American television shows yet. 

In the middle of the third episode Emma’s phone rang, “Hello? Hi Ruby!”

“Hey Emma. Whatcha guys doing?” Ruby asked. “No wait! Am I interrupting anything….sexy?”

Snickering, “Only if you count binge watching an awesome tv show sexy then yes you are.” 

Sounding profoundly disappointed Ruby commented, “Oh….okay. Well I was supposed to work a double shift tonight but Granny gave me tonight off so is it alright if Belle and I come over?” 

Grumbling a little bit because she just wanted to spend time alone with Regina she answered, “I don’t know lemme ask Regina and see okay? Gimme a second.”

“Okay.” Ruby anxiously waited. 

Still a bit perturbed Emma questioned, “Babe?”

Regina had paused the show as soon as Emma took the call and was listening to the exchange unintentionally, “Yes dear?”

“Ruby wants to know if Belle and her can come over tonight. Is that okay or would you just prefer tomorrow since Killian is wanting to hang out tomorrow night anyway?”

“Oh to be perfectly honest I would rather it be tomorrow night because of Killian and everything. If that’s alright with you darling.” 

“Okay.”

Emma broke the news to Ruby who was a little upset but understood. After letting her down the blonde told the chestnut woman about their visit with her ex and proceeded to ask if it was okay if he came over the next night to spend time with his good friends and maybe even bring a couple of his coworkers with him, “That’s a fantastic idea Emma! I can’t wait for tomorrow night! And I’m sure Belle will be thrilled too. And since I’m off the next couple of days we can drink too!! If that’s okay with you guys that is?”

“Of course it is! As long as you bring enough for everyone.” The blonde woman teased her best friend with a hint of seriousness, seeing as how Killian had been such a lush before he left she kind of wanted to be prepared. 

With a snort Ruby replied with a tsk, “Alright I’ll see if I can scrounge up enough alcohol for an army just for Killian then.” 

Hearing Belle in the background scolding her girlfriend for being so insensitive Ruby apologized to the woman. “Excellent! I’ll talk to you tomorrow then?” Emma had a huge grin on her face. Excited that her all of her friends were going to be in the same room once again. 

“Of course!” Ruby said like it was not even a question but a fact. “Oh and Emma? We ARE going to talk tomorrow night.” 

Chuckling at her friend’s insistence, “Absolutely Ruby. Absolutely.” 

Hanging up her phone she turned it off completely in order to minimize interruptions, motioning for Regina to start the show again. 

Laying on the love seat, back against the arm, legs splayed with Regina settled in between them with her head lying on Emma’s shoulder they continued to watch the tv show with fading interest in it and increasing interest in each other. As a steamy love scene started to play out the blonde bent her head down sweeping dark chocolate tendrils to the side and laid soft sweet kisses to the juncture of her neck and shoulder. The smaller woman hummed in satisfied bliss twisting her head around just enough to catch the thin ribbon like lips of her girlfriend. Sighing into the lip lock Emma pulled away just enough for Regina to turn completely around and straddle her slender hips. Pushing the taller woman further down onto the love seat she deepened the kiss, tongue seeking an opening to enter the mouth of her partner. Once it did her pink muscle languidly explored the hot, wet cavern that was the blonde’s mouth. Wild moans echoed throughout the dorm as they wrestled on the petite couch, leaving room for more moans to escape from the busy mouths of the women. Clothes were restlessly removed with anxious and eager hands landing carelessly on the floor strewn about the room. Left with just their underwear on the lovers kept frantically kissing, Emma suddenly pulled away to the best of her ability and looked into nearly black eyes, “I thought you said no funny business?” 

Trailing kisses from her ear down her jawline under her chin where Regina nipped at the dimpled chin of her girlfriend, “Did I?” She teased with a crooked smile. “I don’t think I did darling.” Still smiling mischievously her perfect white teeth gleaming. 

Deciding not to argue with the onyx haired woman, “Okay.” Emma sat up pushing herself up with strong arms causing Regina to move from her hips to straddle her thighs. 

Reaching behind her she grasped the bra clasp of the woman on top of her she could hear a phone ringing bringing her to a stop, “Ugh, babe.”

“Yes dear?” Her hands still carding through sunshine hair not hearing it.

Groaning deeply, “I think your phone is ringing.”

“Really? I thought I turned it off.” Clambering off of Emma, Regina searched for her phone.

Following the sound of the ringtone she traveled to her bedroom and found it on her bed. Without looking at it to see who was calling she swiped the green phone button answering the call, “Hello?”

Silence except for slow barely audible breathing.

“You know I can hear you breathing creep!” 

More silence.

Starting to get scared she called for Emma putting the phone on speaker, “Sweetheart come here quick!” She yelled shakily. 

“What is it baby? Who’s on the phone?” 

Shrugging her shoulders she heard a guttural growl and then a click signaling that whoever was on the other line had hung up.


	31. My Love

Eyes getting huge and shaking uncontrollably, Regina pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it wide eyed. Emma encircled Regina with her powerful arms, holding her close as the slightly smaller woman shook uncontrollably. “What the fuck was that all about?” she whispered in her ear.

“I don’t know.” Regina’s voice quiet and audibly trembling, “There was just breathing a-and a horrible growl after I yelled for you.” 

“Well let’s write down the number just in case we need it for something,” Emma adamantly suggested, grabbing a post-it and pen scribbling it down in her messy scrawl.

 

After calming her girlfriend down, Emma volunteered to go get dinner since Regina had done it the previous night, so she grabbed her keys off of the side table and took off for the door. “I’ll be back in 25-30 minutes okay?”

Still shuddering a bit Regina replied, “Alright, but hurry back.”

“I will babe.” Giving her a quick smile and blowing her a kiss, she marched out the door.

 

Having eaten dinner in the living room in front of the tv out of Styrofoam to go boxes, the lovers curled up again, the brunette molding her back into Emma’s front, head resting on her toned shoulder. The blonde turned on Netflix and continued their journey into the fae underground. Currently, they were watching the main character go undercover as a criminal that was caught stealing and was sent to a prison built especially for fae in order to reveal what happened to the previous prison doctor, who had been killed and why the reformed criminals were re-offending.

As the episode wrapped up, two main characters were wrapped in a heated lip lock causing Regina to start feel heat slithering throughout her lithe yet voluptuous body. The sensation enveloped her starting at her face traveling down her body making its home in the center of her slender thighs. Clearing her throat, “Uh-um.”

The corners of the blonde’s lips knowingly turned up slightly. “Do you need something to drink? Water? Juice? Vodka?” she asked in a playful tone, breathily whispering in the brunette’s ear, snickering and raising a brow as the latter twisted her head just enough to look at her beautifully ivory pallor.

Returning the sarcastic lob the smaller woman smirked. “No. But I am thirsty for something, “ she answered in a low husky voice, unable to control her raging hormones and racing thoughts. As she flipped around in the blonde’s arms she straddled the woman again, firmly pressing their lips together and threading her long, lithe, warm fingers through corn silk hair. Mouths sliding over each other’s, there were soft sighs and little moans echoing around them. Regina began to rotate her hips unashamedly so she was slowly grinding on Emma’s lap, trying to find purchase on it to relieve her fevered need, breathing faster. Noticing her dilemma, the art major started to gyrate her waist upward to meet her girlfriend’s, attempting to alleviate the increasing throb that was emanating from her core as well.

Their mouths met in a slow, languid kiss taking their time, relishing the moment. Parting her lips, encouraging Regina to do the same she convinced her to do just that. Then she invaded the raven beauty's mouth with her tongue exploring it, committing it to memory. Strong hands traveled down from a slim waist to a round, firm ass that was still moving in a circular motion on the lap of the blonde, the latter squeezing the cheeks through tan shorts. Shortly after, her warm hands moved under the dark maroon sleeveless vest that was covering perfect round breasts that Emma was aching to expose for her viewing pleasure, finding their home on the bra covered globes.

Regina released her grasping on her lovers hair and gently slapped the pale hands away from her chest, silently insisting on undressing herself. Painstakingly slow, she unbuttoned the vest stripping it off and tossed it over her shoulder haphazardly, not caring where it landed. Reaching over to the hem of her dear ‘friends’ off white tank top she ripped it from her body, throwing it in the same direction as her own shirt, hands quickly grabbing a blue jean shorts clad ass. Drinking in the vision of the woman beneath her, her mouth found lips that resembled pink ribbons, capturing them in a delicate kiss, one that promised things that had yet to unravel. Wanting to say those three little words that could make or break a relationship, Regina held back for fear of ruining the bond that she had with Emma. Instead, pulling away from hungry lips she said, “Gods I want you….” she put forth into the universe.

Within a hair's breadth the blonde replied, “Regina, you have no idea how much I want you too!” Breathing hard she attached her mouth onto the swell of her girlfriend’s breasts pulling the cups of her bra down exposing her luxurious mounds as Regina’s hands threaded through golden curls. She immediately attacked her breasts fully, sucking flesh into her mouth until a nice purple hue appeared on the surface of her skin. Releasing the olive toned skin she quickly studied her handy work. Happy with the results she latched onto a dark nipple flicking it with her tongue then nipping at it with her teeth lightly while the other was pinched and tugged with her nimble fingers earning her a husky moan causing her panties to get even more soaked than they had previously been.

Removing her hands from Emma’s hair, Regina reached around her own back and easily removed her satin ebony bra, giving her girlfriend more access to her chest. Then she stretched her slender arms around the taller woman fumbling with the clasp on her snow white bra until she finally unhooked it, pulling it from around the blonde she stuck her arm out to the side and let it slip from her grasp to the building pile of clothes on the floor, while flicking her tongue on the shell of Emma’s ear. Proceeding down her jawline until she got to her lips Regina placed a quick peck to them before pushing the blonde back down onto the love seat. She treated her to the same delights that had been given to her chest sucking a light pink nipple into her hot mouth. She traveled between the globes happily as the blonde gasped at the still new sensation letting out a shuddering breath. Sucking in a quick breath Emma relished the feeling of a warm, velvety tongue swirling around her erect peak.

Deciding it was Regina’s turn, she abruptly sat up, almost throwing her girlfriend off of the small couch. Catching her before she slid off, Emma pinned the brunette down onto the furniture, kissing, licking and sucking her way down her body until she reached her belly button. The blonde dipped her tongue into the crevice making her lover physically shiver at the feeling. Slipping her hand between their bodies she cupped Regina’s center, rubbing her palm up and down the cloth material, wet from arousal, until she heard a long gasp. Inching up from their place, her fair fingers popped the button on the woman’s shorts, curling them under the hem at the top. Dragging the light material off of the tan legs of the business major she flung them across the heated room as well. Smelling her unique perfume, Emma’s mouth watered at the anticipation of having her first taste of her girlfriend. Sliding off of the couch, Emma swiveled Regina around so her legs were naturally hanging off of the furniture. Kneeling on the ground Emma bent one leg and lifted the brunette’s toes towards her mouth getting a delightful view of Regina’s ass. She had never done this before but she wanted to try it, at least with Regina she did, she placed her big toe in between rosey lips and licked and sucked on it.

Regina moaned boisterously as she squirmed, “Oh my Gods! That feels so good!” Encouraged by the noises, Emma worked her way across her foot from toe to toe before kissing her ankle, then her calf, working her way up one leg until she reached where Regina wanted, no needed her the most. She stopped at the top of her thigh, softly biting then sucking the flesh of her inner thigh into a hot mouth. Her tongue soothed the mark left behind. Passing over the dark woman’s onyx satin covered center to the other thigh she did the same to it, Regina groaned, “Emma stop teasing and take off my panties already!”

“I’m sorry babe, I just want to take my time and enjoy every inch of your body. Kissing, licking and nibbling every little bit,” she answered with a evil little glint in her jade eyes, knowing full well that she was going to drag this out as long as she possibly could, so she worked her way from the other foot to her thigh. Having mercy, the blonde moved back so her face was hovering above Regina’s pussy, taking a deep breath her nostrils were filled with her girlfriend’s scent and it was intoxicating, her head spinning with the delicious scent. She placed a wet, open mouthed kiss to the material covering it, licking it slightly to get her very first taste of her lovers arousal. Not satisfied with the muted taste, Emma curled her fingers under the silky underwear freeing them from Regina’s long legs, she nervously positioned herself between her thighs. Massaging the junction between the inner part of her legs and her center with her thumbs, Emma heard a whimper of frustration coming from her girlfriend. Sliding from between Regina’s legs Emma clambered up her body to press a soulful kiss to her luscious red lips then quickly descended again kissing every bit of real estate on her way down. A warm, wet mouth enveloping a dusky nipple, then sucking the flesh on a hipbone leaving an oral signature behind not caring if anyone knew it was there, finally making her home back betwixt the olive toned legs. Separating those legs Emma got a good look at the beautiful vision before her and her mouth watered instinctively. Seeing as how she had never gone down on a woman before she was rightfully anxious, looking up at the stunning brunette who was currently propped up on her elbows carefully watching her blonde lover intently. Clearing her throat Emma shakily reminded, “Okay, ummmm….” nervously dragging her thought out, “I’ve never done this sooooo….if I do anything wrong just uhhhh let me know, alright?” The charcoal haired woman nodded her head aggressively, the anticipation was killing her. Following her instincts the fair headed woman gently picked up those long legs and placed them on her muscular shoulders, finally coming face to face with Regina’s sopping pussy and audibly moaned.

Wrapping her arms around the silky soft thighs, she placed one hand at the top of the sable patch of hair just above Regina’s folds, the other gripped onto the other thigh, both holding her girlfriend in place. Using her surprisingly deft fingers, considering she was new to this, she managed to open the lips of her lover and after flattening her velvety pink tongue she used it to swipe up along the length of Regina’s entrance all the way to her clit but didn’t touch it. Not quite yet. “Oh my Gods Emma!” Regina moaned, her legs immediately clamping around her head surprising the blonde. Not minding being tugged even closer she continued her assault on Regina’s pussy, lapping at it over and over until she decided to change things up, her tongue circling the business major’s clit still not touching it. Now lying down, the raven tressed beauty was squirming around with jolts of pleasure with every stroke of her girlfriend’s tongue, feeling like electricity was flowing through her veins. “Yes Emma! Oh my fucking Gods yes!!!” she bellowed enthusiastically, grasping onto to vibrant corn silk curls roughly pulling the woman in between her legs closer to her body. With one final stroke of her tongue she pulled away from her delicious meal, slowly inserting an index finger into her girlfriend’s tight channel, feeling her walls already pulsating around it. Ever so minutely, thrusting in and out, she began a slow pace, “More my love, m-more!” Regina begged as she released her from her grasp before grabbing her cushion underneath her.

“My love huh?” Emma teasingly questioned, reminding herself to address that little slip up later, still pushing in and out, deciding to oblige her lover she added her middle finger pressing into her again earning her a slight scream of pleasure.

Not hearing her girlfriend, Regina bucked her hips up trying to get Emma’s fingers in deeper. “Deeper, DEEPER!” she begged, sweat forming a thin glistening sheen on her tan skin. “Harder, H-HARDER!” Emma obeyed immediately, crawling up her lovers slick body, using her thigh to thrust harder and deeper. Claiming her mouth the blonde’s tongue plunged into it, swallowing the moans emanating from her, teeth clashing, silky soft muscles wrestling with each other as Emma keep thrusting. Curling her fingers up toward the patch of ribbed tissue inside of Regina’s core she thrusted, rubbing on it every time she pulled out. The brunette broke the kiss and exclaimed, “Emma!! P-please, I need your mouth on me!”

“Anything, Anything for you babe.” She panted hard from the exuberant lip lock. Shuffling back down the art major sucked on the junction between the woman’s neck and shoulder being rewarded with a delicious groan. Halting her pistoning she continued her journey engulfing a nipple with her wet lips, suctioning it into her mouth, tugging it while pinching and pulling the other. Licking her way further down she nibbles on the flesh over Regina’s ribs, then her hip finally arriving at her destination.

Making herself home between Regina’s legs she circled her clit with her moist, warm tongue then drinking her arousal on the way to her entrance. Plunging her pink muscle into the cavernous opening she proceeded to fuck the brunette with it. “S-s-so good!” the sable haired woman yelled into the ether.

Feeling her canal beginning to twitch Emma stopped, receiving a whimper of frustration from her girlfriend, “Do you wanna come babe? Cuz it damn sure feels like you do.”

“Y-YES!” Regina responded emphatically, voice trembling. Hesitating no longer, the sunflower haired woman drove three fingers into Regina’s pussy stroking fervently, like a madwoman once again curling her fingers, simultaneously enveloping her clit, protruding from beneath its hood. Gently pulling it into her mouth she massaged it with her tongue, earning herself a rare sentence full of curse words, “Fuck! Oh shit! Holy fuck!” Sucking hard, she felt an involuntary squeeze around her fingers signaling her lovers impending orgasm, “FUCK EMMA! I'M GONNA COME!”

Pulling away from her pussy Emma pleaded, “Come for me baby! I wanna taste your cum!”

“AHHHH I'M COMINNNNNGGGGG!” Regina screamed so loud Emma thought the next door dorm was going to think she was being murdered.

Digits being squeezed so hard by Regina’s walls she thought they were going to break she had to stop thrusting, her fingers almost stuck inside her girlfriend. As she finally relaxed enough, Emma removed her extremity from the business major licking her digits clean while the latter gazed down at her through hazy eyes, shuddering from the sexy move. The blonde returned to her core licking her clean before sliding up next to the still gasping woman placing loving kisses to her lovers plump lips, the lower one bruised from Regina biting it.

Tasting herself on Emma’s lips and tongue she let out a little moan, “Ohhhhh, I taste yummy.”

“Yes, yes you do. Like apples.” Emma smiled as she squeezed her legs together attempting to relieve the throbbing of her clit that was begging for attention.

“Mmmmm that was epic Emma.” Regina let a gigantic yawn as she praised, “I need to rest for a minute before I return the favor. Is that okay darling?”

“I don’t care if you ever reciprocate as long as I get to do that again, forever.”

That was the last thing that Regina heard before she fell into a deep slumber. Forever.


	32. The Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s taken so long I got really busy with life stuff I hope you guys understand. Thx for sticking with me and I hope you guys enjoy. Oh and thx goes out to my beta!! This chapter is shorter than usual, I had some writers block.

After Regina slipped into a deep sleep Emma snuck off of the love seat, still naked except for her underwear, and slid her arms under the brunette’s soft voluptuous body lifting her up just enough to carry her to ‘their’ room. Laying her on top of the comforter she lightly pulled a sheet over her girlfriend’s tanned body unable to resist kissing her stomach above the navel, between her breasts and then her luscious lips as she tugged the covering up, earning herself a nice little purr of contentment.

 

Returning to the living room, Emma grabbed the clothes that were strewn about, making sure the tv was off and things were tidy enough to Regina’s standards. Glancing at the coffee table she noticed the brunette’s phone and remembered the earlier phone call that had disturbed her, making her curious as to who it could’ve been and was stupid enough to call from an unblocked phone number if they wanted to scare or harass Regina. ‘Idiots’, Emma thought. ‘I’ll figure out what’s going on tomorrow.’ Sauntering to the spacious room she tossed the clothes in the hamper and slid in next to her breathtaking girlfriend and played big spoon to Regina’s little one.

 

Waking up the next morning Regina felt a warm appendage draped over her torso, hand resting on her breast. Smirking to herself at her girlfriend’s bold actions even while she’s sleeping Regina slinks out from under Emma’s grasp gently placing her pale arm on the expensive high thread count sheets. Sliding into the attached bathroom she grabs her black silk robe, accenting her raven hair, tying the slick belt she made her way to the living room deciding to check her phone for missed calls etc. Sitting down on the well used loveseat he looked at her phone pressing the side button turning it on and waited for the prompt for her password to unlock the iPhone. While she was waiting she spied the post it with the number from the disturbing call she receive. Picking it up she decided to call it after entering the number to block her number from showing up, hoping that she recognized the answering voice on the other end. She dialed the number and bit her lip as she anxiously waited for the person to answer, “Hello?” A gruff voice inquired roughly. The voice sounded vaguely familiar but she couldn’t quite place the British accent of the quite obvious male that had answered. She began to panic as she realized that it was someone she knew but couldn’t place, “HELLO?!!” The man’s voice was getting increasingly sharper and louder, “Listen I don’t know who this is but don’t call me again or else I’ll hunt you down!”

 

Swiftly hanging up Regina began to panic, racking her brain trying to figure out who the voice belonged to, “Babe?” Jumping at the quiet voice behind her she felt a pair of arms drape around her neck.

 

“Hmmm?” She vocalized.

 

“Are you okay?” Emma questioned, bending down over the back of the small couch in a second robe she had been wearing during her stay at Regina’s, she peppered her lover’s neck with strategically placed kisses.

 

“Not really.” The brunette explained what happened beginning to visibly shake at the recollection.

 

Releasing Regina the blonde walked around the furniture and sat down on it gathering her up in a loving embrace, “That’s it!” Emma loudly spoke getting fed up, “I’m calling Killian to see if he has any connections at the police department to see if he can find out who the creep is!” Laying an innocent kiss on Regina’s pillowy lips she searched for her phone.

 

Emma called Killian to discuss the situation with him, “Hey Em, how are you doing?” he brightly asked. “Are you ready to get pissed tonight?”

 

“Absolutely! But we have a bit of a situation here and I was wondering if you could help.” She chewed her lip a bit anxiously waiting for his answer.

 

He snickered lightly, “Anything for you Emma, you should know that by now love.”

 

After a few seconds Emma let out a deep breath and explained, “Well Regina has gotten a weird phone call and it really shook her up. Do you know anyone in the local police department that could help look into it for us? We have the number the moron called from so it really shouldn't be that hard.”

 

“Lemme think a minute….” the line went quiet for what seemed like forever then he spoke again “....oh yeah! I have a friend named Philip that owes me a favor. I’ll ask him.”

 

Ecstatic Emma was practically jumping up and down, “Oh my Gods Killian! Thank you so much! I owe you big time!” She praised.

 

After a beat he suggested, “How about you buy me a bottle of rum, not the cheap stuff but not the super expensive stuff either as way of ‘payment’? Just decent enough you know what I’m saying.”

 

Smiling from ear to ear she announced, “Absolutely Killian, not a problem!”

 

She could almost hear the smile across his face, “Okay well I’ll see you tonight love. Goodbye.”

 

“Goodbye Killian!”

 

Hanging up she soothed Regina saying, “Okay, Killian said that his friend should be able to help us out. He said that he’ll tell us at the get together tonight if he found anything or not.”

 

Released a breath that she had been holding, “Thank Gods, I’m tired of all of this drama. I just want life to go back to normal. With you.”

 

“I want the same thing babe,” Emma replied as she melted into a gooey puddle at Regina’s statement.

 

They went about their daily routine of making breakfast, with Regina cooking, of an egg white omelet with mushrooms, spinach and cheese, for a bit of indulgence, tomato slices and nine grain toast with all natural strawberry preserves. As Emma cleaned up she felt slender arms wrap around her waist and a chin on her shoulder, “Darling are you ready for our shower?” The brunette inquired, knowing the answer before she even asked the question.

 

Spinning around in her girlfriend’s arms, circling the latter's back with her toned arms Emma answered in a quickly aroused voice, “Of course, sweetheart. Are there going to be perks for showering together? Because I’ll only go if there’s perks.” She teased, gently squeezing the darker woman’s arms.

 

Humming the slightly shorter woman countered, “Only if you’re a good girl Em-ma.” Emphasizing the last syllable to great effect.

 

Feeling herself getting increasingly aroused, “Well it depends on what you’re offering as an incentive.”

 

Getting more and more excited at the playful banter Regina was done with the tête-à-tête, she stepped out of Emma’s embrace turned around and grabbed her hand, leading her towards her bathroom.

 

As soon as they entered the enormous bathroom, Regina spun around and attacked Emma. Crashing their lips together they became engrossed in each other, the brunette ran her tongue across her lover’s lips seeking to be allowed entrance to her mouth, lithe arms engulfing her torso. Emma subconsciously granted it, threading one hand through her girlfriend’s short onyx hair as the other fell to the belt around the brunette’s petite waist she untied her robe and let it plummet. Regina reciprocated in kind, slowly untying the bow at the blonde’s toned waist letting it fall to the cool white tiles of the bathroom floor. Breaking the soulful kiss Regina stepped into the shower offering a hand to Emma to have her step in as well.

 

Taking the smaller hand, Emma hopped under the luke warm water enveloping the soft ruby lips in front of her she kissed Regina with everything she had in her and then the latter said, “Darling, as much as I wanna do this with you I think we should get our shower taken and contact Mal, don’t you?”

 

Disappointed but understanding the urgency as the situation with Regina’s mother grew closer to it’s ‘deadline’, she nodded her head, “Of course babe.” She gave her a quick smile and a kiss that was meant to reassure the brunette she turned her back to her and grabbed the apple scented body wash and loofah. They took their time washing each others bodies thoroughly then shampooed and conditioned their hair, kneading the scalp with the tips of their now well manicured fingers, taking turns rinsing off under the fat metal shower head.

 

As Emma sat on the big, fluffy King sized bed gawking at her girlfriend, Regina was standing in front of a full length mirror in nothing but a matching dark blue lace bra and panty set, trying to pick an outfit out for the warm summer day. Wandering back and forth to her closet then her mirror she would catch Emma clenching her thighs together every once in a while, “Haven’t you had enough sweetheart?”

 

Humming with anticipation, “Of you?” She questioned rhetorically with a golden brow raised. “Never.” Standing up confidently and strutting to the olive skinned woman she grabbed her by her hips and spun her around. Connecting their wanting lips they gently maneuvered across one another. Tasting the minty flavor of the toothpaste someone let out a soft moan, “Babe, I think we need to try to get a hold of Mal. You know just to check to see what she found, if anything.” Holding Regina around her waist, fingers laced together Emma gave the plump rosy lips a quick peck and pulled away. Walking over to her ‘stash’ of clothes that she’s amassed during her extended stay, the blonde dropped her robe letting the warm summer air caress her pale skin. Bending over she began looking through her clothing to find a suitable outfit for the day.

 

Enraptured by the alabaster skin on display Regina couldn’t help herself, she closed the distance between herself and the beautiful creature that was now in front on her. Emma’s back was facing her, she pinched her ass playfully earning herself an, “Ow!” Emma jumped then turned around arms crossed covering her still bare breasts, glaring at her lover with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

 

Giggling Regina turns around and takes off as fast as her feet will carry her. Emma takes chase into the living room, not caring that she’s still stark naked, “Where you gonna go babe? You’re in your underwear!” Just as she was about to catch her the dorm door flung wide open.

 

“What the hell!” The intruder bellowed immediately covering her eyes, suitcases at her feet.


End file.
